Nothing Is How It Seems
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Hermione used to think her life was bliss, everything was perfect. That was until she caught her boyfriend cheating on her.Everything is falling apart but will one person be able to help her put it back together?
1. Is Life Bliss?

**A/N: Okay I am writing this for something to do... as I am bored out of my mind... my chores are done, Charmed isn't on due to Big Brother recount and yeah. So here goes nothing!  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I would have something to do.  
**  
**The title of the story I'm thinking of is** _Nothing Is How It Seems._  
  
_Chapter One: Is Life Bliss?  
_  
Hermione jumped out of her bed on September 1st at 9am. It was her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Life for Hermione was bliss. She was made Headgirl and her parents finally understood her undying love for the magical world in which she belonged. Hermione also had a steady boyfriend, the one and only Harry Potter. They had been together since halfway through sixth year. The both of them had liked each other for a while but were to shy to say something. It was Ron who finally pushed them into a relationship.  
  
Hermione grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue tank top, along with under clothes and her towel and headed for the bathroom down the hall from her room. She quickly showered and dressed. She than looked in her mirror critically, something she had only started doing when she began dating Harry. Her hair had tamed itself during the 6th year after Hermione had it layered. It now sat in ringlets just reaching her shoulders.  
"Hermione, breakfast!" came her mother Jo's voice.  
"Be there in a second mum," yelled Hermione as she applied some tanish coloured eye shadow.

Ten minutes later Hermione entered the kitchen smiling at her mum.  
"Morning sweetie. Excited to be going back to Hogwarts today?" asked her mum placing warm waffles onto her daughters' plate.  
"Yes. Not only is it my final year at Hogwarts but I'm also Headgirl. I hope Harry is Headboy though," said Hermione buttering her waffles.  
"I'm sure he will be sweetie. He sounds like a decent young man."  
Hermione smiled than grinned at her father Barry entering their small kitchen and dining room.  
"Good morning dad," said Hermione.  
"Morning pumpkin. Morning love," replied Barry kissing his wife on the cheek.  
  
Yes life was bliss for Hermione. The perfect family, perfect boyfriend, Headgirl, top of her year. Things couldn't be better for Hermione Granger.  
  
For the rest of the morning Hermione chatted to her parents about her plans after she completed Hogwarts. At 10am she ran to her room to check if her belongings were packed. When she entered her bedroom she found her cat Crookshanks curled up in an orange ball on her bed. Smiling at him she walked to her trunk and opened it.  
Clothes were folded and piled neatly, her homework which she completed in one week was rolled up and tied was placed in the corner next two her brand new textbooks. Everything she needed was there.  
Now to pack her bag to take onto the train with her. She walked to her wooden closet and pulled out a denim bag. Hermione carefully placed her uniform in it and placed some light reading books in there as well.  
"Crookshanks," called Hermione, "Come on boy, time to put you in your cage. We have to leave soon."  
Crookshanks looked up at his owner than at the cage he had to get into.  
"Come on Shankie. It's only till we get onto the train. Than I can let you out to roam and annoy the Slytherins."  
Crookshanks reluctantly got up and jumped off the comfortable bed and toddled into the cat cage.  
Hermione knelt down smiling at her orange, squashed face cat. She shut the door and stood back up.  
Glancing at her watch she saw it was now twenty past ten. Time to get going.  
Picking up her bag and pulling that onto her back, Hermione grabbed the handle of her trunk and picked up Crookshanks cage and headed to the main hall, which led to the front door.  
  
In the kitchen she could hear her parents hushed angry voices.  
"We can't keep acting like this! We have to find a way to tell Hermione!" came her mother's angry voice.  
"And how do you prepose we tell her? She's only 17 years old!" came her father's equally angry voice.  
Hermione entered the kitchen a slight frown on her face, "Tell me what?"  
Her parents looked up at her startled.  
"Oh it's nothing," smiled her mother, "All packed?"  
"Hang on. What you need to tell me sounded important... what is it?" said Hermione firmly.  
"Oh... it's.... your father may be getting a promotion at work," said her mother in a fake cheery voice, "Isn't that right Barry dear?"  
Hermione's fathers face looked strained for a moment before he broke into his smile that lit up a whole room, "Yes it is."  
"Right," said Hermione uncertainly, "Well I'm ready to leave."  
"Already?" cried her mother looking at her watch, "Oh well I suppose by the time we get there it will be quarter too."  
Hermione nodded and with help from her parents they lugged her gear to their car.  
  
The trip to Kingscross Station was tense. This wasn't a normal thing for Hermione. Normally the three of them would be chatting mindlessly. But the tension was so thick Hermione was sure she could slice her wand through it.  
  
By the time they reached the station Hermione was glad to be out of the car.  
Her parents walked her too Platform Nine, the barrier to her world she loved so dearly.  
"Well, we'll see you at Christmas," said her mother smiling.  
"Take care pumpkin, and please stay out of trouble," added her father.  
"Dad I always do!" grinned Hermione hugging her father.  
"Of course she does Barry," laughed her mother when Hermione hugged her.  
  
Hermione grabbed her trolley and with one final wave Hermione ran through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾.  
The sound of the whistle on the Hogwarts express brought a smile to Hermione's lips. The smell made her feel warm and content, the tension from the trip to Kingscross washing away.  
Hermione pushed her trolley through the chattering students to the luggage carriage saying hi to anyone she knew.  
Once at the luggage carriage Hermione lifted her trunk off.  
"I need to pack less books," thought Hermione as she pulled it onto the carriage.  
"Well, well, well," came a cold and drawling voice that was very familiar to Hermione, "If it isn't Mudblood Granger."  
Hermione turned on her boot heel to face the smirking Prince of Slytherins, "And if it isn't the Great Bouncing Ferret himself."  
Draco's eyes widened when he noticed the gold badge pinned to Hermione's top, "No way... you can't be."  
"Headgirl? Well that's what the badge says," snapped Hermione walking past him.  
She jumped off the carriage and returned to her trolley to a restless Crookshanks.  
"Don't worry boy. I'll have you out of there in no time flat," said Hermione picking up his cage and her bag.  
  
Draco jumped off the carriage to see his father laughing at something Gregory Goyle Senior had said, obviously something stupid. Draco didn't get it. What did they see so thrilling about working for a foul creature by the name of Lord Voldemort? He just didn't get it. All the students in his house saw it as a honour, a privilege. Draco found it wrong. His father had brought him up to not serve others, yet his father was serving someone. That basically made him a hypocrite. And Draco had decided when Voldemort's return was well known by all that he was not going to serve that foul creature. His only hope was that Potter would kill Voldemort before the end of this year.  
With a sigh Draco walked over to his father, completely aware of the girls ogling him as he walked past.  
"Father, my things are packed," said Draco.  
Lucius nodded at his son, "Excuse me for a moment Greg,"  
Gregory nodded and Lucius turned to his son.  
"Do you know who the Headgirl is?"  
Draco sighed and nodded, "Hermione Granger. Harry Potters bestfriend and girlfriend."  
"That low mudblood? Despicable, trust Dumbledore to make a choice like that."  
Draco merely nodded.  
"Have nothing to do with her other than Head duties, you understand me?"  
"Yes father."  
"Good. I shall see you this summer."  
"Bye father," said Draco before heading to the Hogwarts Express.  
Yes, thought Draco, I am not becoming a lowly Deatheater.  
  
Hermione walked past all the compartments looking for any sign of her boyfriend and bestfriend.  
Crookshanks was becoming more restless as the seconds passed.  
"Soon Crookshanks," said Hermione as she heard a familiar voice in a compartment next to her. She than heard a soft giggle.  
Maybe it was Ron talking to his new girlfriend he'd told her about in his last letter.  
Without knocking Hermione opened the compartment door. Instantly she felt Crookshanks cage drop and felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her stomach.  
Hermione backed away from the door tears building up, threatening to fall.  
The boy and girl looked at Hermione in surprise.  
"How... how _could you_?" hissed Hermione.  
"Hermione!" came the boys pleading voice.  
Hermione grabbed Crookshanks cage and ran down the corridor blinded by tears.  
Someone with long red hair stepped out in front of her, surprised to see her friend in such a state.  
"Hermione?" came Ginny Weasley's surprised voice, "My god girl, what's wrong?"  
Hermione shook her head to distraught to speak.  
"Let's go to the prefects lounge," said Ginny taking Crookshanks cage from her.  
Hermione merely nodded and let Ginny lead her down the corridor.  
  
**A/N: Well please tell me wether I should continue or give up now... anyways review...please  
  
Love yas!  
  
Love Coz! **


	2. Anger and Threats

**A/N: Heylo everybody! I am glad some of you are really enjoying this story. Now I've sort of built an idea in my mind as to what is going to happen. But really I am making most of it up from the top of my mind... well enjoy this chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: If Harry Potter belonged to me I wouldn't be writing a fan-fic, I would be completing the 6th book.  
**  
_Chapter Two: Anger and Threats_  
  
Ginny sat a crying Hermione on one of the two plush maroon couches in the prefects lounge. She set Crookshanks cage down and opened it letting the restless cat out and than sat beside Hermione looking at her worriedly.  
"Hermione, please tell me what is wrong?" asked Ginny placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
Hermione shook her head and continued sobbing.  
"Please Hermione, just tell me!"  
Hermione looked up from her hands to Ginny, "Oh, it was awful Ginny!"  
"What was awful? Did your parents fight or something?"  
"No," said Hermione wiping her tears with the back of her hand, "It has nothing to do with them at all."  
"Than what is it? Only something terrible could put you in this state."  
"I... I saw Harry... making out with... oh Ginny! It was awful!"  
"Who was Harry snogging?"  
"The one person in my year I can't stand!"  
"Lavender Brown?"  
Hermione nodded and wiped away angry tears.  
"Are you sure it was him?"  
"Yes! I was walking past a closed compartment door and I heard a familiar voice. I thought it was Ron talking to his girlfriend. But it wasn't! It was Harry and her!"  
"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry!"  
Hermione let the tears that had been threatening to fall, fall. Ginny pulled her bestfriend into a hug letting her cry.  
"It's okay Herms... I'll help you through this okay?"  
Hermione pulled away smiling a little, "Thanks Ginny... I just can't believe he would do something like that! I always thought Harry was you know the loyal type. I thought he would never hurt his friends let alone his girlfriend... what am I going to do?"  
Ginny sighed, "Are you going to end things with him?"  
Hermione nodded straight away, "My Mum always told me to never stick with a guy who cheats on you. If you do he'll only do it again."  
"Okay... well... don't let Harry know he hurt you. Don't say he didn't either Herms. I can see it in your eyes."  
"I won't."  
"It's going to be hard... very hard to get over him."  
Hermione nodded and rummaged through her bag and found her wallet.  
"What are you doing?" asked Ginny.  
Hermione just opened up her wallet and pulled out a photo. It was of Harry hugging her in the snow.  
"What do I do with this?" asked Hermione handing it to Ginny.  
Ginny looked at it and half smiled, "In my opinion I would give it back to him and let him make that choice. Along with that necklace he gave you."  
Hermione pulled a silver chain out from underneath her top. It had a white crystal charm in the shape of a heart hanging from it.  
"I think I will," sighed Hermione taking it off as the compartment prefect lounge door opened.  
Hermione and Ginny looked up to see the one and only, Draco Malfoy enter. Blaise Zabini his bestfriend and Crabbe and Goyle followed him in.  
The two girls looked at each other there eyes saying 'ignore them'.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Princess of Mudblood's and Princess of Weasels," drawled Draco falling onto a green couch.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and placed the necklace in Ginny's hand.

"Ron! Ron!"  
Ronald Weasley turned around in the train corridor to see Harry running towards him.  
"Hey mate! I've been looking for you and Hermione all over," said Ron smiling.  
Ron noticed Harry flinched at the sound of Hermione's name.  
"Err yeah. Well I'm sure she's fine," said Harry.  
"What? Why do you say that? Harry mate she's your girlfriend. You haven't seen her all summer."  
"Yeah I know, but she's a big girl..." trailed off Harry.  
"Did something happen that I don't know about?" asked Ron frowning.  
"No, no nothing at all."  
"You could never lie. What happened?"  
"I said nothing happened."  
"Well... if you say so. Come on, let's go find her."  
Ron turned and walked down the corridor before Harry could object meaning he had no choice but to follow Ron.  
  
Ginny had successfully gotten Hermione's mind off Harry by showing her, her copy of _Hogwarts, A History._  
"So when did you get it?" asked Hermione turning the pages slowly.  
"How did you afford it?" came Draco's cold voice.  
Ginny ignored him and looked at it with Hermione, "I got for being Prefect again this year. I thought it might come in handy."  
"It does," smiled Hermione, "Best book I ever brought. Even my mum has read it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. It helped her understand why I love the Magical World so much."  
Ginny smiled, "Do you know who Headboy is yet?"  
Hermione shook her head, "Do you know?"  
"It's not Ron or... him."  
"Oh," said Hermione, "I wonder who it is than?"  
"Let me put your pathetic mind at ease," came Draco's cold drawl across the room.  
Hermione and Ginny looked up at him, eye's narrowed.  
"Well do tell," snapped Hermione, "Or is your mind malfunctioning from having to work so hard for once in your life?"  
Draco sneered at her, "The Headboy Granger, is me."  
"Bullshit!" cried Ginny.  
"No bullshit Weaslette."  
"His dad brought the spot for him Ginny," said Hermione returning to the book.  
"Yeah, your right," sighed Ginny.  
"My father," said Draco sitting up right looking at the two Gryffindor's before him, "Made me work to get this spot."  
"So," said Hermione looking at him, her eye's as cold as his, "You do work. What a miracle."  
"If anyone bribed there way to the head Position Granger, it was you."  
"I worked just as hard as you Malfoy!"  
"Bull Granger, you suck up to all the teacher... oh Professor, I know!" mimicked Draco.  
"It's not my fault I'm more tolerable than you. No one takes to kindly to Ferret's specially one's that bounce."  
Ginny covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Even Blaise was containing himself from laughter.  
"You two need to grow up," said Blaise once he recovered, "All you two do is bicker."  
"It's not my fault he's an arrogant, stuck up jackass!" yelled Hermione.  
A knock at the door stopped the exchanging of comments.  
"What?" snapped Hermione to the door.  
"Lovely Headgirl behaviour Granger," smirked Draco.  
"Oh eat me!"  
The door opened revealing Ron and Harry who was trying to hide.  
"Get him out of here," snapped Hermione looking at the floor.  
"Who?" asked a confused Ron walking in.  
Hermione stood up looking directly at Ron, "The cheat!"  
"What?" asked Ron confused, "Who's the cheat?"  
"Behind you!"  
"Oh... so Potty went around with other girls behind Granger's back?" said Draco enjoying his words hit Ron one by one.  
Ron slowly turned to face Harry, "What does Hermione mean by you being a cheat?"  
Harry opened his mouth then closed it.  
"It means," said Hermione coldly taking her photo and necklace from Ginny, "That Harry got caught making out with the one person in my house I can't stand, I was the one that caught him, I was the one that trusted him, I was the one that told him I love him, I was the idiot for dating him and I'm saying it's OVER!"  
"Hermione... it wasn't what it looked like," said Harry in a pleading voice.  
"Oh so you tripped your lips accidentally hit Lavenders and you were unbuttoning her top to see if she was bruised from when you tripped?"  
Harry looked at his feet.  
"That's what I thought."  
Hermione walked over to him and handed him the necklace and photo, "I trusted you, I love you and you go and do this to me? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"That isn't going to turn everything back to being perfect."  
"I didn't mean it to happen like this."  
"What did you want to happen Harry? Did you want me to ignore the fact that I caught you cheating on me? Did you want me to say 'Oh Harry sorry when you finish having sexual intercourse with Lavender I'll be waiting in our compartment' did you?"  
"No!"  
"Than why! Why did you do it Harry?" cried Hermione near tears.  
Everyone was silent, even Draco wasn't scoffing or making comments. If anything it was pleasure for him to see Harry Potter come undone.  
"I don't know!" replied Harry.  
"Get out," muttered Hermione.  
"Hermione can't we be friends?"  
"OUT!"  
"Ple-"  
"Get out of here! I don't want to see you at all!" screamed Hermione.  
Harry turned on his heel and left.  
Hermione fought the tears; she fought them with all her might. But still they fell down her pink cheeks, one after the other.  
Ron had never seen Hermione fall apart like she was now.  
Ginny rushed to Hermione's side and led her to a chair. Ron sat beside Hermione as well, rubbing her back soothingly.  
The silent room filled with a soft cold laugh.  
The three Gryffindor's looked up at Draco frowning.  
"Potter came undone. Oh this is bliss," smirked Draco.  
In a split second Hermione was up and inches from Draco, her wand tip pointed at him, "Say a word to anyone and I'll make sure your head position is removed form you and given to someone more worthwhile."  
Draco sneered at Hermione.  
"I mean it Malfoy, you know I do."  
"Don't threaten me you filthy-"  
Draco was silenced from Hermione performing the silencing charm on him.  
"I've heard enough crap from your mouth for one day."  
Hermione sat down, between her friends, "Don't worry Ron. I won't get in trouble. He'll be talking once we reach Hogwarts."  
Ron, who had been tensed up, relaxed immediately and smiled at Hermione.  
  
**A/N: Well what do ya's think? Review!  
  
Love yas!  
  
Love Coz! **


	3. Another Fight

**A/N: Hey Peoples! I'm so pleased you all are loving this story. Especially the reviewers who read all my stories. Just so you readers who do read all my stories, part two... the sequel to Everything Changes is now up! Now to this story, which is becoming my fave to write!  
  
DISCALIMER: Like I have said before if I owned Harry Potter I would be writing the sixth book, so no I don't own Harry Potter!  
**  
_Chapter Three: Another Fight  
_  
The train was fifteen minutes away from Hogsmeade. Ginny and Ron had left a few minutes ago along with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was glaring at Hermione expectantly. Hermione knowing very well what he wanted smiled at him to just annoy him.  
"You can wait til I return from changing into my uniform Malfoy," said Hermione standing up and walking to the change room at the back of the compartment.  
Draco glared at Hermione as she passed him, leaving Draco alone with a hissing Crookshanks.  
"Oh this is just lovely," thought Draco, "Mudblood Granger getting the better of me. If my father saw... why do I even care what he thinks?"  
Draco sighed, not that you could hear him do so, and starred out the side window at the night sky. The moon was shining brightly through the patchy grey clouds. Draco's head snapped in the direction of the noise of Hermione entering the room again.  
Again Draco glared at Hermione expectantly.  
"Okay fine," sighed Hermione, "Don't chuck a hissy fit. That would only show you being the girl we all know you are."  
Draco's face went red with anger and Hermione reversed the spell allowing him to speak.  
"About time!" yelled Draco, "_Who_ do _you_ think _you_ are?"  
"Well Malfoy, I'm pretty sure I'm Hermione Granger."  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh great comeback."  
"You know what?" sighed Hermione, "Arguing with you is a waste of my time and breath."  
"I couldn't agree more."  
"My god the Great Draco Malfoy agrees with a filthy little mudblood, what on earth is the world coming too?"  
"I dunno," muttered Draco before going to change.  
Hermione frowned at his retreating back, "What on earth did that mean?" thought Hermione.  
With a shrug of her shoulders Hermione put Crookshanks back in his cage and packed away a few things.  
  
The train finally reached its destination. Hermione got of the train and found Ron.  
"Ron, could you please take Crookshanks?" asked Hermione, "I have to help the first years get to the boats."  
"Sure thing. I'll see you at the Feast," grinned Ron.  
"Thankyou so much."  
With a quick hug Hermione ran back over to the train where a group of first years were waiting with Draco glaring at them all.  
"About time Granger," snapped Draco looking at her.  
Hermione smiled sweetly at him and than smiled at the nervous first years.  
"No need to be nervous," said Hermione, "I'm Hermione Granger your Headgirl and this boy is Draco Malfoy your Headboy. Okay we are both going to lead you down to the boats. Waiting for you there will be Professor Hagrid. He will take you across the lake where you will than be led across the grounds to the Great Hall. Waiting for you there with be Professor McGonagall. Okay lets go and please stick together."  
Hermione turned and started walking the first years following close behind. Draco took up the rear, hurrying any stragglers up.  
  
They walked down a winding path, there robes whipping out behind them due to the cool breeze from the lake.  
"Hello Hagrid!" greeted Hermione.  
"Hi yer Hermione!" boomed Hagrid, "Well you an' Malfoy best get back to your carriage."  
"Okay, you right here?"  
"I'm fine. Off yer go! Don' want ter be late do yer?"  
"No. Bye Hagrid."  
"See yer later."  
Hermione brushed past Draco and back up the dark winding hill. Draco followed close behind absently watching Hermione's hips sway as she walked.  
"Lumos!" muttered Hermione as she nearly slipped.  
It was much easier going down. Hermione looked up at the darkened sky and saw that dark clouds had blocked the moon and starlight. A bright white flash of lightly flickered across the sky followed by the rumble of thunder.  
"It's going to rain," said Draco looking up at the clouds.  
Hermione just mumbled a reply and hurried up the hill. Draco also quickened his pace, lighting his wand.  
More lightening flashed, this time catching Hermione by surprise.  
"Scared of storms Granger?" snickered Draco.  
"Unlike you, no I'm not," snapped Hermione as they reached even ground.  
"I'm not scared Granger. Do you need Potter to hug you?"  
"I have no use for _cheaters_."  
Draco smirked at Hermione's cold voice, she sounded very Slytherin like. Something he had never expected Hermione to sound like. Opening the carriage door Draco climbed in followed by Hermione who snapped it shut behind her.  
They both sat across from each other determined to ignore the person in front of them. Hermione starred out the window up at the sky full of lightening. Draco gazed at the well cared for grounds.

The ride to the castle was actually a quiet one. Hermione jumped out of the carriage first walking to the castle straight away. Glancing at the grounds she saw Hagrid leading the first years to the castle. With a smile on her face Hermione walked into the Entrance Hall, only to be greeted by Professor McGonagall.  
"Good evening Miss Granger. Congratulation's on making Headgirl," said the professor smiling.  
"Thankyou Professor," replied Hermione.  
"Mr Malfoy." Hermione noticed the change in McGonagall's tone.  
Looking behind her Hermione saw Draco walk in.  
"Evening Professor," said Draco coldly.  
McGonagall glared at Draco before turning back to Hermione, "You both may proceed in."  
"Thankyou," said Hermione walking in with Draco.  
"Stupid old tart," muttered Draco as they neared the Great Hall.  
"She is not you stupid prat!" replied Hermione.  
"Oh that's right. You're her favourite student. Goody goody Granger."  
They both came a to a halt at the Great Hall doors, unaware of the crowd watching them, including an amused, wise old Professor.  
"Favourite student?" cried Hermione, "Oh that's just rich! Malfoy if anyone here is a teachers pet its you! At least Professor McGonagall doesn't play favourites!"  
"And who are you saying plays favourites?"  
"Let's see. Long nose, greasy hair, always dresses in black, has something against the cheat. I think that _clearly_ describes only one Professor at Hogwarts."  
"Oh do tell."  
"Snape."  
"Snape?"  
"Yes Snape. Oh ten points to Mr Malfoy for cutting his plant roots up in proper squares," mimicked Hermione, "Oh wait there's more believe me. Twenty points from Gryffindor for breathing."  
"That's utter crap Granger."  
"No it's not and you know it Malfoy."  
"Want to talk about favourites huh? Well I guess you weren't Potter's favourite seeing as he had someone else filling in that spot."  
"What about you? You seem to have a new favourite girl everyday... no wait every hour it's a new favourite girl. Who is it this hour? Pansy? Or Millicent? No wait now that the cheat has finished with Lavender she'll become your new favourite? Am I right?"  
"Please welcome your Headgirl and Headboy for 2004!" came a voice out of nowhere.  
Hermione and Draco jumped and turned to look in front of them to see the Great Hall. Everyone was focused on them including the Professors.  
Hermione and Draco walked in shooting glares at each other.  
"Filthy mudblood," muttered Draco.  
"Jumping ferret," replied Hermione before they parted ways.  
  
Hermione quickly sat beside Ron ignoring Harry's pleading eyes.  
"What was that all about?" whispered Ron.  
"It started with him calling McGonagall an old tart. Than what you heard was the rest," replied Hermione as the first years entered.  
"Oh well," nodded Ron, "You won't believe who's the new DADA teacher."  
"Who?"  
"Have a look for yourself."  
Hermione craned her neck up at the teacher's table and saw bright pink hair.  
"Tonks!" cried Hermione, "Oh my god!"  
Tonks waved happily at Hermione who waved back.  
"Extra precaution me and Ginny reckon," said Ron quietly, "You know with You-Know-Who and all."  
"Yeah. Do you think this years it?"  
"The big battle?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who knows?"  
"He's laying low... which means he could be up to anything."  
"Only time will tell."  
  
**A/N: Not much I know. But you know... I'm working out what should happen, how Herms and Draco's relationship should develop. Any ideas? If you have some, do tell!  
  
Love yas  
  
Love Coz! **


	4. First Day Of School

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! Okay a lot of you are 'disgusted' with how I 'ruined' Harry's image. Oh come on people! Do you really think I would totally do that to our hero? Please just keep reading, there is more than meets the eye... Oh and I have changed it from Romance/Action/ Adventure to Romance/Drama... other than that, thankyou for reviewing and I hope you enjoy Chapter Four!  
  
DISCLAMER: Well we all know the answer right? Just in case for some lunatic reason you don't know I'll tell you: I DO NOT WHAT SO EVER OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE PLACES MENTIONED!**  
  
_Chapter Four: First Day of School  
_  
The rest of the feast went along smoothly. Hermione talked to Ron, Neville, Seamus, Pavarti and Ginny. It seemed that Pavarti was just as angry at Lavenders behaviour as Hermione was. But Ginny kept on casting strange looks at Harry who was stuck between Dennis and Colin Creevy.  
  
The next morning rose to be a clear blue warm one. Hermione rolled over in her king-single bed and looked around her new room. Head students got their own room in their house tower. Hermione's room was at the top of the Girls Dormitory staircase. Sitting up Hermione smiled and looked around her room. White plush carpet, deep maroon walls. There were two wooden old-fashioned doors. One near the full-length windows, which faced towards the Quidditch pitch and one across the other side of the room. The one near the windows lead to the staircase and the other to Hermione's private bathroom. Next to the bathroom door was a dark wooden desk, which had Hermione's bag full of her textbooks on it. Next to Hermione bed, which was in the middle of the room the head of the bed against a wall, was a wooden bedside table with her alarm clock and a photo of her parents on it. Next to her bedroom door was a bookcase, which adjoined onto her cupboard and dresser.  
Hermione climbed out of bed and dressed into her uniform. She than brushed her hair and forgot about makeup.  
"Not as if I have anyone to please," muttered Hermione, "And I'm not going to let him make me cry."  
Nodding at herself and what she decided, Hermione grabbed her bag and left for the Great Hall.  
  
"Good morning Ginny," greeted Hermione cheerfully taking a seat beside her.  
Ginny yawned and smiled at Hermione, "Y-you s-seem h-happy today."  
"I decided I'm not going to let him make me cry today. Anyway has McGonagall handed out timetables yet?"  
"Not yet. Morning Ron."  
Ron nodded and started piling his plate with bacon, eggs, has browns, sausages and toast.  
"His brain hasn't loaded the talking section yet Gin," laughed Hermione.  
"Ahh... I see. Always knew you were slow Ron."  
Ron glared at his sister and friend before they all laughed.  
"Here are your timetables... ahh Miss Granger could you do me a favour and hand out the Slytherin timetables?" came McGonagall's strict voice.  
"Err... sure," replied Hermione standing up.  
Ginny and Ron smiled sympathetically before returning to feeding their faces.  
"Thankyou Miss Granger," smiled McGonagall handing Hermione a stack of 250 timetables.  
"Oh okay," said Hermione slowly grimacing at Pansy's timetable, which was on top.

Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table and started handing timetables out.  
"I'm not taking that," snarled Millicent looking at Hermione's hand in disgust.  
"Oh stop being pathetic and take it," snapped Hermione, "Or I won't give it to you and you will have no idea where to go to for your first lesson."  
Millicent glared at Hermione and took it muttering threats under her breath.  
"Oh please, you don't scare me anyway I could beat you in a duel with my eyes shut," Hermione looked at the next timetable, "Zabini, Blaise."  
Hermione spotted the dark haired, hazel eyed tallish boy and walked down to him.  
"Zabini," said Hermione holding out his timetable.  
"Granger," replied Blaise nodding.  
Hermione smiled and handed Crabbe and Goyle's there's.  
"Malfoy," muttered Hermione scowling.  
"What?" came a cold drawl behind her.  
Hermione turned on her heel, "Your timetable."  
"You've been touching it?"  
"What scared you'll catch cooties?"  
"No, mudblood germs."  
"That is just as pathetic as cooties Malfoy. Now do you want it or not?"  
"Not particularly."  
"Okay fine... let's see," murmured Hermione turning her back to him, "Parkinson, Jonathon!"  
A blonde boy with a similar nose to Pansy raised his hand. Hermione walked towards him with Draco watching her.  
"Where are you going Granger?"  
"Doing my job."  
"Give me my timetable."  
"You said you didn't want it."  
"I said not particularly."  
"Just as good as saying no."  
"Give me my timetable."  
Hermione just continued handing out the timetables till she had only Draco's in her hand.  
"Granger."  
Hermione walked past him back to the Gryffindor table to collect her bag and head for her first lesson, Advanced Transfiguration.  
Draco couldn't believe how stubborn Hermione was being and followed her.  
"Give me my timetable dammit."  
"You know there is such thing as asking me nicely Malfoy."  
"I will not act nice to you Granger."  
"Have it your way then. Pansy do you want Malfoy's timetable?" said Hermione turning to face Pansy's direction.  
"Please Granger... please just let me have it!" pleaded Draco.  
Hermione smirked at Draco, "Anyone would think you didn't want her to know what lessons you have. Here you go."  
Hermione handed Draco his timetable and left the Great Hall.  
"She did it again!" thought Draco furiously knowing that was the second time Hermione had pulled a stunt over him.  
  
Hermione entered her Transfiguration classroom ten minutes before the lesson began. Hermione found a seat near the front and waited.  
Slowly students trickled in talking with friends. Advanced Transfiguration was a mixture of Slytherin's, Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's. Not one Hufflepuff. Much to Hermione's relief Draco wasn't in this class.  
"Hey Hermione."  
Hermione looked up and smiled at Dean and Pavarti.  
"Hey you two. Take a seat," replied Hermione smiling.  
Pavarti and Dean quickly took a seat a McGonagall entered.  
"Morning class. Now this year..." McGonagall quickly slipped into the lecture about this years outcomes and what she will be expecting of the top Transfiguration students she saw before her.  
An hour later and two, two-meter rolls of parchment of notes Transfiguration came to an end. Hermione quietly packed her bag, saying bye to Dean and Pavarti as they left before her.  
"Miss Granger? Could I please see you for a minute?" asked McGonagall wiping her blackboard clean.  
"Sure Professor," said Hermione walking over to her.  
"Tonight at 7pm," said McGonagall looking at her, "There will be a head meeting in my office. Can you please inform Mr Malfoy... if you have to, _make_ him listen to you."  
Hermione nodded, "Okay Professor."  
"Have a good day."  
Hermione nodded and quickly left for Potions.  
  
Walking through a corridor near the dungeon entrance Hermione heard her name being called. Looking back over her shoulder Hermione saw Harry.  
Instantly Hermione started walking faster.  
"Please Hermione! Listen to me!" begged Harry catching up to her.  
"I'm late for my lesson," replied Hermione looking dead ahead.  
"Just give me one minute."  
"I don't have one minute to spare you." Tears were welling up in Hermione's eyes.  
"Well a second then," persisted Harry.  
Hermione stopped walking and looked at Harry, "Just leave me alone! I don't need any of this right now! Stop begging me to listen to you. I saw what I saw, I wasn't seeing things! You cheated on me! That's all there is!"  
With a whirl of robes Hermione continued on her way without a backward glance at Harry.  
Harry stood rooted to the spot watching Hermione walk away in tears.  
"If only she knew the truth," thought Harry sadly.  
But there was something that Harry didn't get. He didn't know what but he knew he wasn't feeling something right.  
  
Hermione slammed her bag on the desk as she sat down in the potions classroom waiting for Snape.  
"Chucking a tantrum are we?"  
Hermione looked behind her and saw Draco smirking his annoying smirk at her.  
"Oh shut up git."  
"Oh that hurt Granger. It broke my heart."  
"You have a heart? Wow... that is a scientific miracle," said Hermione mockingly.  
"Oh ha ha. So what did Potty do to you this time? Sleep with Weasel?"  
"If you don't shut up Malfoy not only will your so called heart be broken but so will your head, along with a few more limbs. And I won't be using magic either."  
"You? Break my bones?"  
"Yes me break your twigs you call bones."  
"These are not twigs Granger," sneered Draco flexing his arm.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the front as Hannah Abbott sat beside her.  
"Hello Hermione. I heard what happened with Harry," smiled Hannah sympathetically.  
Hermione smiled, "Hey Hannah. I think everyone has heard what's happened between us."  
"Do you think everything will work out between you two?"  
Hermione opened her mouth and closed it.  
That question had her thinking. If things did work out with Harry did she want to go out with him still? Wouldn't any normal girl be in a complete mess about something like that? Why wasn't Hermione hurting? What the hell are her feelings towards Harry come to think about it?  
"I-I dunno Hannah. I honestly don't know," sighed Hermione.  
"Wow I have to write this one down," sneered Draco who had been listening to them, "Granger doesn't know something."  
"Well Malfoy. I do happen to know one thing you don't know," smiled Hermione.  
Hannah threw her a questioning look.  
"And what is that Granger?" asked Draco.  
"I'm not telling."  
With another smile Hermione turned back to the front as Snape literally flew into the classroom.  
"Quiet and face the front. No foolish wand waving or silly incantations. I want your undivided attention. This year is your NEWT year. This year is your career decision. The marks you receive for these tests are the decider for your future wether you believe it or not... now onto more important things..." Snape, just like McGonagall fell into a lecture of what he expected this year.  
Draco kept throwing Hermione curious looks all through out the lesson. What did she know that he didn't know?  
"Mudblood tell me what you know!" hissed Draco when Snape had his back turned.  
Hermione shook her head sniggering.  
"What do you know?" whispered Hannah so Draco couldn't hear.  
"Nothing. I'm having him on," replied Hermione, "Laugh as if a told you."  
Hannah nodded and laughed quietly throwing Draco a look to make him think Hermione told her.  
"Granger you freak, tell me!" whispered Draco.  
Hermione just dipped her quill in her inkbottle and continued writing.  
  
By the end of the lesson Draco looked as if he was going to lose his mind. The bell sounded and everyone began packing.  
"Oh Malfoy," said Hermione remembering McGonagall's message, "McGonagall said to tell you that tonight at 7pm sharp we have a meeting with her in her office. And just so you know that is not the thing I know that you don't know okay?"  
Draco rose his eyebrows, "What is you know that I don't know?"  
"Something that is so shocking you will wet your pants if I told you," replied Hermione walking out.  
Draco threw his belongings in his bag and rushed out after Hermione.  
"Come on Granger tell me."  
"What's this? Malfoy being nice to me?" said Hermione loud enough for people walking past to stop and watch them.  
Draco looked around and glared at Hermione, "The day I'm nice to you is the day I go crazy."  
"Which would be any day now."  
"You wish you filthy little mudblood."  
Hermione's eyes narrowed darkly, "Me, wish for you to be nice to me? Ha! Dream on Ferret Brains."  
"Why would I dream on for something like that to happen? Shouldn't you be dreaming that Voldemort doesn't kill you?"  
Hermione's anger flared up two more notches, "You know what? Your ego is so fucking huge that your head needs deflating! You strut around this place as if you own it! It's always make way for the King of Slytherins... but really you are only leading a kingdom of ferrets!"  
"My ego huge? I would be worrying about Potty's ego!" sneered Draco; "He seems to think he can get any girl in bed!"  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "You really are scared aren't you?"  
"What are you on about?"  
"You are scared that Harry is going to our do you in everything! Just admit it Malfoy you are scared."  
"I am not Granger!"  
Draco barged past Hermione nearly knocking her to the ground.  
Hermione caught her balance but knowing fully well she had hit Draco where it hurt the most.  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall ten minutes later. Already the hall was buzzing with the news of there latest argument.  
Hermione found Ron and quickly sat beside him.  
"Hey Herms," smiled Ron, "How has your day been?"  
"Could be better. Yours?" replied Hermione.  
"Been good."  
Hermione nodded and spotted Ginny talking quietly to Harry, "What are they talking about?"  
"I don't know... but you know Ginny. She's the peacemaker."  
"I always figured that to be my job."  
"That's between me and Harry."  
"Oh true. So what have you got next?"  
"Care Of Magical Creatures. You?"  
"Same... and we are with the Slytherins."  
"Oh yay. Malfoy"  
"Argh, as if I haven't spent enough time with that git in two days."  
"Poor you. I sympathise for you."  
Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ron."  
"Glad it's not me though."  
Hermione slapped him laughing.

Twenty minutes later the troop of seventh year Gryffindor's made there way to Hagrid's Hut.  
The Slytherin's looked up at the loud noise drawing closer to them. Draco watched Hermione with a slight interest as she talked and laughed with Ron, Pavarti, Dean and another Gryffindor girl. The other thirty Gryffindor's, Harry included talked in smaller groups.  
Hermione looed up at the feeling of someone watching her and saw Draco avert his gaze to the sky.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and went back to talking.  
Hagrid's hut door swung open and out he came looking a little disappointed about something.  
Hermione noticing this walked over to Hagrid.  
"Hagrid, is everything okay?" asked Hermione.  
"No, no, it's nothin' at all," replied Hagrid, "Gather round all of yer', gather round."  
The two houses huddled closer to Hagrid and looked at him expectantly.  
"Righ' Dumbledore has asked me to give yer assignment ter' do. He has also given me a list of who's working with whom. That makes it a group one. Righ' listen for yer name." Hagrid unrolled a roll of parchment, "Lavender and Gregory, Seamus and Pansy, Melissa and Jackson, 'Arry and Millicent, Ron and Josie, 'Ermione and Draco..."  
The list went on for another ten minutes.  
"Righ' find yer partner and work out an animal ter study. Yer ter make a speech about em in two weeks."  
Hermione groaned out loud when everyone paired up.  
"This is wrong," groaned Hermione, "What did I do wrong to deserve this?"  
Draco frowned at Hermione's comment, "You should fell honoured to work with me Granger."  
"Get over yourself."  
"I think you should get over yourself."  
"Look let's just work out an animal to study and when we should meet to work on the speech. I do plan on passing this."  
"So do I."  
"My god something we can agree on."  
Draco half smiled but suppressed it.

Hermione glanced at her watch. It was 6:55pm. Saying bye to her friends Hermione left the Great Hall for her meeting with McGonagall. Walking swiftly, Hermione made her way to McGonagall's office dead on seven.  
Rasing a hand Hermione knocked on her head of houses door.  
"Come in Miss Granger."  
Hermione opened the door and walked in to see Draco already there.  
"Evening Professor... Malfoy," said Hermione taking a seat.  
"Granger," replied Draco.  
McGonagall nodded in a approval of their maturity to act civil, "Okay. This really isn't a meeting. I called you both here to show you your meeting room. I'm sure you have heard of it?"  
They both nodded.  
"Okay well follow me to it," said McGonagall standing up.  
The two heads followed her out of her office, down a dark corridor, up two flights of stairs, down another corridor till they came to a painting of an old hag.  
"This is the entrance to your meeting room. The password is Tycoon... don't ask why... it just is. You two will meet here once a week to discuss school issues. Every meeting there will be a letter on the table inside about what needs to be discussed. Any questions?"  
Hermione and Draco shook their heads.  
"Well you both may leave."  
Draco and Hermione said bye and went two different directions. Draco down stairs and Hermione further up the corridor to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
"Petunia Major!" replied Hermione.  
"Very good dear."  
Hermione smiled and entered.  
"Hermione!" cried Ginny-seeing Hermione enter, "I need to talk to you!"  
  
**A/N: And I'm leaving it there... so what is it Ginny needs to speak to herms about? Oh well you'll see...  
  
Love yas!  
  
Love Coz! **


	5. I Hate You

**A/N: Hello! Well I haven't checked my reviews from the last chapter yet. So I am hoping you are liking it. Umm onto the story.  
  
DiScLiAmEr: No it does not belong to me. Well only the plot.  
**  
_Chapter Five: I Hate You  
_  
"What? What is it?" asked Hermione startled by Ginny nearly tackling her to the ground.  
"It's really important!" cried Ginny, "Can we talk in your room?"  
"Yeah okay. Can you just calm it a bit please? And stop screaming out the words. I intend on keeping my hearing."  
"Sorry," said Ginny calmly.  
Hermione nodded in approval and they walked upstairs to Hermione's dormitory.  
  
"Stupid mudblood," growled Draco storming into the Slytherin common room.  
"Hey Draco," said Blaise noticing his best friend, "Did you and Granger get into a fight again?"  
"No," snapped Draco, "She's just so god damn annoying. Did you know earlier today she accused me of being scared?"  
"Of what?"  
"Of her lover boy Pothead."  
"Scar head?"  
"Yeah. That I was scared he was going to out do me in everything. Who does she think she is?"  
"Why do you let her get to you?"  
"I don't!"  
"You do. You two bicker so much. It's amusing to watch you two going at it. You both can't be left alone for two minutes."  
"You find it amusing?"  
"Yeah I do. And so does the younger Weasley. I dunno about Crabbe and Goyle. I don't think they know what an argument is to tell you the truth."  
"How could they? Goyle still wets the bed."  
"Hmm... true. Look seriously. You and Granger argue like there no tomorrow. I don't have a thing against her. We are civil with each other."  
"I'm not being civil with her. You haven't got a father who keeps pushing you to do better than everyone here."  
"Draco... you say your never going to listen to him or try to please him, yet look at what you are doing?"  
Draco groaned and stormed up to his room.  
  
Hermione placed her robe on the back of her desk chair and turned to Ginny.  
"What is it that's so important?" asked Hermione.  
"It's about Harry. I've been talking to him," said Ginny calmly.  
"So I've noticed."  
"You need to hear his side of the story Hermione. When he said he didn't know why he did it he was serious."  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione sitting on her bed with her legs crossed.  
"What is Miss Brown most well known for casting?" sighed Ginny.  
"The... love trance... she used the love trance spell on Harry to score him?"  
"Yes! Harry only remembers Lavender entering the compartment than you looking at him in shock. You know the trance thing makes you say things the caster wants to hear and do anything they want you to do!"  
"So Harry didn't mean to cheat on me?"  
"He didn't know he was doing it."  
Hermione suddenly felt sick. Why wasn't she crying with relief? Why wasn't her heart pounding knowing the fact that Harry didn't mean it and that he still loved her? Hermione knew why.  
"Ginny... can I tell you something?" asked Hermione, "I only just realized this myself..."  
"What?"  
"I... I don't think I love Harry anymore. Not romantically. Like a friend and brother I do. And I think I haven't loved him romantically for a while. It just took this split to make me realize it."  
Ginny nodded, "Are you okay about that?"  
Hermione nodded, "I have to talk to him don't I?"  
"He wants you to."  
Hermione stood up and headed for the door than looked over her shoulder at Ginny, "Can you come with me? Does Ron know?"  
"I told him while you were at the meeting," replied Ginny following Hermione down stairs.  
  
Harry and Ron were seated by the fire catching up. They both looked up at the sound of voices entering the common room. Harry saw Hermione look at him nervously. Normally Harry would of felt butterflies in his stomach at the sight of Hermione but he no longer did. And he knew why.  
"Harry... can we talk?" asked Hermione not looking at him.  
How as he meant to tell her? "Sure," replied Harry standing up.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Ginny quietly to Hermione.  
"I can do it... thanks," replied Hermione.  
With a smile at Ron, Hermione and Harry left the common room and walked along the corridors.  
"I know the truth," said Hermione to break the silence, "And I'm truly sorry I didn't hear you out the two times you tried to explain it to me."  
"I understand," said Harry, "I don't blame you for being mad."  
Hermione smiled.  
"Hermione... I don't know how to say this. But I have to tell you," said Harry, "This break up caused me to realize something that I think I've been feeling for the past three months. I don't love you romantically anymore."  
Hermione sighed in relief. She wasn't the only one, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," laughed Hermione causing Harry to look confused, "I feel the same way. I mean I love you like a brother and bestfriend but that's as far as it goes."  
"Same here... cept as a sister, not a brother."  
Hermione smiled and hugged Harry.  
"So friends?" asked Harry pulling away.  
"Best Friends," grinned Hermione.  
  
**(A/N: Don't think I'm leaving the Chapter there!)  
**

Draco rolled over in his bed causing his face to hit the dull sunlight that shone in on him.  
"Oh fuck off," growled Draco to the sunlight opening his eyes.  
He looked at his clock to see it was only 6:30am. Closing his eyes he rolled back over willing sleep to wash over him.  
"It's useless," grumbled Draco sitting up, "Stupid sunlight."  
Sliding out of his bed Draco walked over to his bathroom and entered. He washed his face and went back to his room and dressed.  
Grabbing his book bag, Draco left for the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her bag and ran down to the common room.  
"Morning Hermione," grinned Harry.  
He had turned into a morning person over the 6th year with help from Hermione of course. "Hey Harry. Ready to go to breakfast?" replied Hermione.  
"Why not? Least you won't leave me nigel today."  
Hermione laughed, "Come on Mr Play-On-My-Friends-Guilt."  
Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione and they both headed for the Great Hall.  
  
Draco walked up the dungeon stairs into the Entrance Hall. He knew Blaise would already be in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Crabbe and Goyle.  
Laughter from the staircase beside him zapped him out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw Hermione and Harry laughing at something.  
"Well, well, well Pothead and Mudblood are back in action as the Golden Couple. How cute," snarled Draco.  
Hermione's eyes narrowed, "For your information Malfoy we are not dating. We are friends. Tell me do you know what friends are? Or are they known as allies to you?"  
"Yes Granger friends do exist in my life. So I gather your shagging the Weasel? Or is that Potter?"  
"Nobody is shagging anybody. But if your looking for one I'm sure Lavender will gladly give you one."  
"Sorry not interested."  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry who was doing the same to her.  
"That's a first," said Harry.  
"Yea. Malfoy turning down a free root," replied Hermione.  
"These things happen."  
"Eh, true."  
Chuckling Hermione and Harry entered the Great Hall.  
Draco's famous scowl appeared on his face as he entered the Hall.  
  
Blaise looked up from his bowl to see a snickering Hermione and Harry walk in followed by a scowling Draco.  
"Here we go again," sighed Blaise, "Crabbe, Goyle shove over so Draco can sit."  
Goyle and Crabbe moved to the left still feeding their faces.  
"Morning Draco," greeted Blaise.  
"I hate her," replied Draco.  
"Hate is a strong word. Wouldn't dislike be better?"  
"No. I hate Hermione Granger."  
Blaise sighed, "What happened this time?"  
"Nothing. Lets just establish the fact that I can't stand Granger."  
Blaise sighed and returned to his breakfast.  
  
"So what is on the agenda first for you Hermione?" asked Harry.  
"Advanced Charms with Slytherin and Ravenclaw... oh and Hufflepuff," replied Hermione, "You?"  
"Potions. No Slytherins either."  
"Lucky you two." Hermione knew Ron had Potions with Harry, "Malfoy is in my class."  
"Like I said yesterday Herms. I sympathise for you but I'm glad it's not me."  
"Shut up Ron. I have to go. See you both in Care of Magical Creatures."  
"Bye."  
Hermione grabbed her bag and hurried out. She had a ten-minute walk to her class and didn't have a minute to waste if she wanted to get there early.  
"Hermione!"  
Hermione spun around and saw Hannah and Padma running after her.  
Hermione waited for them smiling.  
"Morning," greeted Hermione.  
"Hey girl!" grinned Padma, "Are you and Harry like back together?"  
"No. We both talked it over. It turned out Lavender used a love trance on him. But we both realized we weren't in love anymore. So we are friends again."  
"That's good," said Hannah hugging her.  
"Yeah. Good for you Hermione," added Padma hugging her as well, "Pavarti and her aren't talking anymore. That's a good thing too because Pav has matured without her."  
"Lavender is just a sex starved maniac in my opinion," said Hermione glaring at Lavender as she passed.  
"God Hermione," snapped Lavender turning to look at her, "Least I can get some."  
"Excuse me? You have to FORCE to guys into giving it to you."  
A small crowd was gathering.  
"Force them?"  
"Yes love trance them. Make them do what you want. You just such lovely morals."  
"Please don't tell me you are the no sex before marriage," scoffed Lavender.  
Draco who had joined the crowd was for some reason interested in Hermione's reply to this.  
"How can I be?" thought Draco, "I hate the girl."  
"What I believe in is known of your business. Though I don't believe in slutting around. Opening my legs to any Tom, Dick or Barry **(A/N: I know it's meant to be Harry... but I didn't think Hermione would who Harry's name in a sentence like that one.)** that will give it freely."  
Lavender let out a loud huff and pushed her way through the crowd.  
Hermione caught Draco's eye in the crowd, "Enjoy the show?"  
"No," replied Draco, "There was no cat fight."  
"Bet you would love watching that."  
"You bet right."  
"Oh yay. Good for me," said Hermione sarcastically.  
"Pathetic Granger really."  
"Are you two going at it again?" came to voices in unison.  
Hermione and Draco looked to there right to see Ginny and Blaise.  
"When will you two cut the fighting?" sighed Ginny.  
"When she's not a stuck up prissy!" snapped Draco.  
"Me a prissy? Look at you, you over grown ferret!" cried Hermione.  
"Stop it!" butt in Blaise, "Look Draco get to Charms. Granger... what have you got?"  
"What the gits got of course."  
"Well go."

Hermione took off with Hannah and Padma who had waited for her.  
"I hate him so much," muttered Hermione.  
  
Draco glared at his bestfriend and followed Hermione's retreating back.  
  
"Those two... I swear," said Ginny shaking her head.  
"Do you reckon there's a romance between them waiting to happen?" asked Blaise.  
"A forbidden one you mean?"  
"Yeah. The classic love tale."  
Ginny laughed, "If they don't kill each other first than maybe."  
"They probably would you know. How are they going to handle working on there Care of Magical Creatures assignment?"  
"They have to work together?"  
"Yeah."  
"Whoa. I better go."  
"See you round Weasley."  
Ginny smiled at Blaise and left. **(A/N: Ohhhh!)  
**  
"Now today we are going to be pairing up to practise casting the bubble spell," squeaked the tiny Professor Flitwick, "You will cast the bubble around your partner. Taking it in turns."  
Hermione smiled at this.  
"I have a list of who is working with who. When you here your name team up and find a clear spot to practise. Hannah and Seamus, Josie and Dean, Hermione and Draco, Padma and Rick..."  
Hermione stood up and walked to where Draco was already standing.  
"I swear the world is out to get me," grumbled Hermione, "And no I don't feel honoured to be working with an over grown ferret."  
"I wasn't going to say anything," replied Draco.  
"I'm sure you weren't. I bet your just dying to call me a mudblood."  
At that moment Professor McGonagall walked in with a letter in her hand.  
"Professor Flitwick, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have an urgent letter for Miss Granger," said McGonagall, "This came for you. I have not read it."  
Hermione said thankyou and took it. McGonagall stood where she was while Hermione opened it. All eyes were upon her.  
  
_Dear Miss Granger,  
We are sorry to inform you that your foster parents Jo and Barry Granger died in an attack from four Death Eaters earlier this morning at twenty four past five. We, The Ministry Of Magic send our deepest sympathy.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
The Aurour Section._  
  
"Ohh..." cried Hermione collapsing to the ground on her knees, "No... no...what... I..."  
McGonagall knelt down beside Hermione and helped her up, "Come Miss Granger... we best go see Dumbledore."  
Hermione nodded and allowed McGonagall to lead her out of the classroom.  
Draco and the rest of the class stood in silence. Soon everyone was looking at Flitwick.  
"Class dismissed. Mr Malfoy... perhaps you should go see how you can help Miss Granger. You are Headboy and it's in your duty," said Flitwick.  
"I have a feeling Professor that Gr-Hermione wouldn't like my assistance as we cannot stand each other."  
Flitwick nodded, "Take a seat Mr Malfoy."  
Draco sat down and looked at the tiny Professor.  
"Have you heard of the Lily and James romance?"  
"As in Lily and James Potter?"  
"Yes."  
"No. All I know is there's was the greatest romance to ever become at this school."  
"Quite right. During Lily's seventh year her parents died in a terrible car accident. At the time Lily could not stand James. Lily was Headgirl and it was Sirius Black who was Headboy. James had had a crush on Lily since his fourth year. But young Sirius informed his bestfriend of Lily's situation. Now James could be an uncaring cold-hearted boy at times. Quite like yourself."  
Draco nodded.  
"But in times of need he could be the most caring young man ever to walk these halls. Well one day during their Charms lesson young Lily Evans broke down in tears. She'd been telling everyone everything was fine, but James knew she was hiding it. He was there for her when no one else was. Her hatred for the boy grew to respect, respect grew to friendship and friendship grew to love."  
"Right. Well what has that got to do with Hermione and me? I'm sorry Professor but there is no way a romance of any sought is going to blossom between us too. We have hated each other for two long. We are from two houses that have a strong dislike between them."  
"That may be so. Just keep what I said in mind. You best go to class."  
  
"Apple Toffee," said McGonagall.  
Hermione let the Professor lead her up to the Headmasters Office who had the door open and waiting.  
"Miss Granger. Take a seat," said Dumbledore calmly, "I am aware you have just received devastating news."  
"They made a mistake on the letter," said Hermione, "They said my parents were my foster parents."  
"No, that is not a mistake. That is correct."  
"W-what do you mean?" asked Hermione, "My foster parents?"  
"I think it is time you knew the truth Miss Granger. Would you like someone close to you here to help you through what you are about to hear?"  
Hermione shook her head.  
"Very well."  
  
**A/N: Evil aren't I? I love cliffhangers. Well only when I write them. Review!  
  
Love yas!  
  
Love Coz! **


	6. Hidden Behind A Mask

**A/N: Wow. Can't believe how well this story is doing! Although many stopped reading when they read the Harry and Lavender part. I seriously can't believe how people would believe I would do something like that to Harry! How dense can people get? Honestly! Anyway, onto the chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hell no I don't own Harry Potter!  
**  
_Chapter Six: Hidden Behind a Mask  
_  
"Harry have you seen Hermione?" asked Pavarti as she found Harry and Ron exiting the school grounds to head to Care Of Magical Creatures.  
"No. Didn't she have Charms with your sister?" replied Harry.  
"Yeah. I wonder where she could be?"  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Most likely getting work off Flitwick for extra credit."  
"Most likely," added Ron.  
  
"What I am about to tell you Miss Granger may come as a shock to you," said Dumbledore looking at Hermione, "But you must know."  
Hermione nodded and looked at her hands.  
"As you now know Jo and Barry Granger are not your real parents. But they are muggle. Not any type of magic lives within their veins. They did however know of the magical world. Jo was bestfriends with Lily Potter. And being bestfriends they told each other everything."  
"What's that got to do with me?" asked Hermione.  
"Well nothing. I was just telling you how they knew."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"No need to apologise Miss Granger," said Dumbledore kindly, "Now. When Voldemort was first at full power. He had two extremely loyal and powerful followers. Your parents. They were Janice and Heath Verbatim. When they had you Voldemort had already planned your future. It was known to everybody that you were going to become a powerful and extremely smart witch. He had planned for you to become his heir, possibly his future wife."  
Hermione's mouth fell open at the last part. Sure the rest of it was a lot for Hermione to take in, but the last part... that was more than anyone could handle. The thought of marrying Voldemort was enough to make anyone want to kill themself.  
"When news reached the order of your birth we knew we had to act fast. You could still become great and powerful in a good way or a bad way. The Order knew they had to save you from the evil way of life. And we did. The night Voldemort went to the Potter's was the night myself; Sirius and Lupin went to your parents place and took you. You were taken to the Grangers under the new identity of Hermione Ellawise Granger."  
"You just came and took me? What about my real parents?"  
"They believe you were kidnapped of course. And they now believe you to be dead. Until recently. Word reached Voldemort of you being the brightest witch to ever come to Hogwarts. He most likely put the pieces together and worked out who you are. That is why Jo and Barry were killed."  
"So you just took me from my parents?" said Hermione looking at Dumbledore, "Just like that?"  
"That is what I said. You parents now know of your existence. The security here at Hogwarts has increased greatly for your safety."  
"But what about what I want?" yelled Hermione, she suddenly felt angry at Dumbledore, "What if I want to meet my parents! How could you just take me away from them? I grew up with... with... two adults who weren't even my real parents! You took me from a life I never got to know!"  
"It was for your own good Miss Granger. Could you imagine what life would have been like for you as someone who was to become the next Dark Lordess?"  
Hermione closed her mouth and looked out the window. She could imagine her life that. But she was a Slytherin. She could picture herself marching through the corridors hexing anyone who dared look her way.  
"I don't want to be that way," said Hermione quietly, "I don't want to be a killer."  
"That is why we saved you. We believed you could be something good and you are Miss Granger. The Order has taken great pleasure in watching you grow up into somebody kind, smart and extremely friendly to everybody."  
Hermione smiled and wiped away a few tears, "D-do you know who killed my Mum and Dad?"  
"Four of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters. Most like your real parents."  
Hermione nodded wiping away more tears, "Is there going to be a funeral?"  
"Yes. I will let you know the date when everything is planned."  
"M-my parents... my real one's, will they be looking for me?"  
"The Order is doing all they can to find out their next move. When we do find out you will be told."  
"Is there anything else you need to tell me sir?"  
"No Miss Granger."  
Hermione stood up, "Thankyou for telling me and I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
"No need to apologise Miss Granger."  
"Good day Professor."  
"Good day Miss Granger."  
Hermione turned and left hurrying to her Care Of Magical Creatures class.  
McGonagall who had been there the whole time walked over to Dumbledore.  
"How do you believe she will cope Albus?" asked McGonagall softly.  
"I believe she will put on a front but will be struggling to cope underneath. And the last person we expect will only be able to see through the act."  
"Not Draco Malfoy? That boy does nothing but try to humiliate Miss Granger."  
"Yes Draco Malfoy Minvera. The boy himself wears a mask hiding the war he is battling deep inside him. Anything is possible in this word Minvera. Look at what happened with Lily and James."  
McGonagall sighed, "If you say so Albus."

Hermione ran across the school grounds towards Hagrid's hut. It was thirty- four minutes into the lesson with thirty-six minutes remaining.  
Hagrid who had been talking to Harry looked up at the sound of feet coming towards the class.  
"Ello 'Ermione. Where yer been?" asked Hagrid.  
"Umm... I was doing Headgirl duty for Professor McGonagall. Sorry I'm late," lied Hermione.  
"S'all righ'. We were jus' looking through books for the assignment. Best go find Malfoy."  
"Okay."  
Harry gave Hermione a questioning look. Hermione smiled reassuringly and went over to Draco who was flipping through a book.  
"Where have you been Granger?" snapped Draco.  
"With McGonagall. You know that," replied Hermione.  
"Oh yeah. What was in that letter?"  
"None of your god damn business. Have you picked an animal to study yet?"  
"Course not. What do you want to study?"  
"What about Salamanders?"  
"Sounds good."  
"Good, we agree. Least something's going right today."  
"Meaning what?"  
"Nothing. Find stuff on the Salamander animal alright?"  
"Nobody orders me around Granger."  
"Well I am so shut up and read!" snapped Hermione causing everybody to look at her in shock, including Draco.  
Hermione quickly grabbed a book and sat down making the book hide her face as tears silently trickled down.  
Draco looked down at Hermione. Little did Hermione know that Draco Malfoy could see the tears she was hiding from everybody else.  
Draco felt a strange twinge in his heart. Stamping his foot, Draco ignored the feeling and went on reading.  
  
A week snaked past slowly. Hermione never gave into Harry and Ron's questions of what caused her to snap in Care of Magical Creatures. Her answer was always the same 'I was stressed and Malfoy just annoyed me to the end of my thread'. Dumbledore had been correct about the mask. With Harry, Ron and everybody else Hermione put up a front, pretending everything was okay. But at night, in the privacy of her dorm Hermione would cry like a lost scared girl. But Dumbledore was also right about another thing. Draco could see Hermione was wearing a mask. The wars raging inside them might not be the same, but they both were hidden behind them. And never once during the day did the masks slip.  
  
"Good morning Draco," greeted Blaise at the Great Hall on the Saturday after the first week at school.  
"Morning," mumbled Draco, "What are you doing today?"  
"I don't know. Don't you have a meeting tonight with Granger?"  
"Don't remind me."  
"What do you think of the Weasel's sister?"  
Draco looked over his shoulder at Ginny who was talking fast to Hermione. Draco's gaze fully settled on Hermione. He watched, as she would nod every now and then, not completely listening to whatever Ginny was rambling on about.  
Hermione looked up at the feeling of someone starring at her. Draco quickly looked away before Hermione caught him.  
"Well?" asked Blaise.  
"Well what?"  
"What do you think of Weasel's sister?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I've talked to her a few times this week. She seems nice."  
"Blaise, she's a Weasley. What would your parents think if they knew you had a crush on Weaslette?"  
"I'm interested in her. Not a full-blown girly crush. She's pureblood, funny, easy to talk to."  
"Well how am I meant to know what she's like? I've never talked to her before."  
"Exactly. This is what I've been trying to tell you man. Your living by the rules your father has set out for you. You keep saying your going to live by your own rules and your not! You won't even try and be civil to Granger."  
"She's different alright? Us two both can't stand each other! We just don't work together!"  
"Have you even tried man? I have and she seems nice!"  
"Why are you pushing me to talk to her? Are you trying to hook us up or something?"  
"You know what? This is pointless," sighed Blaise standing up, "See you round Draco."  
Draco watched as his best mate walked out of the hall angrily.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione? Her-my-knee!"  
Hermione jumped sky high at the sound of her name being yelled. Startled she looked up from her porridge to see Ginny looking at her curiously.  
"Sorry," muttered Hermione.  
"Girl are you alright?"  
"Fine. Just a little distracted."  
"You've been a 'little distracted' for the past week. What is going on?"  
"Nothing at all."  
"You're not telling me the truth."  
"I'm fine."  
"Hermio-"  
"Everything is FINE! Quit bugging me please!" snapped Hermione standing up; "I'll see you later."  
Ginny sat mouth open as Hermione stormed out of the hall in search of peace.  
  
Twenty minutes later Hermione found herself inside the meeting room the Heads shared.  
  
_Why can't they leave me alone? Its always 'Hermione are you okay?' or 'Hermione you're not fine.' I know they care about me greatly and I love them all but when I say I'm fine a hundred times I'm bound to snap! I know I should tell them about everything, but than they'll treat me like some sought of alien, and I don't want that. I'm still Hermione Granger no matter what... I think. No one would understand the war raging inside me. I feel like a nobody. Like who am I really? What are my parents like? I know they are Death Eaters, but other than that what are they like. What was my original name?  
_  
Hermione quickly shut her journal at the entrance of Draco. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the sight of him, as did his eyes at the sight of her.  
"You," growled Hermione, "What do you want?"  
"It's not just your room Granger. So don't even think of telling me to leave," replied Draco.  
"Well why can't you? Can't you go and... find some girl to screw?"  
Draco smirked, "That may be a good idea, but I came to talk to you."  
"Me? What could I have done now?"  
"Yes you. And you let your... let's say... you let you mask slip."  
"What the hell are you on about?" asked Hermione standing up to face him.  
"Look don't play stupid. It doesn't suit you. I can see you are hiding something from everybody who could somehow care for you. That scene you had in the Great Hall with the Weasley girl proved my theory. You are hiding a big secret. Hiding behind a mask."  
"I have no idea what you are on about Malfoy. So why don't you do me a favour and mind your own business alright?"  
"What's the point?" said Draco in frustration.  
All through breakfast he had been thinking of what Blaise had said about being civil with Hermione.  
He'd come to the decision that he would try. That way he might find the guts to stop living by his father's rules.  
"What's the point of what?" asked Hermione.  
"You are so damn confusing and hard to get it's impossible! What do you have against me?"  
"Where do you want me to start? I have a list that could go around the world ten times."  
Draco ran his hand through his hair, "Forget about it Granger. Dwell in your problems on your own."  
"I'm not dwelling! I'm lost and confused! So just leave me alone! That's all I want! TO BE ALONE!" screamed Hermione storming out of the meeting room.  
Draco fell onto the green couch. Why did he do that? Why, why, why? How stupid was he? Try and be civil with Hermione. Try and help her out. Why was she so difficult?  
Draco hit himself on the forehead with his hand.  
She was just the annoying, know-it-all who was bestfriend with the Boy-Who- Lived-To-Be-A-Cockhead-All-His-Life. Just Granger. That was all, nothing more.  
  
Hermione stormed into the Gryffindor tower, pasted Harry, Ron and Ginny, upstairs to her room.  
Harry, Ron and Ginny flinched as her door slammed shut with enough force to crumble the castle.  
"Whoa," said Harry, "What is eating her?"  
"She won't say. One minute she's all happy, laughing, having a great time," said Ginny, "The next its 'go away. I don't need you'. I wish she would tell us."  
"Maybe its just that time of the month," said Ron, "Except ten times worse than normal."  
"Trust you to think like that," commented Harry.  
"Look let's just give her space. I'm going for a walk," sighed Ginny standing up and leaving.  
  
Draco walked through the school corridors in search of his brown haired hazel-eyed friend. He had cooled down after his latest Hermione encounter; only he knew he had to face her wrath later that night.  
"Blaise!" called Draco spotting him near the library entrance.  
Blaise spun on his jogger heel, "Draco. What's up?"  
"I tried being civil to Granger."  
"And?"  
"If she had remembered she had a wand and she Advardaed me... well the spell would've worked," sighed Draco, "She's impossible that girl! I know something is eating away at her... and I feel like I should help, but whenever I go to talk to her, only insults fly out of my mouth."  
"Maybe you two have to take it really slow. Like controlling your insult section. I don't know. Look man, let her... I dunno sought herself out or something like that."  
"Maybe. Dude I'm going flying. Talk later," said Draco waving as he headed off.  
"Later."  
"Hey."  
Blaise turned towards the library to see Ginny smiling at him.  
"Hello."  
"So... let me guess. It was Malfoy's fault for Hermione storming into the common room and slamming her dorm door so hard it could've caused and earthquake?"  
"She slammed it that hard?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Some temper she has."  
"Something is troubling her, but she won't tell anyone what."  
"Draco noticed that too. He umm... tried being civil to her."  
"He did?"  
"He did. And he said if she had remembered she had a wand and she Advardaed him the spell would've worked and killed him"  
"Whoa. I never knew she was that angry."  
"Actually I think she is going through a confusing stage."  
"Hmm... well enough talk and the lovey dovey's. How are you?"  
"I'm going good you?"  
"Very well. So what are you doing?"  
"I don't know. Want to go walking?"  
"Sure," grinned Ginny.  
  
**A/N: And I'm off to bed. It's 11pm and I'm pooped! So what do you think? Is that a twist or what? Anyways, you know the drill my lovely reviewers!  
  
Love yas!  
  
Love Coz! **


	7. Falling Apart

**A/N: Hello people. Okay... I think the story is going to be a mix of drama, angst, romance (duh!), and maybe action/adventure... not sure about the last one. So glad you all like this story. So should I continue? Let me know. Thankyou for the reviews!  
**  
**_Disclaimer: No I don't own it! Only the plot to this story.  
_**  
_Chapter Seven: Falling Apart.  
_  
It was later that night and Hermione was reluctantly heading to the meeting room. She hadn't left her room since she stormed up there earlier that day. She didn't even leave for dinner when Ginny knocked on her door asking if she was.  
Turning right towards the meeting room Hermione caught sight of Draco's back entering the meeting room. Hermione groaned inwardly and entered a few seconds later.

Draco looked up from the list he was reading to see Hermione walk in. He watched as she sat in the chair across from him and look at her hands.  
"Didn't see you at dinner," commented Draco civilly.  
"I wasn't hungry," replied Hermione, "Look can we please get this done with? We also have to work on out speech."  
"Yeah alright, no need to get snappy about it."  
"I wasn't getting snappy Malfoy."  
"Than what do you all that?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow.  
"I call it Hermione getting pissed off with Malfoy," replied Hermione snatching the letter from Draco.  
"Hey! I was reading that!"  
"Didn't look that way. It says we are to organise up coming Hogsmeade dates and Quidditch match dates."  
"Fine. October first can be the first Quidditch match. Between Slytherin and Gryffindor."  
"Already want to get your arse kicked so early in the Quidditch season?" smirked Hermione looking at Draco.  
"You wish Granger. You wish."  
"No need to. I know its true. You can't outdo Harry in the seeker section."  
"We'll see."  
"We will," murmured Hermione writing the date down.  
"Alright next match will be between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff two weeks later."  
"Uh huh... than you can verse Ravenclaw two weeks after that."  
For the next half hour Hermione and Draco talked and argued over Quidditch match dates. But finally they finished and were onto Hogsmeade dates.  
"No Malfoy! We need one trip to Hogsmeade a week before Christmas!"  
"What for?"  
"Christmas shopping you nit wit! What else?"  
"Fine! Make the stupid monthly trip that date!"  
Hermione smiled sweetly and wrote the date down, "There... that wasn't so hard now was it?"  
"If you say so. What about January 26th?"  
"Yeah. That'll do. Umm... Valentines day?"  
"Plan on sharing that date with Potter huh?"  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco angrily, "We are just friends. You already know that you lousy thing."  
Draco smirked, "Clam down Granger, don't want to cause any spilt ends to occur do you?"  
"I'm not that pathetic. So Valentines day or what?"  
"Yeah whatever. But if Pansy nags me for a date your dead."  
"I hope she does."  
"Do you want to be dead?"  
"Maybe," murmured Hermione writing the two dates down they had just argued over.  
Draco frowned at Hermione's answer with actual worry.  
"What on earth did she mean by maybe?"  
  
A week and a bit past rather quickly for Hermione. It was now Thursday and Hermione had taught herself not to let her 'mask' as Draco called it slip. Now no one suspected a thing to be wrong with Hermione... except Draco. He seemed to be keeping a close eye on Hermione's behaviour, much to his confusion. Why did he care what was wrong with her when he had to figure what he wanted in his own life? They didn't even get along. But when they did it only lasted for a spilt second.  
  
Hermione entered her Charms class five minutes before lesson started. She was the first to arrive, much to her relief. Grabbing a table, second row from the back, Hermione pulled her journal out.  
  
_No one suspects anything to be troubling me. They think everything is 'perfect' in my life. But as my mother always told me "Nothing is how it seems." And I am going to live by that motto. They can think my life is peachy, but only I will know nothing is how it seems.  
  
But I'm still curious about one thing. What was my name? And I still want to know who I really am. I should have realized something was different from my parents and myself. Dad had blue eyes and mum did too. Mum had black hair, dad had blonde. I have brown eyes and brown hair. Also I loved reading a lot. Mum and Dad only read every now and then... so many differences. I know my name is Hermione Granger. But who am I really meant to be? Can't anyone help me?  
_  
Hermione shut her journal as the classroom door banged open and students began filing in.  
Padma and Hannah sat besides her smiling.  
"Hey Hermione," grinned Hannah.  
"Hey you two," smiled Hermione, "How you both been?"  
"Oh great!" beamed Padma, "Guess what?"  
"What?" asked Hermione and Hannah in unison.  
"Well I have a date to this weekends Hogsmeade trip."  
"Who?" asked Hannah.  
"Dean Thomas!"  
"Oh wow!"  
"Good on you," smiled Hermione.  
"Yeah... are you going with anyone Hermione?"  
"No. I have to go and supervise with Malfoy of all people."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," drawled a voice behind her.  
"That's because it is," replied Hermione not even bothering to look at him.  
At that moment tiny Professor Flitwick waddled in and levitated himself to the top of his desk so he could face the class.  
"Afternoon class! Today we will be focusing on turning flames into frozen snow. This spell comes in handy when handling Salamanders."  
Hermione and Draco both looked at Flitwick with interest.  
"The spell in Glacisis. It can even turn water into ice and lava into ice as well," Flitwick looked around his class and saw both Hermione and Draco looking eager to learn the spell, "Okay Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, come to the front."  
Hermione stood up, as did Draco and both walked to the front.  
Flitwick summoned two cauldrons full of fire.  
"Raise your wands to the fire... don't let them burn... now say Glacisis with a lot of emotion."  
Hermione focused all of her built up emotion on the spell, "_Glacisis_!"  
Draco watched in awe as a white cold substance flew out of Hermione's and onto the fire. He could feel the cold breeze coming from the spell and was glad when she finished.  
"Wonderful Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor! Your turn Mr Malfoy."  
Hermione watched Draco curiously, not a smug expression to be seen.  
Draco, just as Hermione did, focused all his hidden emotions onto the spell, "_Glacisis_!"  
Hermione stepped back as the same white substance that had come from her wand erupted from Draco's.  
"Oh excellent! Our two top students did it! Well done Mr Malfoy! Ten points to Slytherin! Now," said Flitwick facing the class as he summoned more cauldrons for the others, "I want the rest of you to try the spell."  
"What do we do Professor?" asked Hermione.  
Flitwick turned to Hermione and Draco, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to teach you both the spell first. He wants to see you both now. The password is now Fantails."  
Hermione nodded and walked back to her desk and collected her belongings. Draco quickly followed Hermione out with his bag as well.  
  
"Wonder what the old coot wants now," said Draco coldly as him and Hermione walked up the stairs to the floor to Dumbledore's office.  
"Can't you ever respect anyone?" snapped Hermione.  
"Why should I? No one respects me."  
"Well what do you expect? Your nasty to everyone! You show no respect to anyone's feelings. That is one thing I have against you."  
"No one has given me a chance! Look at Potter in first year! He turned down my friendship!"  
Hermione stopped walking and starred at Draco, "You insulted Ron! What else did you expect?"  
Draco sighed, "Fine I understand that. But no one else has given me a chance Granger. You want to know why? It's because of my father! Everybody expects me to act the way I do! So I do! But I'm trying to be my own person! Yet no one has given me the time of day to try! Even you!"  
Hermione starred at Draco with her mouth open, "W-why did you tell me all that?"  
"I needed to tell some one. It all came out," muttered Draco.  
He glanced at his watch, "We'd better go."  
Hermione nodded and followed Draco in silence.

Why, oh why did I tell her that? Next thing I know I'll be spilling to her that I don't know what I want in life! Than what? We could no longer be enemies thought Draco as he glanced over his shoulder at a silent Hermione.  
Hermione focused on the ground confused. Draco Malfoy had just spilled his guts to her of all people.  
Now what was she supposed to do? Give him a chance to prove he is different? How could she? She had her own troubles that no one knew about. Hermione looked up at Draco to catch him looking at her. Draco quickly looked away than sighed. He stopped walking to face Hermione right outside Dumbledore's gargoyle entrance.  
"Granger... look what I said," started Draco, "Forget about it."  
"No," said Hermione, "You are right. The other day when you came to talk to me about the mask thing... you were right. I didn't give you a chance."  
"But I don't blame you for snapping at me. It was none of my business."  
Hermione sighed, "We better go in. Fantails."  
Hermione walked past Draco who looked at her walk up the revolving staircase.  
"Okay," mumbled Draco, "We just had a decent conversation... weird."  
  
"Afternoon Miss Granger," smiled Dumbledore, "How are you coping?"  
"Umm... all right I guess," replied Hermione, "After this meeting... can I ask you a few questions?"  
"Sure. Afternoon Mr Malfoy."  
"Afternoon Professor," nodded Draco taking a seat beside Hermione.  
"I have asked for you here to discuss a school event I would like to happen. An end of year dance for you seniors."  
"But that's eight months away," said Draco.  
"I know. We won't begin planning it till its 3 months away. I just want to know what you both think of the idea?"  
"I like it," smiled Hermione, a true smile.  
"Sounds good," shrugged Draco.  
Dumbledore smiled, "Lovely. Well that is all for now. Mr Malfoy you may leave... Miss Granger wishes to speak with me."  
Draco nodded and stood and left.  
Once the door shut behind Draco Dumbledore spoke, "What are the questions you wish to ask Miss Granger?"  
"My parents funeral is one... what's going on? It's been two weeks."  
"Ahh yes. We have found a date. This Saturday here at Hogwarts."  
"But that's the same day as Hogsmeade... I have to patrol with Malfoy."  
"I am going to ask if he can stay with you at the funeral... I know you do not agree with that, but I do not think it would be wise if you walked to Hogsmeade on your own. As for patrolling Hogsmeade I have planned for Hagrid and Professor Vector to watch until you and Mr Malfoy arrive."  
Hermione nodded, "Okay... and I want to know what my name was... before you took me."  
"It was Ellawise Leonie Verbatim."  
Hermione nodded, smiling a little, "Umm... and what are my real parents doing?"  
"I can not tell you."  
"What! Why?"  
"It would endanger you."  
Hermione stood up fuming and stormed out of Dumbledore's office.  
Dumbledore sighed and looked at the letter before him:  
  
_Dumbledore,  
It is well known by myself, the Verbatim's and the rest of my troops that the young Hermione Granger is Ellawise Verbatim, my future heir. Do be warned that we will do anything in out power to bring her to her proper home away from the pathetic goody, goody life you have brought her up to believe in. You already know we killed her fake family; next will be much closer to her heart once we find out whom she truly loves. You can watch her all you want but we will get her... yes we will._  
  
Dumbledore sighed and looked at Fawkes, "We will not fail in protecting her. She shall stay safe... even if I die protecting her."  
  
Hermione walked off the bottom stair still fuming, "Can't tell me... to dangerous... I'M NOT A BABY!"  
Hermione threw her bag at the nearest wall and watched as green, blue and black inkbottles broke and leaked throughout her bag.  
"LIKE I CARE ANYMORE!" screamed Hermione before breaking down in tears and collapsing to the ground.  
Her life was a mess. First her and Harry break up, next her parents were murdered, than she finds out they weren't her parents and that her real parents were Death Eaters, now she's meant to be Voldemort's heir. And now Dumbledore won't tell her what is going on.  
  
Draco had been descending the staircase near Dumbledore's office when her heard a screaming voice, a smash, than the same screaming voice. The voice was vaguely familiar. Turning back up the stairs Draco ran back to where he was coming from.  
He came to a halt at the sight before him. In one corner was a bag covered in ink, in the middle of the corridor was Hermione crying her head in her hands.  
This he had never seen before and thought he would never see: Hermione Granger crying in a complete mess.  
He'd always seen her as one strong girl who could handle any crisis, big or small.  
"What do I do?" thought Draco, "Comfort her or just leave?"  
  
Hermione could feel someone looking at her, looking up she saw Draco standing there not knowing what to do. Why is that he always sees her at her weakest?  
"What do you want?" mumbled Hermione wiping away her tears.  
"You err... look like you could use someone to talk too," said Draco.  
Hermione stood up and walked over to her bag, "I'm fine... thanks for the offer... but I'll be fine... sorry to put you in a odd spot."  
Hermione cleaned her nag with a cleaning spell and turned to leave.  
Draco sighed and ran after Hermione. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, "Look a spilled some of my troubles on you... you need to talk to someone and I am offering that. Think about it."  
Hermione watched Draco walk away.  
"Okay," thought Hermione, "This world is changing. Malfoy just offered some help."  
Shaking her head Hermione headed to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Hey Herms!" grinned Harry taking a seat across from her with Ron.  
"Hey," smiled Hermione, "Where is Ginny?"  
"Dunno, "shrugged Ron.  
"Err Ron," said Pavarti.  
"Err what?"  
Pavarti pointed to the Great Hall doors. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked in time to see Ginny hugging Blaise bye.  
Harry and Hermione looked at Ron to see him turning bright red, starting at his ears flowing to his cheeks.  
Ginny sat beside Hermione smiling.  
"What... were... you... doing... with... that... scum?" said Ron slowly.  
"Ron we are friends. Deal with it," snapped Ginny, "Now Hermsies how are you doing?"  
"All right. Harry pass the chicken."  
  
"Draco man, why are you checking Granger out for?" questioned Blaise frowning at Draco.  
"You won't believe the state I saw her in," said Draco quietly.  
"What?"  
"She was a mess Blaise... I'd never thought I'd see the light of day where I would catch Hermione in a mess."  
"Dude you just called her Hermione."  
Draco's eyes widened, "I didn't mean too."  
"Dude you've changed! You're changing!" smiled Blaise.  
Draco smiled, "Hey I am... all because of her."  
"I think your starting to like her."  
"No way... nah doubt it."  
Draco quickly looked at his food. How could he like her? He hardly knew her. No... no he didn't.  
Or did he?  
  
Saturday dawned far to quick for Hermione. Climbing out of bed, Hermione dressed in black dressy pants, a black button up top and black leather boots. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and than headed down to the Great Hall.  
Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione with confusion as she sat beside Harry.  
"Are you going to a funeral or something?" asked Ron.  
"No," lied Hermione, "What time is it?"  
"8:25am. You coming to Hogsmeade?" asked Harry.  
"Later on. But I can't hang out with you three. Malfoy and I have to patrol."  
"Oh so why aren't you coming straight away?"  
"Head business," lied Hermione, she was starting to stress under the questions.  
  
Across the room Draco could see Hermione squirming under the questions being fired at her. Standing up Draco made his way over to Hermione.  
"So just regular head duties?" Draco heard Ron ask Hermione.  
"Yes Weasley. Normal duties," butt in Draco. He saw actual gratefulness cross Hermione's face, "Her- Granger, we have to go."  
"Right," said Hermione standing, "Bye you three."  
"Bye," muttered the three.  
Hermione quickly left with Draco.  
"Umm... thanks."  
"No need. I could see you needed to get away."  
"Umm... can I ask you something?"  
"Fire away."  
"I-is this the you, you want to be?"  
Draco nodded, "I can only hope you will let me be me... give me a chance to show you I am nothing like my father."  
  
A/N: There we go! You will all have to wait! Review!Tell me your honest opinion please!  
  
Love yas!  
  
Love Coz!


	8. The Growing Darkness

**A/N: Heylo people. I would firstly like to thank my bestie _Amy_ for reviewing my story and giving me pointers. Oh and _Mr Stumer_ my Ancient History and Tute English teacher for helping me work out a few things. And I would also like to thank YOU my reviewers. You are all so lovely!**

**Disclaimer: It is not mine. Just the plot.**

_Chapter Eight: The Growing Darkness_

Hermione stopped walking and looked at Draco. He was watching her face closely trying to read what her facial expressions were saying.

"Well," said Hermione slowly, "I guess I can give you a chance... this is all happening fast."

"So we can try to be friends?" asked Draco.

"First I have to get to know you. The you that you say you can be."

"The me that I really am... not this mask I wear."

Hermione nodded and smiled a little, "I suppose we should get to McGonagall's office."

Draco nodded in reply and they both walked to McGonagall's office in silence.

Many students gave them strange looks. Normally they would see Hermione and Draco throwing insults at each other.

But both were deep in thought. Draco going over the fact that Hermione was giving him a chance to show the real Draco Malfoy and Hermione wondering how she was going to cope at the funeral.

!

"Come in Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy," said McGonagall softly.

The Deputy Professor stepped back from the doorway allowing Hermione and Draco to come in. Already waiting in the office were Dumbledore, Snape and Flitwick.

"Shall we go Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded and all left for the funeral. Dumbledore led the way. Past the Quidditch Stadium, Hagrid's hut, down a dirt path and into a clearing.

Hermione noticed the two freshly dug graves with coffins held up above them by a thick black rope.

Hermione wiped away tears as they walked closer to the graves.

All stood in a circle around the two graves. Draco stood beside Hermione who was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Welcome," said Dumbledore, "We are gathered here today to bid farewell to Jo and Barry Granger.

They are the foster parents of Hermione Granger."

"They were not my foster parents," said Hermione. Her voice was growing louder with every syllable,

"They were my real parents! I don't care if I wasn't there's biologically! They are gone because no one could let things be! They didn't deserve to die!"

Everybody had backed away from Hermione who was crying and screaming all at once.

"Why couldn't you leave things alone?" screamed Hermione at Dumbledore, "You're the reason they are dead!"

Turning on her heel Hermione took off up the dirt path from where they came.

Draco looked at everybody. Last night he had been informed off attending a funeral with Hermione. He didn't know they were her parents though. All he knew was no one was to know about it, that was why he saved Hermione from her friend's questions.

Now he was confused. Why on earth did Hermione blame Dumbledore for her parent's death? What was going on?

"I think," said McGonagall, "We should go find Miss Granger. You as well Mr Malfoy."

Draco nodded and started running back to the castle. He knew Hermione would either be in the library or the meeting room.

!

_If he had only left everything alone my parents wouldn't be cold in the ground getting eaten by god knows what. They didn't deserve to die! Why... why is my life so confusing? What did I do to deserve a life like this? Did I do something completely wrong in my past life? Did I kill somebody and this is my punishment? I can't take it anymore. I just want out..._

Hermione shut her journal and starred at the fireplace. Tears streamed down her face as they let her emotions out.

When she had ran away from the funeral, she ran straight to the meeting room. She couldn't go to the Gryffindor Tower as people would ask questions, and the library was further away.

"It would be so easy to jump off a cliff right now," muttered Hermione.

!

Draco ran up the staircase leading to the meeting room, taking two at a time.

When he reached the top we came face to face with Pansy.

"Hey Drakie," smiled Pansy, "So... where you going?"

"Some where far, far away from you Parkinson. Now if you'll excuse me," said Draco stepping around her.

Pansy gave a disappointed huff and stomped down the stairs.

Draco kept running shaking his head. Pansy used to be really nice and easy to talk to. Until she realized she could have any guy she wanted. Except Draco.

"Tycoon," muttered Draco to the meeting room door.

The door swung open and Draco stepped in. As the door shut Draco noticed Hermione curled up on the maroon couch her head in on her knees and her shoulder shrugging.

"Hermione?" said Draco softly as he stepped closer, "Do you want to talk?"

Hermione looked up allowing Draco to see the tears of pain, hurt and confusion, "I hate my life Draco. I hate it so much."

"Tell me."

Hermione nodded and moved over so Draco could sit beside her. Than she spilled it all. From her parents argument she heard on the day she left for Hogwarts all the way to yesterday's meeting with Dumbledore after Draco left.

"I can't cope. Everything is just too much for me to handle," said Hermione wiping tears away, "You're the only one I've told about this too. So please don't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't," said Draco, "And no wonder you in this state. A lot has happened to you in the past two weeks or so."

"I don't know who I am anymore... I'm such a mess."

"What you are going through is to be expected... I can't give you advice, as I haven't been through this. I've always known who I am; I've just hidden it."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry... dumping all my troubles on you."

"It's no problem. I swear to not tell a sole. But I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"I know who the Verbatim's are. My father is friends with them... they are very loyal... very, very loyal Death Eaters. But they are really into the Dark Arts. Worse than my father. And they show no mercy to those below them."

Hermione looked at Draco wide eyed, "H-have you seen them?"

"Not in two years. I made sure I never was home when they came around. I always went to Blaise's or Pansy's... until she changed into what she is now."

Hermione nodded, "I understand. Do you think it's wrong of me to be at Dumbledore?"

"In my opinion no. He took you from a life you've never gotten to know. But he did do it for the better. If you stayed with your real parents you wouldn't be who you are now. You wouldn't be kind, funny... everything you are apart from smart. You would still be smart but really dark."

"I can kinda see myself that way."

"But you don't want to be that way?"

"No."

Draco nodded, "So do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"I'd better go. I can't hide away all day moping," sighed Hermione standing up, "Thankyou Draco for listening to me."

Draco smiled, "Like I said, its no problem. You've helped me begin to change into the real me."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "It was nothing."

Draco laughed and they left for Hogsmeade.

!

"Ginny will you please hurry up," snapped Ron as him and Harry waited impatiently at the door of the clothes shop Ginny had dragged them into.

"I'm coming," cried Ginny quickly pocketing her change, "God hold your horses please."

"We've been here for fifteen minutes."

"Oh and how long were we in the joke shop for? An hour."

"That was different."

"It was boring."

"Hey you two. There's Hermione," spoke up Harry stopping the fight.

Ron and Ginny looked in the direction Harry was looking. Sure enough there was Hermione and Draco walking and talking quietly.

"They're not fighting," said Ron slowly.

"They might be quietly," suggested Harry as they made there way over.

!

Hermione and Draco looked up to see Harry, Ron and Ginny walking towards them. Draco rolled his eyes while Hermione smiled at them.

"Hey Mione," smiled Ginny hugging her.

"Hey Gin. Hey Harry, Ron. What are you three up too?" asked Hermione.

"Shopping," replied Ron sneering at Draco, "So Malfoy... you'd better be not taunting Hermione."

"Ron, stop," sighed Hermione.

"No Hermione. I'm just warning him."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not 11 years old anymore. I'm 17."

Ron backed down but kept his glare on Draco who was glaring back.

"Is everything okay Herms?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine Harry. You three best be on your way. Malfoy and I have to check the outskirts for any disturbances. I'll see you all at dinner."

"Alright," said Ginny, "Come on you two."

Hermione let out a breath as they walked away, "Sorry about that."

"How can you put up with them?" asked Draco looking over his shoulder at them.

"What do you mean?"

"They watch your every move. Always ask what you are doing. Everything."

"They are just being like brothers. You get used to it after a while... and it does get annoying I guess."

"Tell them to stop."

"I can't. They'll get all...miffed."

"Hermione you are your own person. They can't keep you on a leash for the rest of your life."

"I'm not on a leash!" snapped Hermione.

Draco sighed. He'd put his foot in it again.

"Besides if you haven't noticed I got them to leave."

"After you discussed it basically."

"You don't know them okay? I'm only a girl who they believe needs constant help."

"No you don't. Look what you have been handling the past two weeks without there 'constant' help."

"Yeah but I came crying to you."

"I offered my help. I was being a... friend."

Hermione smiled, "Come on. We have to check the Shrieking Shack."

!

It was now Tuesday meaning two days had passed since the funeral. All the Professors were keeping a close eye on Hermione and her and Draco seemed to be keeping their forming friendship to a minium. Harry and Ron on the other hand were worried about Hermione's closed ness. She hadn't really spoken to them since Saturday and whenever they tried to catch her attention Hermione was always in deep thought. Even Ginny was becoming worried yet she would go to her Slytherin friend Blaise Zabini about her concerns, who in turn told Draco what was going on.

!

Hermione entered the Great Hall fully dressed and ready to give her speech with Draco on Salamanders in Care of Magical Creatures which was first.

"Morning Mione," grinned Harry looking up from his pile of ten pancakes.

"Morning Harry," replied Hermione sitting next to him and piling eggs and bacon on her plate, "Ready for your speech?"

"Yeah. Working with Millicent was a nightmare. She kept on smiling at me all weird like," shuddered Harry, "And would giggle at anything I said. None of it was funny mind you."

Hermione laughed, "Seems like Harry's got a friend."

"It was scary. I'm never working with her again."

Hermione laughed as Harry stabbed hid pancakes still shuddering.

"Clam down Harry. You will survive."

"Hopefully. Anyway how are you today? Not in la la land yet?"

"I'm fine. Trust me, I've just had a few things on my mind. You know school work, head duties."

"You sure that's all? You can tell me anything Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes then opened them and looked at Harry smiling, "Harry I'm fine."

!

"See," said Ginny standing near the Great Hall doors with Blaise.

They were both looking at Hermione and had just seen her close her eyes before answering Harry.

"She does it all the time whenever we talk to her. That's not the Hermione I know."

Blaise sighed, "Like I've been telling you Gin. Give her time, she will come around."

Ginny nodded and hugged Blaise. Before she pulled away she pecked him on the cheek.

"You're a good friend Blaise," smiled Ginny, "I'll talk with you later."

Blaise blushed a little and nodded walking to the Slytherin table.

Draco smiled at his mate as he sat beside him, "Hey man. What's up?"

"Dude, you know how I said I didn't have a full blown crush on the Weasley girl?"

"Uh-huh."

"Man I do. She just pecked me on the cheek."

Draco shook his head, "Lord help me."

Blaise punched Draco on the arm, "Shut up. Anyway it seems Hermione is not Hermione anymore. She rarely speaks to anyone and looses her patience easily whenever they ask her something."

Draco nodded and looked at Hermione. Blaise knew him and Hermione had a growing friendship.

"What can I say?" sighed Draco, "Did you tell Weaslette she needs space?"

"Yeah."

"That's all they can do. Anyway, we'd better go. Grab some toast. Class starts in ten."

!

"I'll see you two at class," said Hermione standing up.

"Wait. We'll walk with you," said Ron.

"I can walk on my own you know."

"Yeah but you never know..."

"Never know what? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is going to jump out of the bushes and murder me?"

"You never know," said Harry seriously.

Hermione gave an impatient sigh, grabbed her bag and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I don't get it!" yelled Harry, "I'm sick of her mood swings! Why won't she talk to us?"

"I don't know mate. I really don't know," sighed Ron.

!

"It's happening," said Dumbledore to McGonagall, "It's coming over her."

"We have to do something," said McGonagall, "We can't let this happen to her."

"He will summon for her by the end of this year. He will threat her with something and she will do as he says."

"What can we do to help her?" asked Snape.

"We must ask Mr Malfoy to be a spy for us. He must join Voldemort's forces. It won't look suspicious to anyone as it is what Lucius will demand him to do."

McGonagall sighed, "It is a big task Dumbledore. What if the darkness fully takes Miss Granger?"

"We can only hope it doesn't."

!

Draco and Blaise reached Hagrid's hut minutes before class started. Just as Draco was about to sit down him and Blaise jumped at a loud bang.

Both spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at herself.

"Hermione!" cried Draco running to her.

He reached Hermione quickly and stood behind her and grabbed her arms firmly and pulled them down.

He grabbed her wand and pocketed it. Hermione slumped in her arms and let out sobs.

"Hermione... what is wrong?" asked Draco turning her around.

"It won't go away! I can't control it!" cried Hermione clinging to Draco's robes.

"What won't go away?"

"I... feel like this darkness is covering me making me say things I wouldn't say. Now I just don't talk... I keep to myself... my friends are starting to hate me... I can't stop it Draco... I can't."

Draco hugged Hermione and looked at Blaise.

Blaise nodded knowing what to tell Hagrid.

"Come on Hermione," said Draco softly leading her to the Quidditch Stadium.

Hermione clung on to Draco afraid that the growing darkness would envelope her again.

!

Draco led Hermione up the stairs of the Quidditch stand and they sat down in silence.

"What's wrong with me Draco?" said Hermione quietly, "I'm changing. I know I am but it's not good. I'm hurting my friends with my current attitude."

"I don't know Hermione. I wish I could help you... the only way I can is support you and help you fight what ever is coming over you."

Hermione nodded and wiped away a few tears, "It's so strange. My friends are starting to notice my distant behaviour. They are really worried too. I'm starting to loose them."

Draco hugged Hermione, "I won't leave you. I'll be by your side like a true friend."

Hermione smiled and hugged Draco back and kissed him on the cheek, "Thankyou. I just don't want to bring you down with me. You've changed so much and I don't want to ruin that."

**A/N: Ohh, I bet you all weren't expecting Hermione to be going like that? Huh? Were you**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. The Bet

**A/N: Hey everybody! How are you all going? Well here is Chapter nine... finally! Sorry I have been extremely busy with schoolwork. So yeah. Well thankyou for the reviews! And onto the Chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I shall never own Harry Potter... and I do not own it now!**

_Chapter Nine: The Bet_

Draco starred at Hermione straight in the eye, "You bring me down? Hermione your part of the reason I finally changed into the real me."

"Exactly... and if... if this darkness fully take me over... it might bring back... the you, you don't want to be," sighed Hermione, "I don't want that to happen."

"It won't. We won't let it."

**!Z!**

Dumbledore stood at his office window gazing down at the Quidditch stands.

Behind him stood Snape and McGonagall.

"We need to find a way to stop the change that is happening to Miss Granger," said Snape, "There must be a way. Surely we can find a spell to stop it."

"No. No magic must be used on Miss Granger. Spells cast on Miss Granger will only bring the darkness forward. Even spells of a good nature, for it is in Miss Grangers real nature, her heritage, to only tolerate dark magic. It is in her parents blood," said Dumbledore calmly, "It is in hers as well."

"We brought her up to be good!" cried McGonagall.

"I know Minvera. But the darkness Miss Granger is fighting is her heritage coming through. She has generations of it in her blood. Her ancestors go back further than the Malfoy's, Blacks, Potters, Lestrange and myself. All of her ancestors were into the dark arts."

"It's a loosing battle than," sighed Snape.

"We can stop it. But I doubt either of you will fully agree with me."

"If it is going to save out Headgirl Albus, I will do anything," sighed McGonagall.

"Very well. Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger will have to share living quarters. He is the only one who knows what is going on and the only one strong enough to help Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "But that is not all. We need Mr Malfoy to be a spy for us. He will need to become a Death Eater without Miss Granger's knowledge of this. He can inform us of Voldemort's plans. No one will think anything wrong of it as he is a Malfoy."

"I do not mind the sharing quarters Albus," said Snape, "But the Death Eater part is wrong."

Dumbledore looked at the two people sitting on the Quidditch Stands. Both were young and innocent. They could be anything they wish to be and yet life was slowly taking that away.

"I know. But until we find a way for Harry to defeat Voldemort it is all we have."

**!Z!**

"We all ere?" asked Hagrid looking at his 7th year class.

Harry and Ron looked around them for any sign of their brown-eyed friend.

"No," spoke up Harry, "Hermione isn't here... neither is Malfoy."

Hagrid frowned. He knew Hermione would never miss a lesson, even when she is sick she always got to class.

"They have head duties," spoke up Blaise.

"How do you know?" asked Ron coolly.

"Draco told me before they left together."

"But Hermione left for class before us!" yelled Harry.

"Well Potter she got intervened on her way out of the castle by McGonagall asking her to find Draco and to meet her in her office."

"Alrigh', alrigh', calm down tha lot of yer," boomed Hagrid.

Harry and Ron threw Blaise a nasty look, who shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Let's get on to the speeches," said Hagrid.

**!Z!**

Hermione starred out at the Quidditch felid with Draco still beside her.

"It's quiet," said Hermione softly, "Not a normal thing."

"Well with everyone in class what do you expect?" replied Draco smiling at Hermione who smiled back.

"True. Speaking of class we should get to Care of Magical Creatures."

Draco glanced at his watch. There was only ten minutes until the bell went of lesson change, "We may as well head to Potions. The bell is going to go soon."

"Together? What is someone sees us?"

"We aren't together like that Hermione. Besides we are Heads so we have an excuse for walking together."

"Oh," said Hermione feeling a little stupid, "Well let's go."

Hermione and Draco stood up and descended the stands stairs and crossed the school grounds to the castle in silence.

Both Draco and Hermione were feeling a little weird by Draco's comment and couldn't think of a reason for it.

Five minutes later they were leaning on the walls outside their Potions classroom across from each other.

"So... nervous about your upcoming Quidditch Match?" asked Hermione.

"Me nervous? Never!" smiled Draco, "Its just Potters team."

Hermione smiled, "Well we will see who's the best by Saturday afternoon."

"I bet Slytherin wins."

"What are you betting for?"

"Hmm..." said Draco a smirk slowly appearing on his face, "A full on kiss from you if I win the bet. If you win you get a kiss from me."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "A-alright. Your on."

They both shook hands closing the deal as the bell rang.

Both continued joking around until people started arriving.

Just as Snape opened his classroom door Harry and Ron came tearing down the corridor yelling for Hermione.

Hermione looked up from the ground as she was walking in and turned to face them.

"What do you both want?" asked Hermione frowning, "Don't you both have standard charms?"

"Yeah," said Harry breathlessly, "But we came to see where you were last lesson."

"I was at a head meeting," replied Hermione.

"Your not lying are you?" asked Ron.

"No."

"You sure bec-"

"I'm not lying!" snapped Hermione, "I'm telling the truth!"

"Okay, okay... calm down Herms," said Harry calmly.

Hermione just glared at him and stormed into the classroom leaving her shocked friends behind.

**!Z!**

Draco watched as Hermione slammed her bag down in front of him next to Hannah Abbott. Hannah shot her a surprised look, which Hermione ignored by pulling her gear out.

"Boys," muttered Hermione, "I'll hex them I swear... no... no I won't... stupid idiots, curse them to hell... no they are my friends..."

Everyone was working on his or her potion; only Hannah, Snape and Draco were looking at Hermione muttering to herself.

Draco shot Snape a worried look meaning he had to talk to her. Snape walked over to Hermione and touched her on the shoulder.

"What?" snapped Hermione her brown orbs near black.

Snape jumped back in surprise. Hermione gave a strangled gasp and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Professor... really I am," cried Hermione.

"It is alright Miss Granger why don't you step outside for a bit."

Hermione nodded and walked out of the classroom quickly. Draco looked at Snape who nodded telling him to follow her out silently.

**!Z!**

Hermione slid down against a cold stonewall slightly rocking back and forth.

"I'm a monster," whispered Hermione, "Just go away! Leave me alone... please let me be."

Draco exited the classroom and saw Hermione sitting in the shadows. He walked over to Hermione and sat beside her.

"It's getting stronger Draco," whispered Hermione, "I'm fighting it the best I can."

"Shh," said Draco putting an arm around his friend, "I know you are... I know you are."

**!Z!**

The rest of the week past with no more incidents for Hermione, in fact Hermione was starting to think the darkness had gone. But it was their lingering in the back of her mind wait for the right amount of anger to take over Hermione to strike.

Dumbledore and the Professors had finished renovating the East Tower into living quarters for Hermione and Draco. They were going to inform Hermione and Draco of the living arrangements after today's Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Hermione left the Gryffindor bright and early. She was dressed in her houses colours clearly supporting her team. Maroon ¾ jeans and a golden yellow singlet top underneath a maroon mesh ¾ shirt.

She entered the Great Hall with a smile on her face when she spotted her friends.

"I don't get her," muttered Harry looking at his ex-girlfriend as she walked closer, "One minute she's happy the next she's... dark."

Ron nodded in agreement but smiled when Hermione sat across from him and Harry, "Morning Hermione."

"Good morning Ron. Morning Harry," grinned Hermione.

"Hey Herms. I see you're all ready for the match?" smiled Harry.

"Ready as always. Are you both nervous?"

"A little. We won last year but only because Alicia was the captain and this year is my first and only year as couch."

"We will win Harry. You're training us as hard as Wood trained all of you. Fred and George would be proud," grinned Ron.

Harry smiled, "Yes they would. Are they coming today?"

"Hell yeah. They've been dying for the day you became couch. Apparently Wood, Angelina and Alicia are all coming... Katie isn't she broke her ankle tripping over a broom."

"Talking about us little brother?"

Hermione who had been reading the Daily Prophet looked up with Harry and Ron to see Fred, George, Oliver, Angelina and Alicia smiling at them.

"Big day Potter?" smiled Oliver sitting next to Hermione.

"Very," admitted Harry, "And against Slytherin of all teams. Blame Hermione for that one."

"Ahh you got Headgirl Hermione?" said George sitting on the other side of Hermione and putting his arm around her neck, "I'm so proud!"

Hermione and everyone else laughed.

"So Oliver," said Hermione turning to face him, "How have you been? I haven't seen you since the Quidditch Cup."

"I'm very well thankyou. Look at you! All grown up... always knew you'd be the cute one."

Hermione blushed a little causing the guys and Angelina and Alicia to laugh.

Harry and Ron looked at their watches in unison. Harry stood up and whistled loudly to his team who looked up at him. Ginny entered the hall at that moment and groaned when she realized she didn't have time for breakfast.

"See you all later," said Harry, "Time to kick some Slytherin butt."

"Good luck!" chorused the Gryffindor table.

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Draco and his team leaving.

"Malfoy... the captain," scoffed Alicia, "Well I never. I wonder what Flint would think?"

"I need to clean my teeth?" suggested Fred.

Alicia swatted Fred around the head, "Come on. Everybody leaving, let's go."

**!Z!**

Hermione sat between the two Weasley twins in the front row of the Quidditch Stands, which were packed. The match was due to begin in ten minutes.

"Hey let's start a chant!" said George out of the blue, "After three say: Go, go Gryffindor! Ready 1...2...3!"

All six stamped their feet as they started the chant, which soon caught on. Soon all Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs were chanting, "Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"

Hermione along with the whole school screamed when the teams flew out on the field doing laps for warm up.

"Go Gryffindor!" screamed Hermione forgetting any of the past weeks incidents.

**!Z!**

Draco flew above the stands circling the pitch with ease. Faintly he could hear the chant of the Gryffindor's, which he could only guess the Weasley twins, had started.

Today was a big day for both him and Harry. Both had been made team captain and today was there first match.

Madam Hooch flew to the centre and blew her whistle, signalling for all players to the ground.

Draco landed in the centre along with Harry.

"Shake hands," said Hooch eyeing the two boys.

Draco stuck out his hand, which Harry shook. Both shot venomous stares as they did so.

"Take your positions."

Harry and Draco walked to there spot.

"Mount your brooms... now I want a nice clean game!"

The whistle blew signalling the release of all the balls, including the snitch.

Draco flew above the game and circled the pitch.

"And Gryffindor is in possession... Weasley with the quaffle... she quick passes to Patil... Patil passes back to Weasley narrowly dodging a bludger from Goyle," Dean Thomas was the commentator for this year, "Weasley shoots... and she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor! A good start for new captain Harry Potter!"

Draco looked down to see Hermione jumping up and down in her seat hugging one of the Weasley twins.

"Bloody Potter," muttered Draco before yelling, "GET IN THERE!"

"Malfoy seems to be shouting orders to this team... and the quaffle is passed... Slytherin in possession... very fast passes between Rockwell and Zabini... Zabini to Danza... Danza passes... Rockwell catches... hard pass to Zabini... Zabini misses a bludger from Creevy... Zabini jumps off his broom holding it from the handle... hits the quaffle... and he scores! Ten all! Wow what a move!"

Draco smiled and flew lower scanning for the snitch.

"Gryffindor is now in possession... Patil flying very well... passes to Barton... Barton underpasses to Weasley... Weasley jumps off her broom to miss a bludger... lands on her broom with ease still holding the quaffle... Zabini attacks... Zabini gets the quaffle... Zabini passes to Danza... Danza to Rockwell... Patil intercepts the pass! Patil flying with speed... passes to Weasley who is picking up speed... Weasley to Barton... Barton shoots... Barton scores! Gryffindor in the lead 20 to 10! Wow what a game!"

Than Draco saw it. The golden snitch. Looking over his shoulder he saw Harry still scanning.

Draco lowered himself on his broom and began mounting speed.

"It's seems Malfoy has spotted the snitch! The game continues only ten minutes in! Potter now gaining speed having seen the snitch as well... Malfoy has a fair lead on Potter... Weasley passes to Patil who is intercepted by Rockwell... Potter gaining on Malfoy... Malfoy is putting on speed... Slytherin in possession... Zabini aims... he shoots... the shot misses with Weasley catching the quaffle... Weasley passes to younger Weasley... Potter closing in on Malfoy...no... Malfoy pulls away with a spurt of speed... Patil to Barton... passes to Weasley... Weasley aims... Zabini takes the quaffle... no Weasley takes back the quaffle... Malfoy has his arm out... Potter closing in arm out to... both are going for it... Slytherin scores! Twenty all... Malfoy... Potter... This is one hell of a game... who has it... Potter... no... Malfoy... Malfoy... MALFOY HAS THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!"

Draco raised his arm into the air. His hand was closed around the golden snitch. For the first time Draco had beaten Harry at Quidditch.

Draco flew to the ground only to be surrounded by his fellow teammates.

**!Z!**

Hermione along with Oliver, Angelina, Fred, George and Alicia all ran over to Harry.

Harry was standing with Ron and Ginny along with the other team players. Harry was watching Malfoy hug all his teammates and be congratulated by Dumbledore.

"Good match Harry," said Hermione smiling.

"We lost," replied Harry.

"So? It was a fair match. Both teams are strong."

"She's right Harry," said Oliver, "Both teams have been trained really well."

"I didn't get the snitch."

"For gods sake Harry," said Fred, "We all miss something one time in our life. Besides there are plenty more matches to win. And I for one and going to come to everyone to see Gryffindor whoop butt."

Harry smiled, "I guess your right. Team! Let's go shower! We all stink!"

Hermione laughed and waved them off and turned around to look at Draco. Draco glanced at her and gave her a small smile.

The bet. Hermione had to kiss Draco.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked to her right to see Dumbledore smiling at her.

"Yes Professor?"

"I wish to see you and Mr Malfoy in my office in thirty minutes."

Hermione nodded, "Does Draco know?"

"Yes. He is going to shower. He asked for you to wait for him at the Hufflepuff stands."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

**!Z!**

Draco emerged from the Slytherin change rooms to see the stands empty except for one person in the Hufflepuff ones.

Draco ran over to them and jogged up the stairs.

Hermione smiled at him and shuffled over so he could sit, "Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks. Gryffindor played well... tough match."

"Both teams have been trained to their best. Even Oliver Wood agreed with that."

"Hmm... well we have a bet."

"The bet... I lost so I have to kiss you."

Draco smiled.

Hermione took a deep breath and both leaned in.

There lips connected once... then again and again. It was a slow and gentle kiss and slowly it sped up. Draco placed a hand on Hermione's neck drawing her closer; both were losing themselves in the kiss until they came up for air.

"Um... well. We should get to Dumbledore's office," said Hermione standing up.

"Err... yeah... office," nodded Draco standing as well.

Hermione bit her lower lip as they walked down the stands.

That one kiss meant nothing... just a bet... yeah a bet... that's what Draco is thinking as well, thought Hermione.

Draco glanced over his shoulder at Hermione, just a kiss... a bet... yeah... we are friends... close friends... nothing more... yeah that's what she's thinking, thought Draco.

Both continued walking in silence to Dumbledore's office.

**A/N: Okay... not my best chapter I know. But I'm still sorta working out how exactly everything is going to happen. I don't want Hermione and Draco to hook up just yet... I want them to like each other a lot but not act on it because of what Herms is going through... anyway... review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Encounter with Dear Dad

**A/N: Hey people! Well here I go with another chapter! In my opinion my last one sucked like hell... sorry but that is what I think. I really dunno what is going to happen in this Chapter... so whatever I write is what happens.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!**

_Chapter Ten: Encounter with Dear Dad_

Hermione and Draco entered Dumbledore's office after he granted them entry.

"Afternoon Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy," nodded Dumbledore.

"Afternoon Professor," replied the two.

"Take a seat."

Hermione and Draco sat down and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"Miss Granger, I am aware you are fighting a battle within your mind. A darkness that is trying to takeover."

Hermione nodded, "I'm turning into someone I don't want to be."

"I understand. The darkness you are fighting has been in your families' blood for generations. Your family has thrived on Dark Magic, so naturally you have inherited that. You have been brought up good but the darkness you have been fighting your whole life, which you've never noticed, has caught up with you. It is growing stronger something I have feared for many years."

"But if I've been beating it all this time, surely I can beat it now."

"I wish it was that simple, but you are into your teenage years which means your hormones are playing around with your body, you are turning into an adult and with adult hood changes happen."

"You mean I just might be changing into who I am meant to be?"

"I'm afraid so. But there is a way to stop it."

"How?"

"Kill Voldemort."

"But no one knows how to!" cried Hermione, "Harry has to do it... so... so your telling me if someone doesn't kill Voldemort eventually I will turn dark?"

"Yes. But we feel we have found a way to slow the process down."

"How?" asked Draco.

"I have renovated the East Tower for the both of you to live in. No one else knows of you situation Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy is strong enough to help you fight the darkness, he has been doing a wonderful job so far."

Hermione nodded and smiled at Draco, "When do we move in?"

"Today. But first I would like a word with Mr Malfoy. So Miss Granger you need to go pack your belongings and meet Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall in 45 minutes. Ellie the house elf will already be packing when you arrive."

Hermione nodded and stood up and left.

**!Z!**

"Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore, "You and Miss Granger have grown very close over the past weeks. You both have become good friends."

Draco nodded wondering what his friendship with Hermione had to do with anything.

"I gather you would let no harm come to her?"

"No. If anyone tried to hurt her I would kill them. She's going through so much... and she's handling it so well."

"Miss Granger is in more danger than she knows."

"What?"

"You know about Voldemort wanting Miss Granger to be his future heir... possibly his wife?"

Draco nodded.

"And you know that he knows she is here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore sighed, "Voldemort is trying to get Hermione. He is going to do anything in his power to get hold of her. I fear that he will threaten her somehow making her join the dark side."

Draco's eyes widened in shock, "No... I won't let that happen! Hermione is to innocent... to... perfect for a future on the dark side. If he makes her join him that will only bring the darkness over he completely and she won't be Hermione Granger anymore she will be Ellawise Verbatim!"

**(A/N: There are numerous ways to spell Ellawise... this is how my cousin spells her middle name...)**

"I know Mr Malfoy. This is why I believe you can help the Order and Miss Granger."

Draco knew instantly what Dumbledore wanted him to do, "You want be to be a spy for the Order by becoming a Death Eater because no one would suspect I was a spy because I am a Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded, "If you choose too Miss Granger must not find out."

Draco sighed, "I'll do it. But only because it is for Hermione."

Dumbledore, "When your Father writes telling you of the date when you shall be inducted to Voldemort's service you must tell me."

Draco nodded, "Is that all?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Your things will have been packed by now. I suggest you head to the Entrance Hall. Hobbles and Winky will be waiting with your belongings. Oh and Congratulations again on a good win in Quidditch."

Draco smiled and bit and left.

**!Z!**

Hermione helped Ellie carry her gear to the Entrance Hall. When she arrived she saw Draco was there waiting.

"Granger," nodded Draco.

Hermione frowned at Draco's behaviour. Draco passed her a look saying: Just-Go-Along-With-It.

Hermione nodded, "Malfoy."

McGonagall exited from the Great Hall and nodded at the students. They both picked up their belongings, with the help from the house elves and followed McGonagall up the Entrance hall stairs.

McGonagall lead them down the corridor to the changing staircases, they went up one flight of stairs, turned left, down another corridor, to another set of staircases, up three flights down a dimly lit corridor to a painting of a muggle house.

"This is the entrance to your tower. You each have your own room and share a bathroom in between the bedrooms. I understand you both have a secret friendship, which will make living together easy.

The password is 'stronger' I will see you both a dinner," McGonagall nodded and left.

"Well than," said Draco, "Stronger."

The door to the house in the painting turned into a gold handle. Draco placed his hand on it and turned it pushing the painting open. They both saw a flight of stairs going up. The stairs were made of grey shale rock.

"Shall Ellie take Miss Granger's box to her room and unpack for her?" asked a short pointy nosed elf.

"Just leave the box on my bed Ellie, I'll unpack my self," said Hermione kindly.

"As you wish Miss Granger. Dobby wanted to help but he was busy making cakes."

Hermione nodded and the house elf scampered up the staircase.

"Mr Malfoy, can Bodice and Brodie unpack your things?" asked the deep voiced elf.

"I'll do it. Just place them on my bed," nodded Draco.

The house elves ran up the staircase followed by Hermione and Draco. Both looked around their common room in awe.

The floor was highly polished wood and the walls were painted white with black edging. In front of them was another staircase going up, but the stairs were wood as well with wooden railing. To there left was a fireplace with a coffee table in front of it. It was far enough away from the fire so it wouldn't catch alight. On either side of the coffee table was a two-seater lounge. One was a deep maroon, the other green. To the right of the staircase was a four-seater table. Both the chairs and table were wooden and polished. In between the full length windows were bookcases with a wide range of books.

The windows curtains were black.

"Wow," commented Hermione, "This is way nicer then the Gryffindor common room."

"And the Slytherin. Let's go look at our rooms and unpack shall we?" suggested Draco.

"Sure," smiled Hermione.

They both ran up stairs and went there separate ways, Draco left, Hermione right.

Hermione opened her oak door and gasped in surprise. The floor was no longer wooden it was white.

The walls were maroon with gold yellow edging. In the centre of the room against the wall was a double bed with a silk gold quilt and maroon pillows. Next to the doorway where she was standing to her right was her desk. To her left next to her door was another door, obviously to the bathroom. To her right on the wall across from her bed was her wardrobe attached to her dressing table. And to her left were balcony doors with gold curtains.

Hermione walked in and entered the bathroom.

The floor was blue marble and the walls were pale sky blue. In the centre of the bathroom was a silver bath with various taps. The bath was big enough to fit six people. In the far corner next to Draco's door was a shower, big enough for three people. And next to Hermione's door was the vanity with a large mirror. Next to the vanity was a walled off area with a door. On the door was the word_ TOILET. _Hanging off the walled area was a towel rack. There was a green towel and dressing gown and a maroon towel and dressing gown.

"I like it," said Hermione before entering her room to unpack.

**!Z!**

Two hours later Draco exited his room. His room was like Hermione's except it was green and silver.

He slid down the staircase rail and walked over to the bookshelf.

He walked to every bookcase reading the spines. Finally he found some novels to read. He found a Steven King one and walked over to the lounge and began reading.

Ten minutes later Hermione emerged from he room exhausted.

"I never knew how exhausting unpacking could be," sighed Hermione grabbing a novel as well.

Hers was called _The Shamer's Daughter. _**(A/N: Good book. So is the sequel.)**

"It is isn't it," murmured Draco glancing at Hermione as she sat on the maroon lounge.

He watched her brown eyes as they moved across the page, frowning at serious parts and widening at surprising parts.

Hermione glanced over at Draco and caught him averting his gaze. She frowned for a moment at him and then shrugged her shoulders and returned to reading.

**!Z!**

A time passed silently at Hogwarts. And now it was late November and winter was slowly looming into Hogwarts making things a tad colder. Hermione had only had one minor episode with the darkness but Draco calmed her down easily and made her leave her homework for two hours.

Hermione hit her alarm clock and slowly sat up. She could see the November sunshine peeking through the gap of her curtains. It was a Monday and she had Care of Magical Creatures first. Walking over to the balcony doors Hermione pulled her curtains open to be welcomed by the trees on the school grounds bending in the wind... cold wind.

"Oh joy," muttered Hermione.

She quickly dressed in her black stockings, grey skirt, white blouse and Gryffindor tie; she pulled on her jumper along with her robe. Sitting on her bed and did the buckles up on her black school shoes and brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

After packing her bag she ran out of her room and collided with a solid figure. Hermione landed hard on her backside and looked up to see Draco.

"Sorry," said Draco helping her up.

"No I am. I wasn't watching where I was going," replied Hermione smiling at him.

Draco smiled at her feeling his stomach flip when he realized how close him and Hermione were.

_Whoa_, thought Draco_, Where did that come from?_

Hermione stepped back also realizing how close they were, "So Care of Magical Creatures first huh?"

"Y-yeah," stammered Draco, "We'd better get to breakfast."

"Yeah," said Hermione frowning a little, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Hermione nodded and they both left walking a safe distance apart down the corridor.

**!Z!**

"Blaise!" cried Ginny running down the corridor to her friend, and crush.

Yes Ginny had realized she had a crush on Blaise a week after they had beaten them at Quidditch. But she never told him, as she feared he might only like her as a friend.

Blaise turned on his shoe heel and smiled when he saw Ginny, "Good morning."

"Morning," smiled Ginny, "How are you?"

"Alright and yourself?"

"I'm great. So anything happened between now and yesterday?"

"Let's see," said Blaise thoughtfully, "Pansy got bitched slapped by a Ravenclaw called Luna Lovegood after Pansy called her an orphan freak."

"That was harsh. She deserved that. Luna's dad died of cancer three weeks ago."

"Exactly. But Pansy kept groaning about her red cheek all night. Until Millicent told her to get over herself and quit being a flobber worm."

Ginny laughed, "I can just imagine Millicent saying that to her."

Blaise smiled and nodded. His hand brushed Ginny's causing both to blush.

"S-sorry," stammered Blaise as they stopped walking and were looking at each other.

"It's okay," replied Ginny.

Their eye's locked and both stepped closer their hearts thumping a mile a minute.

Blaise raised a hand to her cheek and they inched closer and closer.

"Ginny!"

Ginny and Blaise jumped apart and looked to see Hermione and Draco walking towards them.

"I know they are friends and everything," said Blaise, "But why do they walk so far apart?"

"They don't want people to know... I understand where they are coming from," replied Ginny, "Morning Herms."

Hermione smiled and Ginny waved bye to Blaise and they headed off.

"I nearly kissed him!" hissed Ginny once they were away from Blaise and Draco.

"What?" cried Hermione, "I'm so sorry Ginny. I know how much you like him."

"It's okay. So how are things with living with Draco?"

Hermione sighed, "Alright... but umm... whenever I'm near him... I get butterflies."

"You do?"

"Yeah. They are only minor of course."

"Maybe you're starting to get a crush on him."

Hermione shoo her head, "We are friends... only friends."

**!Z!**

"You what?"

"I nearly kissed her! Then you two came along," snapped Blaise.

"Dude I'm sorry. You both will kiss... eventually," shrugged Draco as they entered the Great Hall.

He spotted Hermione talking and laughing with Ginny. He watched as Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. A shot of jealously surged through him shocking him.

"Shit," muttered Draco.

"What? What's shit?" asked Blaise as they sat down.

"What do you feel whenever you see the Weasley girl with other guys?" asked Draco.

"I get jealous naturally. Why?"

"No reason," muttered Draco.

Blaise looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw the Weasley boy talking to his best female friend with his arm around her shoulders. Blaise nodded knowingly, his best friend had a growing crush on the Headgirl.

**!Z!**

Hermione, Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindor's exited the castle only to be met with strong cold wind.

Hermione wrapped her cloak around herself trying to keep warm.

"Oh this is ridiculous," shouted Harry over the wind, "How are we meant to learn anything today?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and put her head down and forced herself through the winds.

"November is never like this!" shouted Dean, "Maybe it has to do with the El Nino effect?"

"That what?" asked Ron.

"It's a muggle scientific thing Ron," replied Hermione, "You most likely right Dean. I-"

Her cloak undoing and flying off her cut off Hermione.

"You all go ahead," said Hermione holding her skirt down and her bag at the same time, "I'll catch up!"

The boys nodded and kept walking as Hermione ran over to the forest edge where her cloak lay.

**!Z!**

Draco along with his fellow Slytherins exited the castle grounds and ventured into the wind. They were all walking in silence when Blaise nudged Draco. Draco looked up at him to see him pointing towards the forest edge. Walking towards it was Hermione. Draco noticed she was walking towards her cloak, which lay, on the ground.

"Ahh... you all go ahead. I forgot my book," said Draco pretending to turn away. When the Slytherins were far enough ahead Draco ran over to Hermione.

Hermione knelt on the ground to grab her when something kicked her hard in the chest. Hermione fell back and looked up to see and black-cloaked figure.

"Hello... Ellawise," snarled the black-cloaked Hermione, "It's time you came home."

"_STUPEFY_!"

Hermione ducked her head and a red shot hit the cloak figure in the chest. Hermione looked up to see the person sprawled on the ground.

Hermione shakily stood up with her cloak and bag in hand and turned around only to be embraced in a hug by Draco.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco letting her go.

Hermione nodded, "I-it called me... Ellawise... I-it said I had to go home."

"And it is time."

Both teenagers jumped and turned around to see another person looking at them. Hermione pulled her wand out and aimed it.

"Back off," snarled Hermione her anger rising.

Draco stepped back afraid of what was coming over Hermione.

"It's time you became the person you are meant to be," said the voice coolly.

"I am who I am meant to be," hissed Hermione, "Better then you."

The person stepped so close to Hermione and so fast it was scary. It grabbed Hermione by the throat and raised her off the ground.

"Never speak to your father like that again," hissed the person.

Hermione raised her knee a few inches and kneed him in the groined even making Draco jump.

Her father dropped her and Draco quickly grabbed he hand and pulled her towards him. Hermione

struggled in his grasp screaming at the man who was her real father.

"YOU ARE NO FATHER TO ME! YOU ARE _DEAD_ IN MY MIND! MY FATHER IS _BARRY GRANGER_! AND I AM _HERMIONE GRANGER_! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! I _HATE _YOU! I _HATE_ YOU!"

"Mr Malfoy get her into the castle!" came McGonagall's crisp voice.

Draco nodded and led the struggling Hermione into the castle. Dumbledore and Flitwick both rushed past them towards McGonagall.

"I hate him!" cried Hermione her black eyes returning to brown, "I hate him... I so do."

"Shh," soothed Draco as they entered their tower.

Draco sat Hermione on the lounge and ran to the bathroom and got a washer and tissues. He ran down to Hermione and sat beside her and washed her tearstains away.

"I scared you didn't I?" whispered Hermione looking at Draco.

Draco nodded and handed her a tissue, "You just went dark. You voice wasn't normal... your brown eyes went black."

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, "I just felt so angry all of a sudden and I couldn't stop it."

"It's over now. Okay? You're going to be fine. Dumbledore will make sure of that."

Hermione hugged Draco and breathed in his scent.

**!Z!**

A knock on the tower door broke the hug and Draco stood and answered it. Standing there was Dumbledore and the twinkle that was normally in his eye was gone.

"Come in Professor," said Draco standing aside.

They both walked the stairs and entered the common room. Hermione looked up and saw Dumbledore walk over to her. He sat on the maroon lounge and Draco sat next to Hermione.

"Did you get them?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid not. Professor McGonagall tried to stop them from getting away but they stunned her and fled. They didn't expect you to fight as you did, or have someone there to help you," replied Dumbledore.

"But... they'll be back. I know they will."

"I know Miss Granger. Until this is all sorted out you are not to step out onto the school grounds without a Professor or Mr Malfoy. I know you have two bestfriends who can fight just as good as Mr Malfoy here but I understand you haven't told them anything yet."

"I haven't. They will treat me different. I don't want that."

"Very well. We will be getting more Order members guarding the school grounds as well."

"What will you tell the school?"

"That there is a rumour about Voldemort attacking the school and this is just a precaution."

Hermione nodded as Dumbledore stood.

"Do not worry Miss Granger. We will do everything we can to keep you safe."

Hermione smiled, "Thankyou Professor."

"Now, you can have the rest of today off but you must be back in class tomorrow. You too Mr Malfoy."

"Thankyou Sir," said Draco.

"Good day," nodded Dumbledore as he left.

Hermione instantly broke down in tears with her head in her hands.

Draco scooted closer to Hermione and hugged her, "Shh... it's all going to be okay... I will never let harm come to you... you mean to much to me..."

Hermione looked up at Draco, "I'm letting harm come to everyone around me Draco... McGonagall got hurt because of me... Harry and Ron are going to be in a panic frenzy with the lie Dumbledore is telling to school... Ginny knows something is wrong with me... its all my fault! I should never have been saved! They should've let me be evil and rot in hell!"

Draco took Hermione firmly by the shoulders and looked her square in the eyes, "You were saved because you are special and can become anything you want. Dumbledore believes you will and so do I. You are Hermione Granger not Ellawise Verbatim. And none of this, I repeat, none of this is your fault!"

Hermione shook her head, "It is. Because of me I will have the school all scared. I don't want that. Maybe I should just go join my dear daddy's evil group."

"No..."

"Why not."

"I... I don't want you to and I won't let you."

Hermione sighed and fell back against the lounge, "I won't... I couldn't anyway. There is no way in hell Voldemort will make we join him."

Draco nodded, "How about I go down to the kitchens and get some hot chocolate while you have a shower to refresh yourself?"

Hermione nodded and stood up with Draco. She turned to face Draco and hugged him, "You are such a good friend Draco. I don't know what I would do without you."

Draco rubbed Hermione's back, "I don't know what I would do without you either."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and pulled away, "Well I'd better go have a shower."

Draco nodded and headed down the stairs. He was falling for her... hard and fast and he couldn't stop himself.

**!Z!**

Hermione walked up the stairs her heart pounding and mile a minute. She'd just hugged Draco. Sure she'd hugged him a lot. She'd just kissed him on the cheek. Sure she'd kissed him before. But why was her heart pounding like a jackhammer this time?

She liked his eyes, they were full of mystery, she liked his smile, it lit up his whole face, his laugh, his voice, it was deep, she knew why.

She was falling for him... fast.

"He doesn't feel the same way," muttered Hermione.

Well Ginny was right about the crush. But this wasn't an ordinary girl crush. This was much more.

"He just sees me as his friend who has a psycho after her," sighed Hermione entered her room to grab a change of clothes for her shower, "I'm just a friend... but I want more."

**A/N: There you go. They realized they like each other and Hermione faced her dear old daddy... and what a kick he got out of it... okay bad joke I know! smiles anyway. Tell what you think okay?**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Inducted

**A/N: Welcome to the next Chapter! Thankyou lost for the reviews! Nearly 200!!! Wow! Well onto the Chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO, NO MINE!**

_Chapter Eleven: Inducted._

Two black-cloaked figures appeared in front of a scaly skinned man out of thin air. The white skinned man frowned his red eyes at the two in front of him.

"Where is she?" he hissed, "Heath, Janice where is your daughter?"

"My lord," bowed Janice removing her hood, "She fought back. Plus a boy came to her rescue."

"Is this true Heath?"

"Yes my lord," nodded Heath also bowing at his masters feet, "She fought back before a boy came to her rescue, than the professors came. We could do nothing but run My Lord."

Voldemort sighed, "Very well. We must devise a plan to bribe her into joining us. She is obviously stubborn... much like you Janice. And strong. But... what about her dark side?"

"It is there My Lord. It came out today," said Heath his brown eyes lighting up, "Anger her and she loses control of it. Only the boy who came to her rescue and stop it."

"He obviously means a lot to her," said Janice.

"What did this boy look like?"

"Blonde hair, grey eyes... much like Lucius."

"The Malfoy boy," snarled Voldemort, "Wormtail!"

Wormtail came running into the room and bowed, "Yes my lord?"

"Get me Lucius Malfoy! Now!"

Wormtail nodded and quickly left.

"Something is wrong with that boy."

"The Malfoy boy?" asked Heath.

"Of course."

"Mother, Father. You are back."

Heath and Janice looked up at their eldest son Gavin. He had brown hair and brown eyes **(A/N: Picture Orlando Bloom... yes Hermione has a hot brother!)**.

"Of course we are you stupid boy. What have you been doing?" snapped Janice.

"As you told me to. Reading," replied Gavin.

Voldemort sighed, "Get rid of him. He is angering me."

"You heard the Dark Lord," snarled Heath, "Out."

Gavin nodded and walked out as Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"My Lord," said Lucius bowing, "You called for me."

"Yes," hissed Voldemort, "Your son came to the rescue of Ellawise when Heath and Janice went to get her today."

"My Lord, I shall speak with my son tonight."

"Find out which side he is supporting. I will not tolerate such... goodness in a Death Eater of any sought!"

"Yes my lord," nodded Lucius his temper rising as he slowly grew angry with his only son.

**!Z!**

The night finally came and Hermione had gone to bed while Draco was down stairs working on an essay. He was completely absorbed in it when a pop in the fireplace made him jump.

"Draco! Get over here!"

Draco looked up in surprise to see his father glaring at him. Standing up Draco walked to the fireplace and sat in front of it, "Father."

"What was the meaning of you coming to the rescue of the future Dark Lordess?"

"That," said Draco.

"Yes that. Why did you do it?"

"Father," said Draco hiding all emotion in his eyes, "I am the Headboy. It I had let it happen I would lose my spot. She is the Headgirl and we were both running late when she lost her cloak. Being Headboy it is my duty that she is safe. If I didn't 'rescue' her wouldn't it look a bit suspicious?"

Lucius nodded, "I see. I understand. The Dark Lord does not tolerate goodness Draco."

"I have not changed sides father. I shall support the Dark Lord when my time comes."

"Good. I shall go explain your actions to the Dark Lord. I am sure he will understand."

"Yes Father."

"But I am warning you Draco. Steer clear of that girl. She is our future. I will not let you ruin that."

"I understand father," nodded Draco.

"I shall contact you when your induction is on. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Father."

With a pop Lucius was gone.

Draco stood up and ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Hermione's closed door. His emotions for the girl were growing every time he saw her. Yet they couldn't be together. It would be too dangerous. He could tell Hermione felt something more than friendship towards him from the way her eyes would look at him that day.

Draco left his essay and climbed up stairs to his room for bed.

It was 10pm and he was exhausted.

**!Z!  
  
**

Hermione rolled over in her bed the next morning. The sun was shining bright already and still the wind was howling like a cyclone.

Climbing out of bed Hermione dressed into her uniform and packed her bag and left her room.

"Good morning," smiled Hermione as she walked down the stairs.

Draco looked up from rolling up his finished essay. He smiled at Hermione and went back to rolling his essay.

"So were to up all night doing that?" asked Hermione.

"No. I woke up about half past six to finish it," replied Draco putting it in his back.

Hermione nodded at him and looked at her silver watch, "We'd better get to breakfast huh?"

Draco sighed. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he wanted to do was hug her, "Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Err... I... err we should go."

Hermione frowned at him, "Okay then."

**!Z!**

Hermione sat down next to Ginny in the Great Hall and sighed.

Ginny looked up from her pancakes and at Hermione, "What's up?"

"Ginny... I can't," cried Hermione ringing her hands together.

"You can't what?"

"Like... like Draco!"

Ginny spat out the juice in her mouth and looked at Hermione wide eyed, "You what?"

"I know... it's wrong... but he is so... kind... my ideal guy! I've tried denying it... but I can't."

"Hey, firstly it's not wrong. You two have come a long way in your friendship. And I know he is your ideal boy. You've told what you want in a guy and he has all of those."

"Who has all of what?"

The girls jumped and looked up to see Harry and Ron sitting down in front of them. It was Ron who asked the question.

"Err... the library has all of the books I'm after," lied Hermione, "I got to go."

Hermione stood up and ran out of the hall towards her next class.

**!Z!**

November passed and it was now mid December. Hermione controlled her anger the best she could, but you could tell she was slowly changing... very slowly. Yet only certain people noticed. They were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Draco, Ginny and Blaise. Harry and Ron were too caught up with other things to notice such as the lie Dumbledore told the school about Voldemort.

Hermione exited her potions classroom after class and headed towards Defence Against the Dark Arts. Today was not a good day. She been up nearly all night doing homework and it was Draco prying her away at 2am with his deep soothing voice and concerned eyes that made her stop. She still liked him... a lot and not being with him was hurting her more and more everyday.

Hermione quickly started walking faster with her head down, not noticing the obnoxious blonde walking her way until she collided with her person landing on her backside.

"Ouch," muttered Hermione, "Sorry... I didn't mean to."

"You filthy mudblood! You've contaminated my robes with your germs!" shrieked a girl.

"Pansy," muttered Hermione standing up to look at the fuming girl.

"Why don't you watch where you are going next time?" snarled Pansy.

"I said I was sorry," snapped Hermione.

"Well sorry isn't good enough."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, "Well it will have to be this time."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked away, taking the long way to her class. As she was about to turn the corner she felt a shock hit her back.

Big mistake my Pansy Parkinson. Hermione's controlled anger began spiralling out of her control. Her brown eyes began going black as Harry and Ron turned the corner. Both jumped back in surprise as

Hermione whipped her wand out and dropped her bag.

Pansy stood smirking at Hermione, but even she stepped back as Hermione turned to face her.

Her eyes looked nothing like they usually did, Pansy could feel the darkness radiating off Hermione as she stepped closer raising her wand.

"You stupid girl," hissed Hermione, her voice low and dangerous.

Students were gathering and none knowing what to do. Even Harry and Ron were rooted to the ground.

"Oh quit the act Granger," snapped Pansy finding her snooty attitude again.

Hermione muttered a spell and pointed her wand at the ground. A lighting blot ran along the ground towards Pansy.

"Granger quit it!" screamed Pansy as the ground shook.

Closer and closer the blot got. Hermione smiled evilly as her spell stopped right in front of Pansy causing her to hit the ground.

"Care to mess with me again?" snarled Hermione.

**!Z!  
**

Draco frowned as he saw a large crowd gathered in the corridor.

"What's going on?" muttered Draco and he ran to the group.

He pushed through to the centre and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh god," murmured Draco.

He watched as Hermione flicked her wand-spinning Pansy through the air.

He had to get help, and quick before Hermione killed Pansy. He pushed his way out of the crowd and ran to McGonagall's office.

He banged on the door until McGonagall flung it open.

"It's Hermione," panted Draco before she could speak, "It's gone dark... really dark... going to kill Pansy... have to stop her!"

McGonagall hurried out as they drew closer to the group. Along the way they passed Snape.

"I'll get Dumbledore," said Snape.

"Everybody! Get to class!" ordered McGonagall breaking up the crowd, "Now! Move it!"

The crowd grumbled and began leaving except Harry and Ron.

"You too Potter and Weasley," snapped McGonagall.

"Professor what is wrong with her?" asked Harry watching Hermione circle a scared Pansy.

"Nothing... go now!"

"But she's lost it! She's our friend!"

"Miss Granger will be fine! Now go."

Harry and Ron glared at the Professor and left reluctantly.

**! Z!**

Once they were gone Draco began trying to calm Hermione down.

"Hermione... it's Draco," said Draco, "You don't want to do this do you? I know the real you is there... fight this Hermione... please... come on."

"I'm trying.... Stupid bitch... I can't stop it... call me a Mudblood," said Hermione fighting the darkness.

"Come on... clam down... forget the anger."

Hermione screamed in pain. She felt as if she was being stabbed. It wouldn't leave; it had a tight hold on her.

McGonagall gasped as Hermione fell to her knees grabbing her stomach. Draco could see it in her eyes she was fighting the darkness that had taken a strong hold on her.

Dumbledore and Snape came hurrying around the corner to see Hermione scream in pain again tears streaming down her face.

"Go away!" screamed Hermione, "I'm better than this... stupid bitch called me a mudblood... I don't care... kill all of them... no I can't... kill you, you stupid blonde bitch... NO!"

"Get Miss Parkinson to Pompfrey... please use a memory charm on her," said Dumbledore to Snape, "Mr Malfoy keep talking to her. She will listen to you."

But there was no need to. Hermione was breathing deeply looking around scared. Her eyes were normal again.

"Draco?" whispered Hermione looking up at him, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... she hit me with a spell... and everything went wrong... I couldn't stop myself! I'm so sorry!"

Hermione quickly stood up before Draco could reach her and ran out of the castle.

"This is getting bad Albus," said McGonagall, "She could kill someone next time."

"I am aware of that Minvera," sighed Dumbledore.

"We must work out something to prevent this."

Draco sighed, "I'm going to find Hermione."

"Yes, thankyou Mr Malfoy," nodded Dumbledore, "Please don't let anyone who would tell your father see you."

Draco nodded and quickly left.

**!Z!  
**

Hermione sat at the edge of the lake, tears streaming down her face. How could she handle knowing that she nearly killed someone? How could she handle knowing she was capable of doing such a thing?

Hermione took deep breaths calming her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see Draco sitting beside her, "You shouldn't have come after me Draco."

"I wanted to."

"But you shouldn't of! I could kill you at any moment... just like a nearly did then... Harry and Ron saw me... I'm a dirty... low... scum."

"No Hermione your not," said Draco placing a hand on her shoulder.

Both felt a shot run through them.

"I am," said Hermione looking at Draco.

Draco shook his head and slid closer to Hermione, "Believe me you are no where near to be classed at scum."

Hermione shook her head, "What are Harry and Ron going to think? What on earth am I going to tell them?"

"The truth?" suggested Draco, "You know they won't believe anything else you say Hermione."

Hermione sighed and looked at Draco, "Maybe your right. But what about you? Won't they think its weird you didn't make a snide comment when you saw me in that state? Last year you would've said something."

"Well... we can explain to them my change. I will be there with you when you tell them... but I will only be civil with them... for your sake."

Hermione nodded and hugged Draco.

Both didn't want to let go. But they did.

"We should head back," said Hermione standing up with Draco, "I have Defence Against the Dark Arts... how ironic."

"Maybe we should return to classes tomorrow... it is last lesson and all."

"True. But I have to meet Harry and Ron, you know bring them to our tower to tell them."

"Okay. Well do you want me to come with you?"

"Would you? Everyone will give me weird looks... a-and... who knows what I will do a-"

Draco put two fingers on Hermione's lips silencing her; "I will go with you... calm down."

**!Z!**

The bell rang for end of lessons for the day and Harry and Ron packed up their belongings.

"What the hell is going on with Hermione?" muttered Harry, "All this year she hasn't been herself. And she never comes to Gryffindor Tower. We only see her at lunch, breakfast and dinner."

"I don't know Harry. No one does," replied Ron, "But today... mate she was just plain scary."

They both walked out of the classroom to be met by Hermione and Draco.

"Hermione," said Harry, "I want to know what's going on with you. I want the truth."

"And it's time I told you both," said Hermione, "But not here. At mine and Draco's tower."

"Draco?" questioned Ron.

"That's all part of the explanation," replied Hermione as they began walking.

**!Z!**

Harry and Ron sat down beside each other on the maroon lounge while Hermione and Draco sat across from them on the green one.

"Does he have to be here?" asked Harry glaring at Draco who narrowed his eyes back.

"Yes," sighed Hermione, "Draco knows everything I am about to tell you. I don't want any interruptions either while I tell you."

Harry and Ron nodded and Hermione began telling them everything. From her parents argument to today's incident. All through the talk Harry and Ron's eyes widened in shock, confusion and sympathy towards their best friend.

By the end Hermione was crying and Draco was hugging her.

"Hermione," said Harry softly, "Why didn't you tell us? Why Malfoy?"

Hermione pulled away from Draco and wiped her eyes, "I couldn't tell you Harry. Think about it seriously. You are my best friend; you have to defeat V-Voldemort once and for all. If I'd told any of you I would be treated different. Draco and I were beginning to trust each other like friends when I told him... he offered to listen and I accepted."

"Hermione," said Ron, "You are our bestfriend, like we would treat you any different."

"Than how are you going to treat me now that you know?" asked Hermione, "I'm changing, you've both seen what I will turn into in only a matter of time."

Harry and Ron didn't reply.

"See why I didn't want to tell you both? Now your going to see me as a freak show!"

"We won't Hermione! We both trying to process the fact that what we saw you turn into is going to be you... we don't wanna see that... and we are going to help you through this no matter what," said Harry.

Hermione stood up, as did Harry and Ron. Both hugged her at the same time.

"You're our best friend Herms and we won't let anything change that," said Ron.

They all pulled apart smiling.

"And... well... I accept your friendship with Malfoy... he's proved to us that he's not a git," added Harry.

"Same here," nodded Ron.

"Thanks guys... and I'm sorry I didn't tell you both sooner... just... just don't tell anyone else... everyone already thinks I'm a weirdo now," smiled Hermione.

"We'd better go," said Harry, "Quidditch training in half an hour."

"See ya both at dinner."

The boys nodded and left as Hermione sat on her lounge her head in her hands.

"Well that went well," said Draco.

"No it didn't," replied Hermione.

"How didn't it? They didn't treat you any different."

"To my face... behind my back they will say things about me. Start plotting ways to kill me if I turn against them. I can tell there fake happy voices from there real ones."

Draco nodded, "Just know you have a real friend right here in front of you."

Hermione smiled at Draco than thought, _Why can't we be more? Oh that's right I'm a future murderer._

"Thanks Draco."

_I want to be more Mione... believe me... but my father would forbid it and so would Voldemort._ Thought Draco.

"So... what do you want to do?" asked Draco.

"I think I might do some homework... than take a nice long bath."

"And I think... I will join you with the homework."

**!Z!**

Christmas holidays came and went and January loomed into Hogwarts and it was five months till N.E.W.T's. They would be held in May. And just as Hermione expected Harry and Ron treated her the same to her face but behind her back they would mutter things. Due to this Hermione became more and more moodier towards them. Once her eyes flashed black for a second or two at Ron when he whispered something in Harry's ear and Harry looked at Hermione and nodded.

All the professors had been informed of Hermione's situation and were ensuring no one angered her one bit.

Draco on the other hand had received his induction letter from his father on the first of January and was to be inducted on the 10th. Dumbledore had been informed and they had planned that Hermione would be in a meeting with Dumbledore for an hour while Draco got his mark.

Their feelings for each other had grown so much that they would makeup reasons to hug each other or just to spend time together... it was almost as if they were... in love.

Hermione clipped her cloak on and ran down the stairs from her room.

"Where are you going to?" asked Draco although he already knew.

"A meeting with Dumbledore," replied Hermione, "I'll see you in a hour or so."

Draco nodded and watched as Hermione left.

Once the door snapped shut Draco stood up and clipped his cloak on and grabbed the letter his father sent him.

_Draco,_

_Your induction will take place on the 10th of January at precisely 7:30pm. Arrive five minutes before the induction. It will be held at the Verbatim Estate._

_Stay away from Ellawise boy. Don't let me down._

_Father._

Draco grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Verbatim Estate!" yelled Draco.

**! Z!**

Draco spun around and around until he came to a stop.

"Welcome," said a brown haired boy of about 20, "You must be Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah," replied Draco putting on his sneering voice, "And you are?"

"Gavin Verbatim son of Heath and Janice Verbatim. Follow me."

Draco nodded while thinking, _Mione has a brother??_

Gavin lead Draco down a dark hall and into a large white walled, marble floored room.

There were over 200 Death Eaters and in the centre was Voldemort.

"Welcome... Draco," hissed Voldemort, "Come forward."

Draco replaced his sneering face with a calm one and walked towards Voldemort.

"Draco Malfoy," said Voldemort once Draco had kissed his hems and stood up, "Do you pledge your allegiance to the Dark Side till the day you die?"

"Yes my Lord," replied Draco.

"Do you swear you have nothing to do with the fool Dumbledore?"

"My Lord, I have nothing to do with Dumbledore."

Voldemort went silent as he went through Draco's mind without him knowing. He raised an eyebrow as he came to the one thing in his life that made him whole... his _love_... for a girl.

"Very well," said Voldemort, "Hold out your left arm."

Draco pulled his sleeve back and held out his arm.

Voldemort placed his wand against it and Draco felt a shot of pain shoot into his arm. He watched as the darkmark created itself on the back of his arm near his wrist.

"Draco Malfoy," said Voldemort, "You are now a Death Eater."

Draco bowed at Voldemort as he got handed his Death Eater outfit.

"My Lord," said Draco, "I wish I could stay but I must return to Hogwarts before I am noticed to be missing."

"Than go."

Draco bowed and walked out before hurrying to the fireplace and returning to Hogwarts.

**!Z!**

The Death Eaters were long gone except Janice and Heath.

"I sifted through his thoughts," said Voldemort.

"What did you see My Lord?" asked Janice.

"Love... foolish love."

"For who?"

"Your daughter. The boy would die protecting her from any harm."

"Yet you made him a Death Eater. Why My Lord?" asked Heath.

"The boy will be useful. I found out that Ellawise and him a close... yet he hasn't told her of him becoming a Death Eater. It is obvious your daughter feels the same love for the Malfoy boy. We can use this against her... to lure her to us once and for all."

**A/N: So what will they do to get Hermione to join them? Will it work? Will Hermione find out Draco's a Death Eater? Will they ever hook up? Will Ginny and Blaise get together? Are Harry and Ron really plotting against Hermione? Hmm... so many questions... Well if you have any ideas for the story do feel free to tell me! And I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Loosing It Again

**A/N: Hello. How are you? That's nice. Anyway! Thankyou for the reviews... nearly at 200! Amazing isn't it? Okay... none of you gave me any ideas... so for this chapter... I will be making up stuff as I go along... um... err... yeah... now where to start...**

**DISCLAIMER: NO NOT MINE EXCEPT HERMIONES PARENTS AND HER BROTHER!**

_Chapter Twelve: Loosing It Again._

Draco tumbled into the common room and looked around. He thanked Dumbledore silently when he saw Hermione wasn't back yet. Lifting up his sleeve he examined the mark. He couldn't actually see the mark only the redness on his arm from where it was. A banging noise made him pull his sleeve down. He quickly dusted his robes and sat down and grabbed a book.

Hermione ran up the stairs to the common room. The meeting had been about Dumbledore asking how things were going. She entered the common room and spotted Draco on the lounge reading.

"Hello," said Hermione taking her robe off.

Draco looked up, pretending to be startled, "Oh hey. How was the meeting?"

"Alright I guess," sighed Hermione sitting beside him, "Just about how I was going and stuff like that. I told Dumbledore that Harry and Ron know. He suspected they did."

"That man knows everything pretty much. So what did he say about them knowing?"

"Well that he agrees with me about them talking about me behind my back... but he is going to talk to them and ask them what they think about it all. He also thinks its time to tell Ginny... and Blaise."

"Blaise?"

"Yeah. He said Blaise knows everything else that is going on and him and Ginny talk seeing that they are literally going out. So yeah."

"Do you want to tell them?"

"Ginny has the right to know. She is my best friend and Blaise is your best friend so we may as well."

"Right. So when do we tell them?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "Tomorrow. In the mean time I am going to get some shuteye. I think you should to. You look exhausted."

Draco smiled, "I agree."

Hermione hugged him and pecked him on the cheek, "Night Draco."

"Good night Mione."

Hermione stood up and ran up the stairs to her room.

Draco watched her until she disappeared into her room. He fell back against the couch and ran his hand through his hair.

_Your amazing... everything I want in a girl Mione. And I think I'm... I think I'm falling in love with you._

**!Z!**

_**She walked into her room and reached down to grab her black robe. Her face was full of fear and her heart pounding a mile a minute. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with her friends only they all believe she had betrayed them. But she didn't ... this was for there on safety.**_

"_**I have it," said a clam voice.**_

"_**Good. When he arrives we give it to him," she replied, "He has to do it. No one else can."**_

"_**What if it doesn't work?"**_

"_**We can only hope it does. I want to be free again. Only two people know I am here... you can be free to you know."**_

"_**They think I'm just like the rest of them."**_

"_**But your not and I can vouch for that as well."**_

_**A knock at the door cut the conversation short.**_

Hermione woke up startled and breathing hard, "What on earth?"

The dream had really shaken her up. She felt scared as if she had to do something she didn't want to.

But who was that boy? He looked a lot like her only older by at least three years.

She laid back down and starred at the stars.

Whatever it was it was real, only it hadn't happened... yet.

**!Z!**

Two months past silently. Hermione and Draco kept their feelings to themselves but it was hard. There were moments where they would nearly kiss but one of them would make up and excuse and walk away.

Ginny and Blaise were informed of what was going on with Hermione and neither treated her any different. If anything they kept a closer eye on her.

Harry and Ron never changed. Sure Dumbledore had spoken to them but that never changed a thing.

Hermione slowly grew distant from them, she was tired of there behaviour and tension grew between them.

It was now March and the weather had warmed up a bit with no more strong winds. Draco had only been to one Death Eater meeting but only found out that Voldemort had been planning something top secret. Even though Draco found this information pointless Dumbledore took it to great interest.

Hermione entered the Great Hall with Ginny. It was a Saturday morning and they were excited about the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"What's to be excited about?" asked Ron when the boys asked what they were happy about.

"Because stupid," said Ginny, "Whoever looses is out of the running for the cup."

"Uh-huh," said Harry, "We are going to win anyway."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Harry," replied Hermione, "Slytherin have been doing well this year. They haven't lost a match. You've lost one against them."

"So your supporting Slytherin now? Why don't you just join the Slytherin house?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hermione think about it? Your going to be a dark witch so it's pointless fighting that fact."

"Pointless?" said Hermione her anger growing, "Pointless you say? I don't want to be dark Harry! I was brought up to be a good witch! And you're saying it's pointless I fight that fact? You say I should just go and bow to Voldemort's feet?"

"Well why not? You snap at me and Ron all the time, you've nearly killed Pansy Parkinson!"

"I snap at you and Ron because ever since you have found out my secret you both have been treating me like some kind of freak show! I am the same me! I am just fighting something to stop that fact changing! It is clearly obvious that I do not have your support in this. And to think... to think I have supported you in your fight against Voldemort... and here you are saying that I am going to end up just like him... wow Harry... some friend you are... you too Ron... I can't believe I dated you... or were friends with you both."

Hermione stood up and walked away her anger slowly subsiding.

"What about the other fact that you nearly killed someone?" said Ron.

Hermione spun around, the whole hall was watching and McGonagall was rushing out to get Dumbledore while Snape kept an eye on the proceedings.

"I had no control over that!" said Hermione, "I'll admit I lost control there! But I will say I am doing a damn good job of controlling it right now."

"Or maybe it's Voldemort that controls you," said Harry.

"That was low!" spoke up Ginny, "Even for you Harry Potter! I know what it is like to have someone control you. You don't remember a thing."

"And do you Hermione," said Ron, "Remember what you did to Parkinson?"

"Yes I do. I have nightmares about that for you information. I've lost sleep knowing I could turn into that monster with just a tad of anger coming over me," replied Hermione coldly.

**!Z!**

Draco walked into a silent hall and looked around to see Hermione standing in the row between Gryffindor table and Hufflepuff. She was glaring at Harry and Ron who were standing. He also noticed Ginny and standing glaring at the tow boys.

Draco stood where he was.

"Nightmares huh?" said Harry, "You sure your not plotting more ways to kill her? Or maybe us?"

"Why would I even think of doing a thing like that when I have been helping you fight your battle against Voldemort?" cried Hermione, "I haven't changed sides."

"But you will... it's only a matter of time before you become a killer... just like your boyfriend."

"I have no boyfriend."

"You sure about that?" asked Ron, "I mean you and Malfoy are living together after all. Are you sure nothing is going on there."

"I think I would know my own social life Ron. I am no killer."

"Ha! Sure," scoffed Ron.

That was it. She had lost it... again. Hermione whipped her wand out and aimed it at Ron.

Girls screamed and began running out of the hall followed by guys.

Ron and Harry's eyes were wide and full of terror, mixed with guilt. They both backed away from the table.

Hermione ran forward and dove over the top. Snape ran from the teacher's table and pushed Harry and Ron behind them. He looked at Hermione's eyes. She wasn't there her eyes were black. Yet he saw flashes of pained brown pass through them.

"Move," snarled Hermione, "No... I can't kill them... MOVE!"

"Mr Malfoy! Shut the doors!" barked Snape.

Everyone had left apart from the teachers, Ginny, Blaise and Draco. Just as Draco shut them McGonagall and Dumbledore hurried in.

"You two are arseholes," snarled Hermione, "They aren't... they don't understand!"

Dumbledore looked at Draco and he knew what to do.

Draco ran to Hermione and stood beside her, "Mione... ignore it... don't let it kill you... I know it is... but you can't let it."

Hermione fell to her knees screaming in pain, "I can't! It won't go away!"

Ginny was in tears watching her bestfriend fight for herself. Blaise walked over to Ginny and hugged her.

Hermione herself was in tears, "I can't... arseholes... go away... this is me... leave."

Draco knelt beside Hermione, "Come on Hermione. You've beaten this before. You're a good witch."

Hermione looked at Draco her eyes dark still, "No one else thinks so."

Hermione stood up her wand rose again, "Isn't that right Potter? I'm evil and dark. So why not live that way? Serve the dark lord."

Harry shook his head.

"Well you seem to think that's all I'm good for."

"Hermione, come on!" said Draco, "I believe you're a good witch. Sop does Ginny and Blaise."

Hermione fell to the ground again in pain, "Help me... please don't let me go!"

Draco held onto Hermione's hand, "I'm here Mione... you can beat this."

Hermione screamed. Her body felt as if a hundred knifes were stabbing her. She needed to fight this. She had to... for Draco. Hermione clung onto Draco's shirt as she pushed the darkness hovering over her away.

Draco held onto Hermione, his arms around her as she screamed in pain.

Ginny was still crying, she hated seeing Hermione like this. It was awful watching her bestfriend go through something, _be_ something she didn't want to be. This was Harry and Ron's doing, not Hermione's.

"You two are foul!" screamed Ginny lunging for them only to be held back by Blaise, "You did this to her!"

Harry and Ron looked away from Ginny. They were in the wrong. They knew Hermione would never turn on them.

Draco was still holding Hermione her ragged breathing had clamed down. He looked down at her face and saw tear stains.

"Mione?" whispered Draco.

Hermione looked up at him. Her eyes where normal again, yet they were full of fear. Fear of herself and of what she could've done to Harry and Ron had Professor Snape not stepped in the way.

"I'm so sorry," said Hermione, "I... I... I don't know... I just snapped... lost it completely."

"It is okay Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "We all understand the reason why."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Ron. Snape stepped aside and they glanced at Dumbledore before looking at there hands.

"Do you boys now know what Miss Granger is going through? Do you now believe she is fighting to not be dark?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor," both muttered.

"Miss Granger does not intend to be dark. She does not dream of killing anybody."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"You both have disappointed a lot of people today, but you have both disappointed one person more than anyone."

"You sir?" said Ron.

"No Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore, "Miss Granger."

**!Z!**

It was finally May. The incident in the Great Hall was not forgotten by anyone involved. Hermione dreamt about it most nights, in some nightmares she actually killed Harry and Ron.

The two boys now finally understood what was happening with Hermione and began to actually support her.

But a good thing did come out of that ordeal, a couple was created.

Ginny and Blaise.

It was now exam time. Hermione and Draco had spent most nights studying together, but laughing at jokes and just mucking around would distract them. The chemistry between them was reaching highpoint yet they would keep their love for each other secret.

"Exams are tomorrow," sighed Hermione as she entered the common room followed by Draco.

"I know," said Draco, "And next month the ball in on for graduation."

"Dumbledore hasn't called us to his office to plan it."

"Maybe he's been busy. We'll go see him after the exams are finished. How's that sound?"

Hermione smiled and pulled out her study notes for potions, "Sounds great."

Draco pulled his notes out and they sat across from each other on the floor next to the fireplace reading them in silence.

"Hey... do you think we will be friends after school is over?" asked Hermione looking up from her notes.

She way lying on her stomach propped up on her elbows.

"I hope so," said Draco.

Hermione smiled, "Same here."

They both smiled, their eyes locked. Draco leaned closer... and closer.

"I need a shower," said Hermione standing up and running up the staircase to the shower.

She shut the door behind her and slid down it.

_I want to. Oh believe me Draco I really do. But you'll only get hurt... if only you knew how much I love you... if only._

**!Z!**

"Please take a seat," instructed McGonagall, "You have two hours to complete the essay. Once the time in up you will be given the test questions. You will have an hour to complete them. Than you will be sent to do your practical examination."

The 7th and 5th years all nodded.

"As you know the first test is Transfiguration. Your next one after lunch is Potions. Tonight the 7th years will have Astronomy. The essay is on your table. You have two hours, beginning now."

Hermione picked up her quill and read the question. A smile appeared on her face. This was too easy.

Draco looked at the question frowning. He glanced two rows over at Hermione. Her quill was whizzing across the page, a true smile on her face. Sighing Draco re-read the question. This was actually an easy essay.

**!Z!**

Two hours passed.

"Quills down!" shouted McGonagall, "Accio tests!"

The essays rolled in the air and into McGonagall's arms. She caught them and then placed them in a brown box.

She then flicked her wand and tests flew into the air and landed on desks in front of the test taker.

"One hour! Starting... now!"

Again Hermione saw the questions easy as she answered every question.

**!Z!**

The next three days were like that. Even the practicals were fairly easy for them. But once they were over everyone was glad. The stress died down and now there was the graduation ball to look forward to.

The night after the final exam Hermione and Draco walked to Dumbledore's office.

"I hope he isn't busy," sighed Hermione.

"He shouldn't be," said Draco, "We have to organize it now before it is to late."

"At least everyone else can relax," sighed Hermione, "We have to stress over a ball."

"That's the fun of being a head."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You find this fun?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Chico," said Hermione to the gargoyle, "I was going to say. If you find planning balls fun... I don't know what I would do."

Draco smiled at Hermione and nudged her with his elbow, "I bet you just love planning this sort of thing deep down."

Hermione playfully pushed him, "Oh totally! It's just the highlight of my day."

Draco laughed, "I knew it."

"Yeah right," sighed Hermione as they reached Dumbledore's office door, "Well... we get to pick the DJ."

"Yeah I guess that is a highlight," said Draco knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Hermione and Draco walked in and took a seat.

"What may I do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"We came to see you about the Graduation Ball," said Hermione, "It's next month."

"I believe you have both been stressing over it?"

They both nodded.

"Than don't. The professors and I have taken it into our hands and planned it ourselves. You both have been through a lot in the past year and need time to relax and live life like a teenager."

"Thankyou so much," said Hermione.

"You have no idea what this means to us," added Draco.

"Your welcome," said Dumbledore.

They both stood smiling and left.

**A/N: Not as long as my last chapter but I think it was a good one and time has past meaning I will soon be getting to the part I am dying to write and finally get Hermione and Draco to admit something we want them to... my bestie keeps asking me about that... don't you Amy??? Well review!**

**Love Yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. Leaving For Them

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well here I am with another chapter and I hope it is to your liking as my bestie and I spent most of our Ancient History lesson working out what is going to happen. Mind you the teacher was right in front of us as our seats a right near his desk, but he didn't seem to mind. Anyway enough of my dribble thanks for the reviews! And err... onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Now if Harry Potter were mind I'd be a powerful teenager... now that I am not. Sorry that simply means Harry Potter is not mind, only the Verbatim's.**

_Chapter Thirteen: Leaving For Them._

May passed in a blur for all the seventh years. No need to worry, no need to study, no homework. They were free to do what they wanted. It was a dream for them. Well except for Hermione. Every night she would dream about the boy and the same conversation would play over and over. Hermione lost sleep to this and was a walking zombie. Her friends were on constant eggshells around her and Draco; all he could do was calm her whenever she worked herself up into tears.

The Graduation ball was tomorrow night. All seventh and sixth years were going. The night was set to be a blast, full of dancing, talking and basically having a good time. The night would start with dinner and diplomas would be handed out. Than the dancing would start.

Hermione walked down the stairs to the common room. Draco was not in sight. Sighing Hermione glanced at her watch and saw it was 5pm. With nothing to do Hermione left the common room and headed towards the Astronomy Tower.

She walked through the corridors smiling at anyone who smile at her. She reached the door to the staircase, which led up to the Astronomy Tower. She opened up and ran up the stairs but came to a halt when she saw a shadow standing by the balcony.

"Oh sorry," said Hermione backing to the door, "I'll just leave you alone. Sorry to disturb you."

"You know the best thing about this year?" replied the shadow.

Hermione knew that voice anywhere. Draco.

"What?" replied Hermione walking towards the balcony and standing beside him.

"You. You gave me a chance when no one else would. You're a true friend Mione."

Hermione smiled, "You are a great friend to Draco. You've stuck by me through this nightmare."

"I can't believe the school year is over. Can you?"

Hermione looked at him and shook her head, "It's gone by so fast."

"I want to see you after school. I don't want our friendship to end."

"What about your father?" asked Hermione, "Surely he will want you to live at the manor?"

"He does. And I will... until I find a job and a place of my own."

Hermione nodded and they stood in silence.

The moon began rising sending white shining light across the lake.

"Hermione... I... never mind," said Draco.

"Tell me," said Hermione looking at him.

Draco turned and faced her. Their eyes locked, searching each other's for anything that would tell what the other was feeling. Draco raised his hand to Hermione's cheek and ran his thumb across it. They both stepped closer, their hearts pounding a mile a minute.

Hermione took in a deep breath and placed and hand on Draco's shoulder as they both leaned in closer.

The gap between the two disappeared as there lips finally locked in a slow yet passionate kiss.

Hermione moved her arms to around Draco's neck and he moved his to her waist drawing her closer.

**!Z!**

Voldemort stood on the black stoned balcony, his eyes closed and an evil smirk on his face. As normal he was at the Verbatim Estate.

"This is perfect," said Voldemort opening his eyes and turning to face Heath and Janice, "I know just the way to bring her to us."

"How my Lord?" asked Heath.

"I will tell you both later," replied Voldemort, "I must plan the letter."

Heath and Janice nodded and stepped aside as Voldemort walked past and into the house.

"Father I have sent the letters to the death eaters stating the meeting dates," said Gavin entering the balcony.

"Good, good," nodded Heath.

Gavin nodded and stood where he was.

"You can go now," snapped Janice.

Gavin bowed and walked back into the house.

**!Z!**

Hermione and Draco broke apart out of breath.

"I-I'm sorry," said Hermione, "I g-got carried away."

Draco smiled and placed a finger to Hermione's lips and kissed her again, "It's fine Mione. Believe me, it's fine."

Hermione sighed, "Draco... you have to know. I've been... I don't know dreaming of this for months... and... and."

"Mione... calm down, so have I," smiled Draco hugging Hermione.

Hermione breathed in his scent and wasn't surprised to feel so safe in Draco's arms.

"Come on," said Draco, "Let's go back to the common room... but we should still walk apart from each other okay?"

Hermione nodded and they left for their tower.

**!Z!**

The next morning rose early. The final day at Hogwarts for all seventh years. Hermione rolled over in her bed and stretched before sitting up. She climbed out of her bed for the second last time and walked to the wardrobe. She pulled out ¾ pink pants with two white stripes and a white singlet top with pink writing saying _Heaven Sent!_

After dressing she brushed her hair and walked down to the common room.

"Good morning."

Hermione smiled when two arms snaked around her waist. She leant back against Draco and looked up and met Draco's lips.

"Morning," replied Hermione, "The last day huh?"

"Yeah," nodded Draco as Hermione turned around in his arms, "Listen... I know after we leave it will be hard to see each other... until I find my own place... but can we still see each other?"

"Of course," smiled Hermione, "Come on. I'm starving."

**!Z!**

The final day passed particularly fast and now Hermione and Draco were entering their bedrooms to get ready.

During May Hermione and Ginny had gone dress shopping and both had picked out extremely beautiful dresses.

Hermione sat on her bed and pulled off her joggers. She than stood and walked to her wardrobe and pulled out her midnight blue, strapless, floor length ball gown.

She than grabbed her towel and entered the bathroom for a shower.

**!Z!**

"My Lord," said Janice, "What is it you wish to tell myself and Heath about?"

"Somebody will be returning home this evening," said Voldemort, "She will be arriving within the next two hours."

"My Lord," said Heath, "Do you mean Ellawise is coming home?"

"Yes Heath."

"But my Lord how did you achieve such a thing?"

"That is my secret and you will not be finding out. I have my ways."

Heath nodded, "What do we do in the mean time?"

"We wait."

**!Z!**

Hermione wrapped her towel around her and entered her bedroom and walked over to her bed. She reached down to grab her gown when a black envelope appeared on her bed. Frowning she reached down and grabbed it and sat on her bed and opened it.

Inside was a crème coloured piece of paper. Hermione pulled it out and opened it:

_Ellawise,_

_This letter is your final warning. It is time you embraced your true life, your destiny and come home. You belong to the Dark Side. Dark magic and powers run through your veins._

_If you do not come home I shall hurt you where I know it hurts you the most: killing the one you love and your friends._

_The choice lies within your hands. Join the Dark Side and those mentioned shall live, deny your destiny and they shall die._

_If you choose correctly go to the nearest fireplace and floo to: Verbatim Estate. I shall be waiting for you._

_Lord Voldemort. _

Hermione was breathing short ragged breaths. She could hear Draco humming in the shower. She could picture Harry and Ron reluctantly pulling on their dress robes and Ginny smiling as she applied her make up. And Blaise, who had become a friend of hers, would be helping Crabbe and Goyle.

Not leaving would put them in danger; they would get killed because of her. But leaving also meant leaving Draco behind. Leaving her happiness behind.

She had to go. There was no way around it. Listening for Draco, Hermione hurriedly pulled on jeans and a purple top. She slipped on her skeg shoes and stuffed a few personal belongings into her bag. Pocketing her wand Hermione ran down stairs to the fireplace. She scooped a big handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. She stepped into the green flames.

"Verbatim Estate!" cried Hermione.

**!Z!**

Voldemort, Janice, Heath and Gavin all stood in the entrance room with the big marble fireplace. Gavin was biting his lower lip. Just ten minutes ago he was informed that he had a younger sister who was 17 and was brought up to believe in good. Yet lately her dark side had been taking some action and Voldemort had worked out a plan to bring her to her 'true destiny'.

Everyone quickly shield their eyes as a green swirling flame erupted into the fireplace and a young pretty brunette stumbled out.

"Welcome home... Ellawise," hissed Voldemort.

Hermione glared at all four as if they were scum underneath a log.

"So kind of you to accept destiny."

"I'm not doing this for any of you," snapped Hermione, "I'm doing it for those I've left behind. So don't get your hopes up."

Heath whipped his wand out and muttered a spell, which slammed Hermione against a wall.

Hermione closed her eyes not showing any pain.

"Father," said Gavin stepping forward, "She is only telling you her reasons for coming. Surely this does not deserve any punishment."

"I did not ask for you opinion boy," snarled Heath letting the spell go and letting Hermione fall to the ground, "I suggest you shut up before you get punished."

Gavin nodded and glanced at Hermione who was looking at him wearily.

"I will take Ellawise to her room so she can settle in," said Voldemort, "Than we shall have dinner. Follow me Ellawise."

Hermione snarled at her parents and Voldemort before reluctantly following the lowest scum on earth to her new room.

**!Z!**

"Hermione?" called Draco rapping his fingers on her bedroom door, "Hermione babe?"

No answer. Draco sighed figuring she went to the dinner early as to not make their relationship seem more than it was to other people.

Draco ran down the stairs and exited the Common Room and headed for the Great Hall.

When he arrived her saw that people were already in side the Great Hall. Everyone was walking around and chatting with friends. Draco looked around the Hall for any sign of the girl he loved. He saw Harry and Ron with their dates, Harry was with a pretty blonde with blue eyes – Luna Lovegood and Ron was with Pavarti Patil. He spotted Blaise whispering sweet nothings in Ginny's ear.

Sighing Draco walked over to them, "Have either of you seen Mione?"

"No. She isn't here yet," said Ginny.

"She has to be," replied Draco, "She's not in her room. I've look everywhere for her."

Ginny pointed behind Draco who turned around to find him face to face with Dumbledore.

"I believe we need to talk Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

Draco nodded and followed him to the room that comes of the Great Hall, **(A/N: Think book 4 and you will know what I mean.)**

"Miss Granger has left," said Dumbledore.

"What?" said Draco taken by surprise.

"She has gone to join Voldemort."

"No... Hermione would never. Why? Did she plan this?"

"No Mr Malfoy she didn't. She left for a reason."

"Do you know the reason?"

"I do not know. I wish I did."

"You don't know? You know everything that bloody happens in the school! And you don't know why Hermione left?" yelled Draco, "I saw her and hour and a half ago! She was fine. We were fine... and now she's vanished without any signs? Why? I just want to know why?"

"I am sorry Mr Malfoy. But we will find out why. I assure you we will."

**!Z!**

Voldemort shut the door behind Hermione. The room had dark green walls and a wooden floor. The room was huge and a queen size double bed with a silver quilt and silver bed hangings. There was a huge dresser and wardrobe and many other things. But Hermione didn't care. She sat on her bed swallowing a lump in her throat. But it didn't help as a silent tear fell down her face, followed by another and another.

Soon tears were streaming down her face as she cried her soul out. She cried for the hurt she left Draco with knowing she didn't go to him for help. But she had to go and she knew it. To keep him safe, to keep Ginny, Blaise, Ron and Harry all safe. And to leave her in misery.

A soft knock came at the door. Hermione quickly wiped her tears and looked at the dark brown/maroon door, "What?"

"Can I please come in?" came a male's voice.

"Whatever," replied Hermione.

The door opened revealing the boy who had stopped Heath from harming her anymore.

"I'm Gavin... Gavin Verbatim... your older brother," he said shutting the door behind him.

Hermione just nodded not trusting him one bit.

"Look... I know you probably and like the rest of them," said Gavin, "But I'm not. And I know you only came because Voldemort threatened you."

"W-why should I believe you?" said Hermione gripping her wand, "All I know about you is you're a Verbatim and my brother. And all Verbatim's have been into dark magic. They show no mercy for anyone. Which I discovered today."

Gavin sighed, "Ell-"

"It's Hermione. Hermione Granger. I am not Ellawise or a Verbatim. I shall not carry a filthy name."

"Hermione," said Gavin, "You have to believe me. I know we know zilch about each other. Maybe we could get to know each other. I want to kill Voldemort just as much as you do and just as much as your friend Harry Potter does. I've seen people get killed bowing to him for forgiveness. I've seen things you never want to see in your life. Here I am treated like a slave because I am not powerful enough... or dark enough for our parents liking. All I ask is for you to believe me."

Hermione looked at him closely.

"I know you don't want to be here or turn dark. If we work together we can get out of here alive. Look tomorrow at 9pm meet me outside your bedroom door... I want to show you something."

A knock came at the door and Gavin apperated out of the room just as the door opened.

"Ellawise," snarled Janice, "Dinner. Quit sulking."

"It's Hermione," snapped Hermione, "Get it right and quit telling me what to do."

Janice reached for her wand but Hermione was too quick for her, "Don't even think about it Verbatim. I know nasty spells... thanks to _Harry Potter_."

"Do not mention his filthy name in our home," hissed Janice, "Come along. It's rude to keep the Dark Lord waiting."

"Oh no," snapped Hermione following Janice, "Don't want to get his knickers in a knot would we?"

Janice spun around and struck Hermione across the face, "Enough! I will not tolerate such behaviour from you."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Your mother."

"My mother is dead thanks to you. As I said before I am here to keep people safe."

Janice sneered at Hermione and turned again and led her to the dining room.

**!Z!**

"Ellawise," said Voldemort, "Take a seat next to your brother."

Hermione sat beside Gavin and looked at the chicken and vegetables on her plate, "I don't eat sweet potato."

"You do now," replied Heath.

Hermione glared at him before picking at her chicken.

"Tomorrow at 10am we shall begin your dark art's training," said Voldemort, "We shall rid the goodness from you once and for all."

"What if I don't want to learn your pathetic spells?" replied Hermione looking at Voldemort.

"Dark magic is not pathetic," hissed Voldemort, "It is powerful."

"What about Gavin?"

"What about the pathetic boy?"

"I think he should learn some too. I mean he never went to Hogwarts. Did you go to a magic school Gavin?"

"Yes, Dumstrang."

"You must know Victor Krum than."

"Yes."

"He was my date to the Yule Ball in my forth year."

"Will you please shut up?" snapped Heath, "Your voice is irritating."

"All the more reason to speak," smirked Hermione.

**!Z!**

Draco entered the Common Room alone. It was 3am and he was a mess. Hermione was gone. Not coming back. He couldn't see her, he couldn't hold her, he couldn't kiss her and he couldn't speak to her or watch a smile appear on her face at the sight of him. And no one knew why she left.

He looked up at her bedroom door.

"Her bedroom," whispered Draco running up the stairs.

He ran into her room and saw her dress on her bed, a towel on the floor and her cupboard door open. Photos were missing and so was her journal. On the bed was a black envelope.

Draco walked over and picked it up. It was empty and no letter was on the bed.

Draco crumpled the envelope up and threw it at the wall and he fell to the floor.

A tear snaked down his face as sadness washed over him.

"How am I meant to cope without you Mione?" whispered Draco, "You're my Angel... your were Heaven Sent."

**!Z!**

The next morning rose with heavy rain clouds hovering the castle. This suited Draco's mood as he dragged his trunk down to the Entrance Hall.

"Where is she?" asked Ginny walking up the Draco as he dumped his trunk.

Draco knew whom she meant, "Gone."

"What? Where?"

"Where do you think?" said Draco as they entered the Great Hall.

"No!" cried Ginny, "She would never!"

"She did okay? No one knows why!"

Draco turned on his heel and stalked to the Slytherin table, his mood the foulest it had been all year.

**!Z!**

"What do you mean she's joined him?" cried Harry after Ginny told them the news, "She would never betray us to him!"

"Well she has," said Ginny sadly, "We didn't help her enough... we could've done more... and now she's joined his league."

"She was a lost case," said Ron, "I knew it... we were right about her joining him Harry. We should've killed her when we had the chance."

"I can't believe you two!" screamed Ginny, "How can you both give up so soon on her? Surely there is a logical reason behind it all!"

"Come on Ginny?" said Harry, "She's been a shady type of person all year."

"Than Potter," said a cold drawling voice behind him causing Harry and Ron to spin around, "You obviously don't know your friend very well as you presume you do. She wouldn't do this sort of thing without a reason. Dumbledore believes this as well and so do I. When I entered her room last night there was a black envelope on her bed."

With that Draco walked out of the Great Hall.

_Potter was so lucky I didn't break his nose with my fist right then and there._

**!Z!**

"Severus," said McGonagall at the Teacher's table, "Do you agree with Miss Weasley's and Mr Malfoy's idea of Miss Granger leaving to join him?"

They both had just witnessed the argument between the four students, as did Dumbledore. But

Dumbledore was too busy talking about Flobber Worms with Hagrid.

"I do not know," sighed Snape, "At the next Death Eater meeting Mr Malfoy and I shall find out more.

In the mean time we can only hope that is the reason for her sudden departure."

"I suppose you are right," sighed McGonagall.

**!Z!**

Hermione walked down the cold stone steps and walked into the dining room. Her mood was not a pleasant one, but she was using all her will to keep her anger under control.

"Good Morning Ellawise," smirked Voldemort.

"There is nothing remotely pleasant this morning," replied Hermione grabbing a slice of toast, "Even if there was, your presence would have killed it."

Voldemort stood up and stalked around to Hermione and pushed her chair back and leaned on the armrests, his horrible face was inches from hers.

"I have tolerated your behaviour for so long," he hissed, "I will not tolerate it anymore. If you wish to live to see your 18th birthday I suggest your tidy your act up."

Hermione wasn't feeling fear one bit. In fact she was annoyed by his so-called 'threat'. She was a girl made of courage and no one was going to make her feel fear, especially Voldemort.

"I personally don't give a damn if you have my behaviour," said Hermione, "So get out of my face because I am a Granger, not a Verbatim, my name is Hermione, not Ellawise. You are not my father so quit trying to tell me what to do."

Voldemort smiled, "You have courage. But courage is not enough to survive on the dark side."

Hermione sneered at him, "That's because I am on the light side. I'm just here to keep people safe."

"We will see about that."

**A/N: Well... it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. But I think it is good enough. What do you think? Oh and KittyOfWonder, I will try to use your idea and thankyou so much for it! You get a hug and a _kiss_ from Draco... but you will have to ask J.K Rowling about that... so will a kiss from Gavin do? Review all of you!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. Strength and Courage

**A/N: Hey People... hello Amy. ) Anyway. Well here I am with Chapter Fourteen. If any of you noticed Chapter Thirteen had a bad thing happen in it because it was chapter _thirteen_. Bad luck number. Anyway... yeah I know... lame. Well this may be my last chapter for two to four weeks as I am going away. Well I hope you enjoy and I love your reviews. 198 of em so far! Keep em coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: No not mine only Gavin and Hermione's parents.**

_Chapter Fourteen: Strength and Courage._

Draco slammed his trunk shut. Today he would be going home. To the Malfoy Manor. His summer was to be filled with Death Eater meetings.

"What joy," thought Draco.

"Meow?"

Draco spun around and looked down at his feet to see Crookshanks looking up at him.

Draco sat on the ground and Crookshanks crawled into his lap, "She's gone away boy. I miss her too. But hopefully we will both have her back by the end of the summer."

Crookshanks meowed pitifully.

"In the meantime I can't take you with me. My father would murder you... so to Ginny you go."

Crookshanks meowed again and ran to Hermione's room.

Draco sighed and stood up and walked in after him.

"Crookshanks?" called Draco entering the room, "Come on boy. I know you hate the Weasel boy and Scarhead. So do I. They've turned against Hermione... but we can't change that fact."

Crookshanks came out from under the bed.

"Come on," he said picking the orange fur ball up and summoning his trunk before exiting the tower forever.

**!Z!**

"Training starts now," said Voldemort coldly towards Hermione standing from the breakfast table.

Ever since their 'talk and Voldemort's 'threat' he'd been very cold towards Hermione. But Hermione couldn't give a damn. The sooner she found a way for Harry to kill the scum the happier she'd be.

"Do I have to go?" said Hermione standing up.

"Yes you do," snarled Voldemort.

"What about Gavin?"

"What about the fool?"

"Does he get trained?"

"The boy is useless. Training him would be pointless," replied Voldemort leading Hermione to a clearing, "Now we train everyday except Sunday."

"Why not Sundays?"

"I have my fellow Death Eaters over for the day. We have breakfast at 9am. We train from 10 until 1pm. We have lunch them hold a meeting until 6pm when we have dinner and talk amongst ourselves until midnight."

"Sounds like hell."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "You'd better not say that as you will be attending."

"I thought I didn't train on Sunday's."

"You don't the other's do. You will mingle with the younger male Death Eaters."

"I will not flirt with anybody. I will not marry such a person."

"No you will marry me."

"Dream on Voldemort. You will be burning in hell when I pledge my vows to another man. In fact I'll be jumping on your grave soon."

Voldemort whipped his wand out and slammed Hermione against a tree on the edge of the clearing,

"This is your final warning. Next time you speak in such a manner there will be punishment!"

Hermione remained calm, counting to twenty. Once she learnt to control her darkness she could focus her anger and unleash her power on the fool in front of her.

"Whatever you say," said Hermione when he released her.

"Now. We will start simple," said Voldemort calmly.

"Oh wow," muttered Hermione.

"What?"

"I said oh okay."

Voldemort nodded, "We will start with the leg locker curse."

Hermione groaned silently, _Could you get anymore simpler._

"Focus soully on the spell Ellawise," said Voldemort watching Hermione tense under the name, "Ignore your surroundings. Centre yourself and your energy's."

"Can I do the stupid spell?" said Hermione annoyed.

"Go for it.... Ellawise."

Hermione whipped her wand out.

**!Z!**

Draco shut his compartment door and flopped in his seat and gazed out the window. He reached into his cargo pocket and pulled out his wallet. Inside was a school photo of Hermione smiling and fixing her hair. The photo Hermione blew a kiss at him. Draco smiled and pushed the urge to cry away.

_Calm yourself. Just think... she did this with a reason, not to betray you._

Draco shut his wallet and shoved it back in the pocket it came from. He forced himself to watch the scenery go past him in a blur. Slowly his eyelids grew heavy as he slipped into a dream.

"_**I warned you didn't I?" hissed a cold voice, "I told you to NEVER speak that way again! And you did! At a meeting of all times!"**_

"_**And I told you," came the reply from a girl, "That I only came to protect the people I care about, and I'm sorry to say but you or my parents are not on that list. In fact you are on the top of the list of who I despise the most."**_

"_**That is it! I have had it with your attitude problem! CRUCIO!"**_

_**Screams of pain filled Draco's head. He had to help her, but he couldn't. It would blow his cover. The screams grew louder as another saying the curse strengthened the curse.**_

Draco jumped awake breathing hard. That dreamed seemed so real... it scared him to bits.

A knock at the door made Draco jump again, "Come in."

The door opened in walked Ginny and Blaise. Blaise slid the door shut behind him.

"Hey man," said Blaise sitting across from him, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"You don't want to know," replied Draco, "Where is Crookshanks?"

"Giving Ron and Harry the evil eye," said Ginny, "He won't let them near me or Blaise."

"That cat is loyal to it's owner," said Blaise, "You sure you okay man?"

"I'm fine."

"Look," said Ginny, "I know Hermione meant a lot to you... she meant lost to us as well."

"Hermione meant more to me than either of you will ever know," said Draco standing up, "I will not give up on her. And I'm a bloody firm believer she left us for a good reason. My only wish is that she told me."

"Well... like you said," said Blaise, "Maybe she had a reason not to tell you... like maybe she knew you wouldn't let her go."

"Well I wouldn't of!"

"Exactly."

Draco sighed and sat down as an angry cat growl came from the door.

Draco got up and opened the door letting in a hissing and spitting pissed off Crookshanks followed by Harry and Ron who had scratches all over his arm.

"What did you do to him?" asked Draco.

"I only went to pat him and he attacked!" cried Ron.

"The cat hates you," said Ginny, "Honestly didn't you work that out when he growled at you when you came near me?"

"Well what is its problem?" asked Harry.

"You've stopped believing in Hermione. The cat knows this and naturally thinks you both are the bad guys."

"Or maybe the cat has problems and is psychotic like its owner," shrugged Ron.

Draco went to hit Ron but was held back by Blaise.

"Get out!" said Blaise, "Go!"

Harry and Ron left and Ginny slammed the door shut behind them.

"Arseholes," said Draco, "Fucken.... Bastards! I'll kill em I swear to Merlin they will pay!"

"They aren't worth it.... what is that on your arm?" asked Ginny noticing a faint skull shape on his left

arm.

"Nothing... a scar," said Draco pulling his sleeve down.

"No its not!" cried Ginny grabbing his arm and pulling the sleeve up, "Your not?"

Draco pulled his arm away, "Listen... promise me you won't tell a soul?"

Blaise and Ginny nodded.

"I've become a spy for the Order... I took the mark to find out things on what Voldemort is doing."

"So... you could find out where Hermione is?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. And I think she is at the Verbatim estate. But I have to wait till tomorrow's meeting to find that out."

**!Z!**

"Training is over," said Voldemort as Hermione fell to the ground after he hit with a final spell.

It was 7pm.

"Go clean. I want you at the table for dinner by 7:30pm sharp. Do not keep me waiting," said

Voldemort walking past Hermione and knocking her to the ground again on purpose.

"Arsehole," muttered Hermione standing up.

The anger was rising. If he said another thing to annoy her Hermione would loose it. But luckily he kept walking.

Hermione walked up the stairs to her room. She shut the door behind her and slid down crying. She was mentally and physically exhausted from it all.

Right now more than anything in the world she wanted Draco to hold her. Telling her everything would be okay. Telling her how much she meant to him. Hugging her, kissing her. Anything to make her fell safe and loved because right now she felt lost, alone and unloved.

Hermione stood up, wincing in pain as she dragged herself to her bathroom to shower.

**! Z!**

"Father," said Draco walking to his fathers' office, "Is there a meeting at the Verbatim's tomorrow?"

Lucius reached for a black envelope and pulled out the crème letter, "Yes. We must be there by 9am for breakfast."

"I see."

"Have you found a job yet?" asked Lucius.

"No. I am going to be job hunting all this week."

Lucius nodded, "I see. Be sure it has nothing to do with muggle stuff."

Draco nodded and left. Tomorrow he would find out if his instincts were correct about Hermione's where about's. If he did see her... he would find away to get her alone.

**!Z!**

After a disgusting dinner Hermione retreated to her room to rest for her meeting with Gavin. She was most anxious to know what he had to show her. He was the only one she knew she could trust here. He seemed kind and sincere and very brotherly.

At 9pm Hermione slipped on her skeg shoes and pocketed her wand and slipped out of her room. Waiting for her in the shadows was Gavin.

"Glad you decided to come," said Gavin.

"What else have I got to loose?" asked Hermione.

"True," Gavin looked around, "Follow me. We must move quickly. Our parents will pass this way in ten minutes."

They both started to run. Gavin led Hermione down two corridors, up three flights of stairs and into a part of the Estate that looked to have been unused for many months.

"Where are we?"

"The north side of the Estate. We all live on the east side."

"I never realized how big this place was."

"A bit smaller than Hogwarts," said Gavin as they reached a plain stonewall.

Hermione watched as Gavin pushed in two stones. The wall crumbled into stones and Gavin walked in followed by Hermione. Behind them the crumbled wall quickly rebuilt itself.

Hermione followed Gavin into a medium sized warm with a brightly lit fireplace.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione.

"My secret place," said Gavin.

Hermione looked in front of her and saw a table with a whole heap of Potions.

"Wow... what is all this for?"

"What I want to tell you about," said Gavin, "Since I was 17... when Voldemort returned, I've been trying to create a potion to destroy him, for your friend Harry to use on him. But I haven't been able to create one strong enough. Now I am stuck... all I know is it has to be strong. I need your help. And if you work with me we can both get out of here alive."

Hermione nodded, "I'll help you. You're the only person I can trust here."

Gavin smiled and Hermione saw he had the same smile as her.

"Okay," said Gavin, "Let's get to work by working out what would be strong enough to kill the bastard with."

Hermione took a seat on a blue stool and looked around the room, "It has to be powerful... filled with... filled with..."

"Emotion?" suggested Gavin.

"Yes... emotion. A truly strong one at that."

"Okay. Hatred?"

"We need to write this down," said Hermione, "Got any parchment?"

Gavin stood up and went over to a box and pulled out parchment and a quill and blue inkbottle.

"Okay," said Hermione as she wrote everything down, "A potion filled with emotion. Hatred. What else? Hatred isn't going to be enough. But maybe the hatred could come from him. The potion could be filled with an emotion he hates the most."

"Well what emotion does he hate the most?"

"LOVE!" cried Hermione, "Think about it. His mother died when she had him right? His muggleborn father hated him because he wasn't 'normal'... he was brought up without being loved. So he hated the emotion. Love is what saved Harry and runs through his veins."

"Hey... your right! That's perfect!" beamed Gavin, "You really are smart Hermione."

"So are you. You're the one who figured a potion was the way to go."

Gavin smiled at his little sister.

"Okay. So how do we get love into a potion?" asked Gavin.

"We could use a mix of the love potion with our own creation of a love one. Only ours won't make people fall in love. It will make them feel the emotion, but in such a way it could... destroy you."

"Sounds... dangerous," said Gavin, "Okay. So we will create the love potion. But what could we put our one?"

Hermione sighed and looked at a vial of bat blood, "Blood, from two people that are in love with each other. The emotion will be in their veins. "

Gavin looked a tad disgusted, "Human blood? But who's?"

"I think I know who... but I have to ask the person... somehow."

"Your going to use your blood aren't you?" said Gavin knowing he was right.

Hermione nodded, "Anyway we need to work out other ingredients."

"Right. Well do you think that the blood will hold enough love? Maybe we should use blood of love mixed with ingredients of hate?"

"That sounds deadly."

**!Z!**

Draco woke the next morning at 7:30am. Groaning he sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He stood up and walked into his bathroom and showered before dressing in jeans and a green top and threw his Death Eater robe on. He walked down stairs and into the sitting room.

His mother was already up and reading.

"Good morning darling," said Narcissa, "How are you?"

"I'm good mother," replied Draco, "Yourself?"

Narcissa lowered her book and Draco saw a bruise on the mothers face around her right eye.

Draco knelt in front of her, "Did father do this to you?"

"It was my fault sweetheart."

"Mother there is no reason on earth for him to treat you the way he does."

"Darling please do not worry."

"Mother I will have us out of here soon. I promise. I just need you to believe in me."

"I do darling. I know you have feelings for the Verbatim's daughter."

"Hermione... I do... and I am going to help... I'm undercover for Dumbledore. Don't tell father."

Narcissa hugged her son tightly, "I knew you were a good boy."

They both broke apart as Lucius descended the staircase in his robes.

"Ready boy?" asked Lucius, "It's 8:55am."

"Ready father," replied Draco standing to face his father.

**!Z!**

Hermione dressed in her black flare hip pants and white ¾ sleeve top that had a black singlet top sown into it so it looked as if the front of the white part hung low. Hermione pulled on her skegs, brushed her hair and looked at her watch.

A knock came at the door and in walked Voldemort.

"Morning my pretty," said Voldemort.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione turning to face him.

"Today you shall receive your mark."

"Like hell I will!" screeched Hermione, "You come anywhere near me with that wand of yours and I will

personally hex you where you've never been hexed before!"

Voldemort grabbed Hermione by the throat tightly making her gasp for air, "I will mark you. You belong to our side and in time you will see that... in time."

He dropped Hermione to the ground.

"Now," he said, "The other Death Eaters have arrived. I expect you down stairs in two minutes."

With a sly smile Voldemort left and Hermione stood up.

_Yeah and in time you will learn the feeling of love... stupid fucker._

Gathering her wits and courage Hermione pocketed her wand and walked out and down stairs.

**!Z!**

Draco and Lucius walked into the large dining room, their hoods up. They were to remain up until breakfast began. Which was when the new member came in.

"My fellow Death Eaters," said Voldemort from the head of the table, "Take a seat. She shall join us in a moment. She is very excited to be joining us today."

_Yeah right_, thought Draco, _She'd rather be at your funeral._

Draco sat down next to his father, across from the spare seat next to Gavin.

"Ahh here she is," said Voldemort all fatherly like, "The lovely Ellawise Verbatim!"

Hermione threw Voldemort a disgusted look. Today she was not going to 'stay in line', today she was going to be the Hermione Granger Jo and Barry brought her up to be.

"_Speak you mind Hermione," Jo would always say, "Nothing is how it seems. Sure it may look like that but speak your mind about the situation."_

"_Have courage my girl," Barry would say, "Always have courage in the toughest situations."_

"That's Hermione Granger to you," replied Hermione sitting next to Gavin and her mother Janice.

Voldemort laughed a little and sat down, "She is always a joker."

"Oh and this is as funny as a funeral," replied Hermione.

"Hoods off," said Voldemort as food appeared.

Hermione and Gavin swapped looks before eating, not paying attention to the person across from Hermione.

Draco lowered his hood and watched Hermione cut her bacon, well rekill it actually.

**!Z!**

Hermione dropped her fork and knife onto her plate as she finished eating. She looked up at her cup and lifted it up and went to drink when she saw who was in front of her.

Slowly she lowered the cup and looked at her hands.

"I... I need to change," said Hermione standing and running out of the room.

"Everyone," said Voldemort, "Time for some training!"

The Death Eaters stood and Draco muttered to his father he needed the bathroom. Lucius believed him of course.

**!Z!**

Hermione reached her bedroom door and caught her breath.

Draco here? Why? He said he never wanted to become a Death Eater. Yet here he was like the rest of them.

Hermione turned the handle and pushed her door open. She walked into her room and turned to shut it only to have it stopped by Draco.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione coldly backing away from him, "You lied to me! You always said you would never follow your father yet look at you!"

"Hermione!" cried Draco, "Listen to me... please."

Hermione started crying right then and there and walked to Draco. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Shh... I'm here... it's okay... shh," he said soothingly, "It's okay... I swear."

"Why are you one of them?" asked Hermione pulling away.

Draco shut the door behind him before turning to Hermione, "I'm undercover for Dumbledore. I took the mark to help the Order find out what Voldemort is up too. Why are you here?"

"For you, Harry, Ron, Ginny... everyone I care about and for the one I... love," said Hermione looking at her hands.

"Love?" asked Draco cupping Hermione's chin.

Hermione looked at him and nodded, "I... I love you Draco. You have to know that I did this to keep you and everyone safe. Voldemort said if I didn't he would kill you all."

"Oh god Mione," said Draco.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too."

Hermione smiled at him, "Gavin and I are making a potion to kill Voldemort. He's not bad Draco. He hates Voldemort just as much as I do. But... to help complete the potion I need your blood."

"What?"

"The blood from two people who love each other has to be used. That is yours and mine."

"Okay."

Hermione walked to her dresser and grabbed a vial that had her blood in it and a needle. Draco sat on the bed and lifted the sleeve of his left arm. Hermione gasped at the mark.

"Did it hurt?" she whispered.

"Not as much as it hurts not to be able to see you everyday."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. She then stuck the needle in and drew some blood. Draco tensed a little but relaxed when Hermione removed the needle and pushed the blood into the vial. It mixed with hers and turned a dark maroon.

"You'd better go," said Hermione, "They'll come looking for you and I don't want you to get hurt. But if I don't talk to you before tonight please tell Dumbledore to have the Order ready to attack next Sunday at 7pm."

"You sure?"

Hermione nodded, "He's going to die. I hate him so much."

Draco hugged Hermione, "I know. I love you Mione. Please remember that."

"I love you too."

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione before leaving.

Once the door shut Hermione felt strength surge through her. One more week. One more week and she would be free.

She could feel Jo and Barry watching her and Hermione walked to the window and looked up at the sky, "Strength and courage are all I need. Speak my mind and I'll remain me."

**!Z!**

The day passed and Hermione briefly got Gavin alone. She filled him in and he actually hugged her.

Dinner came and went and now everyone was gathering in a circle in the clearing.

"Step forward Ellawise," said Voldemort.

No one stepped forward and all the Death Eaters looked at Hermione, including Draco and Gavin.

"Step forward _Ellawise_," said Voldemort again glaring at Hermione.

"You talking to me?" asked Hermione slyly, "Sorry to burst your bubble but my name is Hermione. Say it with me _Hermione_."

Voldemort glared at Hermione and snapped his fingers. Janice and Heath stepped forward and grabbed Hermione by her arms and dragged her to Voldemort.

"Get your dirty hands of me!" yelled Hermione elbowing Janice in the ribs.

Heath threw Hermione to the ground and glared down at his daughter.

"I warned you didn't I?" hissed Voldemort, "I told you to NEVER speak that way again! And you did! At a meeting of all times!"

"And I told you," came the reply from Hermione, "That I only came to protect the people I care about, and I'm sorry to say but you or my parents are not on that list. In fact you are on the top of the list of who I despise the most."

"That is it! I have had it with your attitude problem! CRUCIO!"

Hermione curled up in pain, trying not to scream but she couldn't help it. If only he knew her anger was going to snap any moment and Hermione knew she could handle it this time around.

"CRUCIO!" yelled her fathers voice doubling the pain, but making her anger snap.

All the Death Eaters, her parents, Draco and Gavin jumped in surprise as Hermione threw off both curses.

"Don't EVER do that to me again!" snarled Hermione her eyes black, "No one curses me. No one. Not even you Voldemort."

Draco could see Hermione had control of herself and just watched as Voldemort actually backed away from Hermione in fear.

"What did you say to me yesterday? Oh yes centre myself and focus soully on the spell," said Hermione rasing her wand, "How about I leg locker you?"

Suddenly Hermione felt tired and weak. Before she knew, she'd blacked out.

**A/N: And we all wanted her to hex his arse off didn't we? Sorry. Now I have to work out why she blacked out. Amy help me! Please! Okay review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	15. Not Worthless

**A/N: Hey people. I dunno if I will get this up before I go away on me holidays, but if I do... this will be my last update for 2 to 4 weeks. So please don't think 'oh she's never going to finish the story' because I will be... otherwise Amy will kill... along with the rest of you I gather checks out window for crowd with pitchforks and pumpkins ... just so you know I hate pumpkin... feral stuff... eww! Anyway onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Gavin, Janice and Heath Verbatim, nothing else. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling... **

_Chapter Fifteen: Not Worthless._

"Never saw that coming did she?"

Draco looked from Hermione on the ground to a smirking Janice who was placing her wand in her robe pocket.

"What did you do to her?" asked Voldemort narrowing his eyes at her.

"Only a sleeping charm my Lord," replied Janice, "Stupid little bitch thought she could have her way with us. How dare she speak to you in that manner and elbow me in the ribs!"

Draco closed his eyes in pain as Janice repeatedly kicked a sleeping Hermione in the ribs.

After what seemed like an hour for Draco but was only mere seconds Voldemort stopped Janice.

"Gavin," snarled Voldemort, "Take Ellawise to her room."

Gavin stepped forward and carefully picked his sister up and lead her away.

Draco watched Gavin closely but he could tell from the look in Gavin's eyes that he was deeply worried about his sister.

"Now," said Voldemort smiling at the Death Eaters, "Lets all head to the dining room for a round of Fire Whiskey!"

**!Z!**

Hermione groaned in pain as she opened her eyes. She felt as if her lungs were denying her the right to breathe.

_What happened last night? _ thought Hermione shielding her eyes from the sunlight streaming through.

Without thinking Hermione sat up quickly but screamed in pain, as her ribs seemed to clench tightly around her lungs.

At that moment Gavin appeared in her room and rushed over to her and laid her back down.

"W-what h-happened to m-me?" gasped Hermione tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'll explain in a moment," replied Gavin, "Firstly you need to drink this potion. It will repair the damage done to your ribs and lungs."

Hermione nodded as he handed her a vial of pink potion. She drank it in one gulp nearly spitting it back in his face at the disgusting taste.

Slowly over the next ten minutes the pain left her body and Hermione relaxed from her tensed up state.

"Can you sit up without any pain?" asked Gavin seriously.

Hermione gingerly sat up right and nodded, "Now tell me. What the hell happened to me? One minute I'm about to kick Voldemort's arse from here to Pluto and the next I wake in bed wishing some would Advarda me."

"Janice put a sleeping charm on you and than repeatedly kicked you in the ribs. All because you told Voldemort to say your name and for elbowing her."

Hermione's serious face turned into an angry one as she took a tight grip on her quilt, "Why that... that low bitch!"

"Hermione, please. Clam down. Don't go getting into any more trouble. You need to keep your cool okay? We have much to do before Sunday."

Hermione nodded, "Okay. So have you done anything to the Potion?"

"No. Tonight we will begin brewing the love potion and our one. Meet me outside your room at nine tonight. Look you better dress. You have training and I have to go send letters to people for Voldemort."

Hermione nodded and hugged Gavin, "Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would do without a brother like you."

Gavin smiled as he pulled away, "Thank me when we are out of here because I will be thanking you for sure."

Hermione stood up and went to her cupboard and pulled out a pair of army green hip cargos and an army print singlet top. Gavin left so she could change. After dressing and pulling her skegs on and doing her hair in a braid Hermione exited her room for a day of emotional control.

**!Z!**

"Father," said Draco entering his father's office, "I have to go out for a while."

"Very well. Be home in time for dinner," nodded Lucius looking up at his son.

"I will. Have a good day."

Lucius nodded and Draco left. He apperated from the hallway to the front of 12 Grimmauld Place. Looking around Draco walked up to the house that had just appeared and rang the bell twice.

A tired looking Mrs Weasley opened up the door and he was welcomed by screams of the dear painting of Mrs Black.

"_Traitors of blood.... Filthy half-breeds! How dare you walk in the Ancient House of Black!" _

"Dumbledore is expecting you," said Mrs Weasley a bit coldly, "Tonks! Help me shut her up will you?"

"Umm... where do I go?" asked Draco looking around.

"The door to your right. Tonks!"

"Coming!" came a bubbly cry as a bright pink haired women appeared.

Draco stepped past his DADA Professor and into the door on his right. Sure enough sitting at the Head of the Table in the dimly lit kitchen was Professor Dumbledore. He was engaged in a conversation with the head of the Weasley clan, Arthur.

"Ahh Draco," said Dumbledore looking up, "Do take a seat."

"Draco?" questioned Draco.

"Yes. I only call my students by their sir names. You are now a Graduate."

Draco just nodded and sat down across from Mr Weasley.

"Arthur has decided to put a aside the differences between you both in hope it will make things easier for the both of you," said Dumbledore "Is that right Arthur?"

"Yes it is. What do you say Draco?"

Draco nodded and shook hands with Mr Weasley.

"Now I believe you went to a meeting last night, correct?"

"Yes. And I got to speak with Hermione for about fifteen minutes," said Draco, "She didn't betray us. Voldemort sent her a letter on the night of the ball saying if she did not goin them he would kill her friends and the one she loved. She did it for us."

"I see."

"There is more. She has an older brother."

"Gavin. He is twenty years old correct?"

"I think so. Well he's not on the dark side. Hermione said he despises Voldemort just as much as we all do. The both of them are creating a potion strong enough to kill Voldemort. I don't know what it is... but I think it has love in it."

"Ahh... very wise. I am surprised I did not think of such a thing. They must be alike, both have bright minds."

Draco nodded, "Well... the potion will be ready on Sunday... in time for the next meeting. Hermione says to have the order ready to attack this coming Sunday at 7pm. They won't suspect the attack."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. How is Hermione controlling her darkness?"

"She has learnt to control it completely. With help from Voldemort and he didn't know he helped her until last night. I only hope she can survive another week."

"Wait!" said Mr Weasley, "Where are they situated?"

"The Verbatim Estate."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. We shall hold a meeting Friday night to plan for Sunday. Will you be able to make it Draco?"

Draco nodded, "I will inform my father I have a date of some sort. He will be to caught up in his Death Eater duties to worry. I want the Sunday to be successful. I need to get my mother away from Lucius."

"We will be successful Draco," said Mr Weasley.

Draco smiled and stood up, "I'd best go. See you both Friday night... what time?"

"Six PM," said Dumbledore.

"Right."

**!Z!**

"GET UP!" shouted Voldemort, "STOP MESSING AROUND!"

"I am not messing around!" yelled back Hermione getting up of the ground, "It is not my fault you cheat is it?"

"A Death Eaters nature is to cheat Ellawise. Get used to it."

Hermione glared at him and hit him in the chest with a strong Impediment spell, "Happy? I cheated. Whoo hoo for Hermione."

Voldemort stood up brushing off his robes, "Good. That is what I like to see. None of that Gryffindor goody two shoes crap."

"I'm no Slytherin."

"Let's try something new shall we?" said Voldemort twirling his wand, "How about the Stupefy?"

"You do realize I've learnt this before? And I have used it on some of your slaves."

"Of course I do. But have your used it the dark way?"

"Like there is any difference. Honestly it's a spell. All you do is point your wand say the spell and watch the stupid person in your way suffer the consequences of pissing you off."

"If it is that simple why don't you show me?"

"Fine," muttered Hermione glaring at him as she narrowed her eyes and raised her wand. She took aim, smiled evilly at him and said the spell, "_Stupefy!"_

The red light shot out of Hermione's wand with immense force, stronger than normal. Voldemort conjured up a shield but the shield was useless as it struck him full force and sent him flying into the tree stump he stood on last night.

"I told you it was simple as cutting bread didn't I?" said Hermione, "But you're so full of yourself thinking you're oh so great and that everyone should bow to your feet that you didn't listen to me. Honestly. How stupid can one person get? Wait your not even human are you?"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Voldemort standing up quickly.

He muttered a spell and Hermione felt the familiar pain she felt this morning return to her ribs. He raised her off the ground making her ribs squeeze tightening around her lungs.

"You are wearing on my last nerve my pretty," growled Voldemort in a low voice, "I warned you about your attitude and you didn't listen. I told you that you would be punished. And punished you shall be."

Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lips as the pain became unbearable.

"Heath!" yelled Voldemort.

Her father came running across the clearing towards the two.

When he arrived her bowed to Voldemort, "Yes my Lord?"

"Take your daughter to the chambers. She has earned herself a punishment of ten lashings... with the spiked whip."

Hermione tried to scream no but the pain she was suffering then stopped her.

**!Z!**

Draco paced around his room. He'd scanned the Prophet for a job and circled a few, but nothing could remove his mind from Hermione. He could see her smile in his mind as he told her he loved her.

Sighing he sat on his bed and looked up at his bed hangings.

"How interesting," mumbled Draco sarcastically, "Green... now royal blue would look better."

Groaning he sat up and pulled his cape on and walked to his closet and pulled out his broom. He walked to his balcony and took off into the air feeling free and leaving his troubles behind him in his dark room.

He could if he wanted, fly away and never return. But he couldn't and wouldn't anyway. Hermione and his Mother needed him to support them and help them through the ordeal's they were going through.

Draco smiled at the thought of what life could be like without Voldemort of his father.

Him and Hermione would be living together happily. Narcissa would visit them and his mother and Hermione would be extremely close, his mother would be like a mother to Hermione whish was what Hermione needed more than ever.

Sighing Draco slipped back to reality as his father signalled him to join him for a drink.

"Why... why can't life be a happy one?" muttered Draco, "Instead of being a hell of one?"

**!Z!**

Hell. That was where Hermione felt to be at the moment as the spikes on the leather whip cut through her top and skin. Hermione bit down on her lower lip as more and more lashes connected to her skin.

Draco didn't know how right he was when he said her parents showed mercy of no one.

On the final strike Hermione finally let out a scream to stop.

"Weak!" shouted Heath, "You bring shame to the Verbatim name! We are not weak! We take beatings with pride and use them to make us strong!"

Hermione slowly stood up her emotions all-connecting to one to make it more noticeable than any other, anger.

"I AM NOT A VERBATIM FOR THE LAST TIME I AM A BLOODY GRANGER! MY NAME IS HERMIONE GRANGER! I WILL NOT TAKE ON SUCH A FOWL AND EVIL NAME! SO GET THAT POINT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL!"

All of Hermione's stress and emotions from the past few days were vented out as she put Heath in his place.

"I WILL NOT TURN DARK! DARKNESS ONLY COMES OVER PEOPLE WHO LIVE WORTHLESS LIFES SUCH AS YOU! MY LIFE IS NOT WORTHLESS AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU MAKE ME FEEL WORTHLESS!"

Heath narrowed his eyes at his daughter as she glared back at him, "Never speak to me in such a way again. I am your father and you will respect and obey me."

"I have no respect for you and I obey no one but myself and right now I am obeying the one thing I've wanted to do since I met you."

"What is that?"

"Kick your arse," replied Hermione ignoring the dizziness coming over her, "_Impedimenta_!"

Heath flew back as the spell hit him unexpectantly. Hermione grabbed the whip on the floor and whipped it out at him striking him across the face. Heath screamed in pain as the spike scraped across his face leaving deep gashes.

"Who's the weak prick screaming for mummy now huh?" snarled Hermione whipping him again and again venting her anger and frustration out on him until he was a bloody mess and she was too weak and dizzy to continue.

Hermione walked up the chamber stairs and up the hall to her bedroom door. As she reached for the door handle her legs gave way.

"Hermione!" cried Gavin rushing to her side, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing compared to the mess he is in now."

"Who Voldemort?"

"No... Heath."

Gavin lifted Hermione from the ground and apperated her to his secret room.

"You've lost a fair amount of blood."

"Than just let me die," said Hermione on the verge of tears, "I'm just as bad as Voldemort... I hit another person... I'm scum Gavin!"

"No you are not," said Gavin applying a potion cream to Hermione's back after he was removed the material from her back leaving her front covered, "Heath deserved what you gave him."

"But I shouldn't have done it! I... they will kill me for sure! Or worse... I'll get another one of these... I can't take it anymore I just want to die than go another day of training and controlling my emotions to the point of exploding."

Gavin sighed and walked around and knelt in front of his sister, "Hermione you are a wonderful person to be doing what you are doing for other people. You gave up everything for them and they should be grateful for your choice. Do not think of yourself to be so worthless you should be six foot under because you deserve to live life. What you are doing is going to save the future of the wizarding and muggle world and I am sure that Jo and Barry are proud of you."

Hermione let out a sob as Gavin hugged his little sister.

**!Z!**

"Where is she?" screamed Janice as she ran up the chamber stairs.

"Where is who?" asked a calm Voldemort entering the hallway.

"I have just found Heath in a bloody mess my Lord. Ellawise has nearly killed him. House elf's are tending to him as we speak."

A dangerous look entered upon Voldemort's face, "That girl is a nuisance to this world. I would of thought she would of learnt not to step out of line. I can see she is harder to break than we thought."

"My Lord, maybe she can not be broken."

"Nonsense! I will bring her to the Dark Side before she can say Dumbledore. But firstly she shall pay dearly for this."

**!Z!**

"Is that better?" asked Gavin as the last gash closed up and healed to be smooth skin again.

"Thankyou," replied Hermione, "_Repairo_!"

Her top mended quickly and she stood up and hugged her brother.

"Thankyou so much Gavin."

"Hey it was nothing."

Hermione pulled away and looked at the stonewall, "I can't go out there. They'll kill me."

"Hermione you are a powerful. Give them what for."

"Maybe we can work on the potion for a bit? Please? It will get us ahead in a way. Dinner isn't for another hour or so."

"Alright... but I can't help you once we go to dinner."

"Who says I have to go?"

Gavin gave her a look.

"Fine, but if I die I'll haunt you till the day you die you know?"

Gavin smiled, "See your feisty self is returning already. Give you an hour and you'll be ready to kick butt again."

"Now way. I can't do that again. I don't care if he deserved the friggin beating. Next time I'll take it out on my pillow."

"But what did the pillow do to you?"

Hermione hit him and laughed, "Come on. I'll start by slicing the rose petals. You can slice the butterflies."

"Give me the yuck thing."

"Butterflies are pretty."

"Not their guts."

**A/N: Okay well what do you think? Hermione sure did give her daddy what for... anyway review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	16. End This Nightmare

**A/N: Hey everybody! I am back from my holiday and I am exhausted, so if this chapter is not up to scratch it's due to the fact that I am tired. Okay now I am thinking of writing a sequel to this story. I know I said I wouldn't write another story after the Charmed Ones, but I had a big think about this story... and yeah. So what do you all think? End the Drama here or continue it? Amy what do you say? Anyway onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ONLY THE VERBATIMS!**

_Chapter Sixteen: End This Nightmare_

"Hermione... an hour has been and dinner is due to start in twenty minutes," said Gavin placing his knife on the cutting board to look at his sister.

Hermione took a deep long breath and looked at her brother. Actual fear was in her eyes; fear of what was going to happen to her, fear of wether the coming Sunday was going to be a success or not.

"Hermione I can see you are scared, but there is no need to be," said Gavin putting an arm around her shoulders to comfort her, "You are strong and you can kick their arses with ease no one has ever seen. And you are a former Gryffindor... the lioness of Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled at Gavin, "Your right. I'll show them what for."

"That's the spirit!" grinned Gavin, "Now I'll meet you outside your room at nine as normal. We have a lot to do between now and Sunday. Do you want me to apperate you to your room?"

"Yes please."

Gavin took hold of his sister's hand and apperated her to her room.

"I'll see you at dinner," whispered Gavin.

Hermione nodded just before Gavin left with a snap.

Hermione sighed and smoothed her top with a single hand and looked at herself in her mirror, "Strength and courage are all I need. Speak my mind and I'll remain me."

With a nod to her reflection Hermione left her room with her head held high.

**!Z!**

"Another fire whiskey son?" slurred a drunk Lucius Malfoy who had drunk twenty shots of the stuff.

Draco shook his head, he hadn't even touched his second one, "I think I shall go to bed instead father."

"Sounds rather... dandy."

Draco raised his eyebrow at his father's choice of word and left shaking his head.

He was glad to leave his father's sitting room after having spent twp hours in there. Instead of retreating to his room like he said he walked to his mother's sitting room and knocked on her door.

"Come in son."

Draco pushed the door open and shut it behind him, "How are you mother?"

"I'm fine darling. With your father drinking to his so called sorrows he won't be in the mood to do anything to me," sighed Narcissa as she closed her book, "Now how are you?"

Draco sat down across from his mother, "I've realized something while watching father drink."

"What is that?"

"The big battle between the good and evil is this Sunday. But even if the good side is victorious, I may still not be able to be with Hermione."

"Why is that?"

"Father will run. When he notices the evil side is loosing he will run. If Voldemort is killed Father will start plotting to be the next Dark Lord and he will expect me to be his right hand man... if I defy him he will hit me where it hurts the most: kill Hermione."

Narcissa sighed, "Why is it that whenever a good plan comes into action there is always something bad that follows it?"

"I know mother. But if what I fear does happen... I will have to leave Hermione... and it will break her heart along with mine."

Narcissa sat forward and took hold of Draco's hand, "You are a good man darling and I know that one day you both can live in happiness."

Draco smiled at his mother, "I can only dream Mother... I can only dream."

**!Z!**

"Where have you been?" screamed Janice slamming Hermione against the wall, her pupils fully black.

"What is it to you?" replied Hermione her eyes narrowed.

"You beat your father up! You are meant to respect your parents!"

"You or Heath are not my parents! You never have been and never will be! And show respect to you two? Ha! I would rather show respect to a Dementor!"

Janice slapped Hermione across the face and dropped her to the ground. Hermione looked up to see Janice pulling her wand out.

"I told the Dark Lord you were trouble the moment you stepped foot into the Verbatim Estate... I knew I should've done away with you when I had the very chance to! Well now that shall be done."

Hermione pulled her wand out, her pupils going black as she let the Darkness cover her. She knew she had control over it and this would be an easily won battle. Heath and Janice only knew the Dark Arts. They knew nothing of the magic Hermione knew.

Just as Janice yelled a spell Hermione muttered one she learnt in her sixth year.

The two globes of lights collided, but Hermione's took over Janice's spell and hit her square in the chest.

Hermione watched as Janice lifted off the ground and slammed into the Verbatim's coat of arms on the wall behind her.

"Gee... how do you feel about being beaten by a seventeen year old?" said Hermione twirling her wand in her fingers.

Janice growled and threw a spell Hermione's way. Quickly Hermione created a shield and it rebounded off and hit the coat of arms sending it up in flames.

"Yeah... that's right burn... in hell," smirked Hermione.

Janice screamed as she watched the coat of arms burned to ashes. She spun around and faced Hermione, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! I WILL GET YOU... I SWEAR YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!"

"Whatever," sighed Hermione her eyes brown as she walked past her to dinner.

**!Z!**

"Crookshanks!" called Ginny as she ran down the Burrows staircase that zigzagged, "Crookshanks! Come one boy! It's time for dinner!"

Ginny ran into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Ginny dear... what's the matter?" asked Mrs Weasley looking up from the pot of vegetables she was cooking.

"Have you seen Crookshanks?"

"Why yes. He's in the lounge room with Blaise."

"Blaise is here?" cried Ginny standing up.

"Darling he's been here for an hour. I sent Ron up to tell you."

"Well he didn't," replied Ginny running out of the kitchen to the lounge room, "Blaise!"

Blaise stood up smiling and embraced Ginny tightly, "Hey. Where have you been? I've been here an hour."

"Mum sent Ron to tell me... and he didn't. How have you been?"

Blaise sighed, "Good. Have you spoken to Draco?"

Ginny shook her head, "Not since the day we left Hogwarts. You?"

"Same. My parents won't let me talk to him... they hate the Malfoy's."

"Are they Death Eaters?"

Blaise shook his head, "They aren't Dark Wizards at all... which everyone presumes they are. But they can't stand Voldemort. But they won't join the Order either. But I want too."

"Well... I can arrange that for you. My father is due home soon. I can talk to him about it. Draco is part of the Order, as you know. Dumbledore needs all the help he can get I think."

Blaise smiled and kissed Ginny on the forehead, "That would be really appreciated my lovely."

Ginny smiled, "Come on. Let's go for a walk. Dinner isn't for another hour or so I think."

**!Z!**

Finally Nine PM rolled around. Dinner had been a very quiet one with glares being passed between Hermione, Janice and Voldemort. Heath was bed bound for at least two days. Hermione had done quite a number to him. Gavin thought it would look quite comical if the situation wasn't serious. His parents or Voldemort didn't know him and Hermione had grown close or were plotting their death for this Sunday.

Gavin grabbed his navy blur hooded jumper and pulled it on and apperated to the shadows near Hermione's door as she walked out.

"Let's go," said Gavin taking her hand and appreating to the secret room.

"So tell what happened between you and Janice?" asked Gavin as they resumed cutting various ingredients, "You and her seemed to be sharing quite a few deadly looks."

"We duelled. And I burnt the coat of arms to ashes."

Gavin looked at Hermione shocked, "You burnt the coat of arms?"

"Yeah. Why, what's so wrong about that?"

"I've been wanting to do that since I got my wand."

Hermione smiled, "Well now you won't have to look at it any more. It's nothing but black ashes. Anyway now Janice is saying I am going to die at her hand."

"You better watch your back than. She'll try to hit you unexpectantly."

Hermione nodded, "I will. So have we chopped, crushed everything?"

Gavin looked at all the ingredients around him, "I think so. Okay, so who will make what potion?"

"Well I'll make the love potion and you can make our creation. Sound like a plan to you?"

"Defiantly. I hope this works."

"It will. Just think positively," said Hermione lighting a fire underneath her cauldron.

Gavin smiled at Hermione than they both began working in silence.

**!Z!**

The next dawned all to early for Draco. He'd rarely slept a wink as his mind was swirling with thoughts of his Hermione. His father had to die Sunday. He had to make sure he did. If he didn't Draco's future was bleak with Hermione not apart of it. Lucius would want her dead, and knowing Lucius he would expect Draco to do the killing, which Draco knew he couldn't do.

Draco sat up with a deep sigh and got up to dress.

After dressing he walked to the dining room where his mother was eating alone.

"Morning Mother," said Draco siting across from her.

"Morning darling," replied Narcissa smiling at him, "How are you?"

"Hardly awake. I had very little sleep last night."

"Oh. Well take it easy today."

"He will not be taking it easy at all today Narcissa. Draco has to find himself a job. I hear they are looking for a potion maker at St Mungo's. You've always been good at Potion making Draco. You could go into that career," said Lucius entering the room

"What do they do there Father?" asked Draco with fake interest.

"They make healing Potions and medication for the patients."

"Sounds interesting. I shall go and apply after I have had breakfast."

Lucius nodded and shot a glare at Narcissa daring her to protest.

Narcissa just gave him a half smile and returned to eating.

An hour later Draco left with his NEWT results, which arrived during the breakfast. All the Malfoy's were pleased with Draco's results, which were all OUTSTANDINGS.

Draco didn't particularly want to work in the Potions career area. But a job was a job and if it meant being away from Lucius Draco would do it.

Draco apperated to the front desk of St Mungo's and the blonde women looked at Draco waiting for his question.

"Hi. I'm here to apply for a job in the Potions section," said Draco in a polite tone.

"Here is an application form. Fill it out and return it to me," replied the lady in a bored tone.

"Thankyou," said Draco taking the form and walking to a table.

He sat down and began filling out the details only pausing to read the questions being asked.

Ten minutes later Draco returned the form and left. But not for home. It was the last place he wanted to be. Instead he went to the one place he thought he wouldn't dare go unless asked.

**!Z!**

"I personally don't give a damn what you think of me!" screamed Hermione walking away from Voldemort, "I hate the training, I hate you, I hate being here, I can't wait for the day you finally die!"

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!" yelled Voldemort following her, "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME OR YOUR TRAINING!"

Hermione spun on her shoes heel to face him, "I am not your daughter! You can't tell me what to do and I will no longer be attending training. Punish me if you will, I certainty have learnt to take a beating by now! And I will walk away from you if I want."

"No one walks away from me."

"No? Well now someone does, so get used to it because it's going to be happening a lot."

With one more glare Hermione turned back around and began walking to the castle.

"YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS ELLAWISE!"

"Oh good for me," replied Hermione smirking to herself, "And please get it right for once in your dismal life. It's Hermione."

Voldemort gave a frustrated scream causing Hermione to laugh.

_Well at least I know I can annoy Voldemort. Who else can achieve such a thing?_

Hermione ran up the flight of stairs towards her room. She walked down the hallway a smile still on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Gavin exiting a room to Hermione's right.

"Oh I just got into an argument with Voldemort," replied Hermione leaning on her bedroom door, "I won."

"Aren't you meant to be at training?"

"I walked away. I told him I'm not doing it any more. He can punish me all he wants, I don't care any more."

"Hermione he could kill you," said Gavin worriedly.

"Let him try. I'll be waiting and I'll be ready. He doesn't scare me Gavin. Fear the name only increases the fear of the thing itself. I don't fear the name and I don't fear him."

"But he is deadly and not to mention powerful."

"I'm deadly and powerful. I know magic he doesn't know thanks to Harry. So I do have an advantage, so does Harry. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby and it failed he transferred some of his powers to Harry. Such as being able to speak to snakes. The light side has a huge advantage over the dark side."

Gavin nodded finally seeing Hermione's point, "Okay I get it. Meet you tonight as normal?"

Hermione nodded and Gavin left. With a sigh she entered her room only thinking of a long soak in her bath. She looked up from the floor and noticed her curtains were closed. She shut the door and walked over to them.

"I opened these the morning. Everyone else might live in darkness, but by Merlin I don't," said Hermione to herself, "Oh gee Hermione you're going crazy. Talking to yourself, what next?"

She reached up and opened them.

"You know I kind of like watching you in the dark. But I can see the sunlight makes you look even more beautiful."

Hermione spun around to see Draco leaning on her bathroom door.

"Draco!" cried Hermione, "W-what are you doing here?"

Draco smiled and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, "I needed to see you."

"But you could be found here with me... and than... everything... you... by Merlin I've missed you."

"Now you make sense," teased Draco before kissing her.

Hermione literally felt herself melt in his arms, but gathered herself when he pulled away.

They both sat on her bed and Hermione turned to face him, "Have you been to Dumbledore yet?"

"I saw him yesterday and told him the plan. The Order is meeting up on Friday to plane out attack even more. How is the potion going?"

"It's in the works. Gavin and I are positive it will be ready by Sunday," Hermione sighed, "How have you been? You look dead on your feet Draco. What have you been doing that's so exhausting?"

"I'm worried about you. I heard what you told Gavin. And I heard yours and Voldemort's argument. Promise me you'll be careful. I know you can be deadly and are extremely powerful but... what if you loose control of your dark side? Voldemort could than take control of you and... Merlin knows what could be the outcome of that."

"Draco," said Hermione taking hold of his hands, "I will be careful. Gavin is keeping a close eye on me whenever he can. It's what? Tuesday? Sunday is five days away. All I have to do is avoid Heath, Janice and Voldemort and I will be perfectly okay."

Draco nodded not daring to tell Hermione what he feared might happen.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione stopping his thoughts; "You went pale for a spilt second."

"I'm fine. Did I tell you Ginny is taking care of Crookshanks?"

"No you didn't. How is my cat?"

"Missing you a lot. He... is good otherwise."

Hermione nodded and they fell into a silence.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"Um... you know I love you right?"

"Yeah," said Hermione frowning.

"Well... we may win this Sunday right? But what if we do but something else goes completely wrong?"

"Like what? Where are you heading with this?"

Draco sighed, "What if someone else came between us, stopping us from finally being together?"

"Like who?"

"Anyone."

"Well," sighed Hermione, "I wouldn't stop loving you. And I wouldn't move on either."

"But what if I told you to?"

"I wouldn't Draco. I love you for Merlins sake. I can't just turn those feelings off and start loving some other guy."

"Not even Potter again?"

"I never loved Harry the way I love you. I thought I loved Harry but I don't, I love him as my friend. Why are you talking to me about this? What aren't you telling me Draco?"

"Nothing. I was just being stupid."

"I don't believe you."

"I know."

"Than tell me."

"It's nothing."

Hermione sighed knowing it was a pointless fight, "Than how did you go on your NEWTS?"

"Got all O's. You?"

"Same," said Hermione her voice shaking.

Draco looked at Hermione worried just as the tears started falling.

"Mione? Baby what's wrong?" asked Draco pulling her onto his lap and holding her.

"I can't take anymore Draco," said Hermione softly as the tears fell, "I put on the brave front, hiding what I'm truly feeling. I am scared I'm going to die. I am scared the potion won't work. I am scared of this place. I am scared that I may loose control of my dark side. I want out now. I want this nightmare to be over now."

"Shh... I know you do and so do I baby," whispered Draco as he wiped her tears away.

Hermione looked up at him, "You'd better get back before you get caught."

Draco nodded and Hermione slid of him and both stood. Draco pulled Hermione into a hug never wanting to let her go again.

"I love you," said Hermione tears still falling.

"I love you too and just remember I always will no matter what I say," said Draco wiping more tears away.

Hermione nodded.

Draco again pulled Hermione close and kissed her with all the emotions he was feeling at the time going into the kiss.

A few minutes later they both pulled away and with one more kiss on the forehead Draco left with a snap.

Hermione took deep breaths and walked into the bathroom.

**!Z!**

"Draco, your home," said Lucius as Draco appeared in the front corridor, "How did it go?"

Draco looked at his father, resisting the urge of killing him with his own hands, "Good. I may get the job."

"Good. Now I am going out. I shall be home in time for dinner at six."

Draco nodded and watched as his father left.

"Draco?" came his mothers soft voice behind him.

Draco turned around and looked at his mother, "I went and saw her Mum... she cried... she was so scared... so alone... I can't leave her there much longer... and I love her more than life it self... but she cried.... She hardly ever cries."

Emotion swept over Draco as a tear fell.

"Oh darling," said Narcissa hugging her son and letting him cry for the first time... in a long time.

**A/N: Okay... there you go. I know the Draco crying part seems... weird but I reckon... it goes well with that part. Anyway let me know about the sequel part.**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	17. I'm Your Strength Always

**A/N: Hey people! Well I was sitting at my computer playing the Sims and I couldn't get this story out of my mind... the OC had just finished, love that show, hate the character Oliver. Anyway, back to my point and I figured I would write up another Chapter and read the reviews. Thankyou ZeroOrDie and Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's for saying yes to the sequel... what about the rest of you? I need to know! Anyway, thanks for loving this story... and no if I write the sequel... by god it is not going to be cheesy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO TO OWNING HARRY POTTER YES TO OWNING THE VERBATIMS!**

_Chapter Seventeen: I'm Your Strength Always_

Hermione stepped out of the bath. Her muscles were tense from the stress she was feeling. The stress was about the coming Sunday, how was she to avoid Voldemort, Janice and Heath till Sunday, what was Janice going to do to her not to mention what Voldemort was planning to punish her with, but mainly what was Draco not truly telling her? Who could it be that he feared was going to keep them apart?

Hermione loved Draco more, more deeply everyday. If the coming battle of good and evil was successful Hermione planned on living with Draco, marrying him having children with him sometime in the future once they were financially set. But if she couldn't, she didn't know how she would live without him, knowing she couldn't be with the person who owned her heart. How could he expect her to fall out of love with him and in love with Harry? That was impossible. Utterly impossible to believe.

She wrapped her green towel around her body and exited the bathroom. She dressed in maroon and gold colours, trying to keep her sprits up when she knew they were down, down very low she felt she was walking on them. With a sigh she brushed her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail.

"Ellawise! Lunch is being served!" screamed Janice through the door.

Hermione set her face into a cold and stony expression pocketing her wand, "I'm coming. Don't wet your pants waiting."

Hermione heard Janice mutter something under her breath as she opened the door, "Speak up, don't mumble."

Janice glared coldly at her and led Hermione to the dining room. When Hermione entered she saw no food on the table. In fact there was no table, no furniture at all. Only Voldemort, Janice and Hermione were in the room.

"I thought you said it was Lunch time?" asked Hermione gripping her wand in her front pocket of her maroon ¾ pants.

"You foolish girl. Lunch is always served promptly at 1," snarled Voldemort, "You have arrived in time for your punishment."

"Which would be?"

Voldemort smiled coldly at her while Janice hurried around shutting windows and doors around the room. Hermione never let her guard down. She also sealed her mind from his prying eyes. He was not going to know how scared she was.

_Where is your Gryffindor bravery girl? _thought Hermione.

Voldemort flicked his wand and five silver whips with thin leather strips coming from the bendable whip part appeared in the air seeming to hiss as they moved in the air.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"_Attack_," hissed Voldemort.

The whips began snapping through the air moving towards Hermione but she was to petrified to move as they began tearing through her clothing and cutting at her skin.

**!Z!**

Draco rubbed his eye as he sat up. After letting his emotions out he'd retreated to his room, exhausted from lack of sleep and overload of worry. But something was troubling him, something bugging at his mind. But what? Why did he feel something was wrong? His father had gone out and his mother was reading a new book she'd been sent from a friend Draco knew nothing of. He climbed out of his bed as his father burst into the room a large stupid smile on his face.

"Father are you drunk?" asked Draco frowning at him.

"No! We have been called to the Verbatim Estate! Lord Voldemort feels he was broken Ellawise sprit! She may yet join our side!" replied Lucius "Grab your Death Eater cloak. We are to watch her get punished. It has already begun."

Draco nodded and rushed to his cupboard. He knew Hermione would need to know he was there. But how? Would she feel his presence? Would she fight back or give in, throwing away her pride and all she believed in?

He believed in Hermione like no one else did. His love for her was deeper than the deepest part in the entire Ocean. Hurriedly he threw on the robe and pulled the hood on. He knew his father would've already left, so Draco apperated from the Malfoy Manor to the dining room of the Verbatim Estate, and what greeted him was not a pleasing sight.

**!Z!**

Hermione fell to her knees as the whips continuously tore at her skin. Blood stained her gold top turning it to the colour to match her pants. Her breaths were ragged as Death Eaters apperated into the room laughing at her, loving the sight of seeing the Lioness of Gryffindor, one of the Golden Trio, Smartest Witch to ever exist fall to the hem of Voldemort's robes.

But them something or someone somehow gave her the strength she'd been searching herself for. It surged through her vein allowing her anger to finally unlock itself, pushing her fear away to non-existence. Slowly Hermione pushed herself up to her feet, swaying a bit. She could feel blood trickle down her back. She raised her eyes, the pupil's black, and starred at Voldemort with complete hatred and nothing else.

"You think you're the big man don't you?" said Hermione pulling out her wand and muttering a spell to cease the whipping on her, "You think your so tough, getting whips to tear me apart, show your ever so loyal slaves that you can bring Hermione Granger down. Well I have headline news for you. You will never bring me down, never! My spirit remains as strong as it was the day I arrived in this not so humble home. I'm Gryffindor to the bone. Harry Potter's bestfriend, always have been and always will be no matter what. Now I'm going to give your loyal slaves a show and let them witness you beg me for forgiveness."

Before Voldemort could say anything Janice broke the line of Death Eaters and ran for Hermione. But she was to slow as Hermione spun around and a bright green jet of light erupted from her wand, speeding through the air and striking Janice in the chest. Hermione's eyes returned to brown in shock as she watched Janice fall to the ground lifeless.

"Oh god," whispered Hermione, "Oh god."

"And that is how you brake someone's sprit," said Voldemort not even caring that Janice was dead.

"No," growled Hermione spinning around wand pointing at Voldemort, "NO! YOU HAVE NOT BROKEN ME... YOU... YOU STPUD, JACKASS... EVIL... FILTHY... WORDS CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE YOU! SHE WAS GOING TO DIE ANYWAY! I WAS SHOCKED, THAT'S ALL!"

Voldemort starred at Hermione in silence. Hermione backed away, dizziness sweeping her over. With as much self control Hermione staggered from the room pushing past the ring of Death Eaters. On her way out her noticed Draco's eyes and figure. She glanced at him once, her words saying all as she exited the room, only to collapse into Gavin's arms.

**!Z!**

Gavin laid Hermione on her bed. She was pale and her eyes were a dull brown, the normal brown fiery spark gone. This beating was worst than the last one, worse than any he himself had taken.

"How did you take this Hermione?" asked Gavin grabbing a purple potion from a tray beside her bed.

"D-Draco," replied Hermione arching her back in pain as sweat poured from her, "G-get h-him."

"I can't leave you."

"Get him!" cried Hermione hysterical rolling around on the bed.

Gavin looked at her worriedly. What did Voldemort do to her? Was there something on the whips? He'd never seen a victim of Voldemort's brake into a fever. Gavin backed out of the room and ran down the hall to the leaving Death Eaters. He spotted Draco removing his mask speaking to another young Death Eater. Gavin pushed through the crowd and made his way to Draco.

"Master Draco," said Gavin, "I need to speak with you... alone."

"Very well," replied Draco leaving with Gavin, "Wait for me by the stairs. I will need to tell my father where I am to be."

Gavin nodded and watched Draco find his father and speak to him. He saw Lucius nod and pat Draco on the shoulder. Draco hurriedly pushed through the crowd back to Gavin. They both raced up the staircase and down a hall.

"Is it Hermione?" asked Draco as they ran.

"She needs you. Something is wrong. She's got a fever like I've never seen before. And she's lost plenty of blood," replied Gavin as they reached Hermione's bedroom door.

Gavin opened it and they ran in, Draco shutting the door and locking it. He spun around and saw Hermione on the floor, her hair a mess, bloodstains on the carpet. She was curled in a ball rolling around, sweat covering her body. He raced to her side and fell to his knees.

"Hermione?" asked Draco touching her face, "What's wrong? Why are you like this?"

"Let me die," cried Hermione before screaming in pain, "I want to die Draco! I hurt so much."

"No! Don't you die baby," said Draco. He looked at Gavin, "We need to stop this. Whatever it is, it's killing her."

"I have nothing... we need professional help," said Gavin.

Draco scooped Hermione into his arms; "I'll have her back by dawn. Trust me."

"I do," nodded Gavin.

Draco nodded and apperated.

"Dear God," said Gavin starring at the sky, "Please let my sister live. If I must I will give my life just so you spare a pure soul... she's to perfect to be taken from this world... only she can save us."

**!Z!**

"Draco!" cried Ginny running down the steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The youngest Weasley noticed the shaking, bleeding, messed up Hermione in his arms and a hand flew to her mouth.

"I need to see Pompfrey," said Draco near tears "Is she here?"

Ginny nodded and ran into the kitchen, "Mum! Madam Pompfrey! It's awful! I... come quickly! Please! Oh hurry before she dies!"

Mrs Weasley and Pompfrey ran to the distraught Ginny and followed her to the entrance hall.

"Please save her," said Draco, "She took a bad beating from Voldemort... but it was like no other I've seen... she wants to die!"

Mrs Weasley let out a sudden sob at the sight of Hermione in Draco's arms. Finally Mrs Weasley understood the sacrifice the young girl was making for the wizarding world, for Harry and all who meant something to her.

Madam Pompfrey ushered Draco up the staircase fast and down a dimly lit hall. Doors to their right opened as they passed. Draco and Pompfrey ignored them as Hermione gave a cry of pain.

"In here," said Pompfrey opening a door, "Ginny could you go to the kitchen as get me a bowl of cold water with a cloth."

Ginny, who had followed them up nodded and ran down the hall past her brother and the boy who lived.

"Place her on the bed Draco," said Pompfrey kindly.

Hermione arched her back as it touched the rough quilt; tears were streaming down her face as the pain shot down her back, "D-Draco!"

"I'm here," said Draco kneeling beside her and gripping her clammy hand, "Madam Pompfrey can you make her well by dawn?"

"I'll try my best," replied the nurse as she took Hermione's temperature.

**!Z!**

Ginny grabbed the nearest clean bowl and filled it with the coldest water in the fridge and grabbed a cloth from a cupboard under the sink.

"Ginny who's Pompfrey healing?" asked Harry entering the kitchen.

Ginny turned to face him her eyes narrowed, the bowl and cloth in her hands, "Someone who took a brutal beating to save your arse."

Harry looked confused as Ginny barged past him out the door.

Ron entered the kitchen having heard the conversation, "I just saw Mum being comforted by Tonks in the drawing room. Pompfrey's healing Hermione."

"Why? She betrayed us!"

Ron shook his head sadly, "I heard Tonks say she did it for us. Dumbledore knows why she left... to save us. Malfoy was right. Hermione didn't betray us mate. She's saving us from Voldemort."

Harry sat in the nearest chair guilt written across his face, "So we betrayed Hermione... for not believing in her."

Ron nodded, "Mum said Hermione was a mess. Blood all over her, cuts on her arms, sweating all over. Malfoy brought her. He's scared she'll die."

Harry pounded the table angrily, "I'll kill him. Voldemort will pay for this, I swear! He's not taking someone else I care about away from me!"

Ron sat in silence.

After that outburst Harry stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room. He sat on his bed, his head in his hands. The Weasley's and Harry had came here today under Dumbledore's order's. Something big was going to happen was the conclusion Harry could come to. But he never expected learning that about Hermione.

But when Harry seriously thought about it he couldn't really picture Hermione turning against them. It just wasn't her, even with her true ancestors being who they were. How could Harry think of her turning against them? He knew he was stupid to think such a thing now. And he regretted it majorly.

"I'm such a fool," said Harry out loud as the door opened.

"You have that right Potter."

Harry looked up from his feet and saw Draco taking a seat at the desk chair.

"Malfoy... how is she?"

"Pompfrey is healing her back. But she still has a long way to go. They, being Pompfrey and McGonagall who just arrived still fear she could die or slip into a coma if they don't heal her wounds and replenish her blood quickly."

Harry nodded, "Look. I'm really sorry for thinking Hermione could turn against us all. I seriously just thought about it and realized she wouldn't do such a thing... even with her families background."

"Potter the only Verbatim that Hermione would class to be related to her is Gavin. Other than that she won't allow her real parents to be classed as her family... well she only has one real parent now."

"What?" frowned Harry.

Draco took a deep breath, "Voldemort had whipped her really bad... and she somehow found strength in her and stood up and stopped the whipping... she told Voldemort he would never break her spirit and she was about to hex him when her mother ran out to stop her... Hermione knew she was coming and spun around and killed her with the curse... the dark side was over her... you see she's finally worked out how to control it and use it at will. But the real her couldn't believe she'd done it... but Voldemort said something to her, made her snap, she went off at him again and ran from the room and here we are."

Harry shook his head in shock, "She's been through a lot."

Draco nodded, "But she's scared Potter. I went and saw her in secret earlier today... she broke down in tears confessing how badly she wants out."

"I can only imagine how bad it must be. What about this Gavin guy? Who is he?"

"He's Hermione's older brother... about 20. But he's nothing like their parents. He's on the light side. Him and Hermione are making something to help destroy Voldemort... you will use it."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow."

**!Z!**

Hermione screamed in pain in between her continuous tears. The pain wouldn't stop. It felt as if she were still being repeatedly whipped all over. She could feel the pain from the outside of her skin to her bones.

"Stop it!" screamed Hermione, "Stop hitting me please! I swear I won't speak out of line again! I beg you to stop!"

Ginny looked shaken up as her and Pompfrey jumped back in surprise as Hermione moved around recklessly on the bed, turning, rolling, and twisting in agony.

"What do we do?" said Ginny shaking all over as she watched her bestfriend go through something she'd never imagine.

"I need Dumbledore," said Pompfrey, "Ginny dear get Tonks or your mother to get Dumbledore to come quick.

Ginny nodded and ran out of the room.

"Hold on Hermione," said Pompfrey watching on due to it being the only thing she could do, "Please don't give in child."

Hermione cried as she felt a lash go across her stomach.

Pompfrey gasped as a fresh cut and a wave of blood came across Hermione's stomach.

"Stop it!" cried Hermione, "Oh just stop it! I beg you!"

Pompfrey opened the door crying and ran out as Hermione stumbled to her feet and fell to the ground with a thump feeling ten lashes go over her back at once.

"D-don't," cried Hermione as five more lashed across her back.

**!Z!**

Draco and Harry both stopped talking as they heard a crying person run past then a thump. Draco stood and ran to the door and pulled it open.

"No more!" came a cry.

"Hermione," whispered Draco running to where we lay on the floor covered in fresh blood.

Harry stood in the doorway eyes wide as she watched Hermione roll onto her back and arch upwards as it someone had hold of her shirt and whipped her across her chest.

"Oh god," whispered Harry.

How could this happen? What did Hermione do to deserve this? She did this for him, for Draco, for the world. And this was her reward.

"Step aside Harry."

Harry jumped and moved as Dumbledore ran in.

"Release her Tom!" said Dumbledore to no one, "Let the girl go!"

Hermione screamed as she rose from the ground and flew into a mirror the glass shattering all over her. Her limp body fell to the ground and silence fell around the room except for Ginny, Mrs Weasley's, Tonks and Madam Pompfrey's scared sobs.

"Leave her Tom. Release your mind from hers now... no harm shall fall upon a child," said Dumbledore.

"She is no child!" came a cold hiss echoing through the room, "She is a Verbatim Dumbledore. You know darkness runs threw her veins. Her future is black Dumbledore. She will have trouble controlling her emotions after I've dealt with her."

"LEAVE!" boomed Dumbledore immense anger in her normally calm voice.

No one spoke. They watched as Draco crawled to Hermione pulling her into his arms.

"Hermione?" whispered Draco touching her bloody face, "Baby, wake up... come on."

Hermione woke up with a cry clinging to Draco and breathing hard.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at him and touched his face, smearing it with blood, "I was so alone. So scared. He wouldn't stop Draco... he wouldn't let me go."

Draco pulled her close and hugged her tight, "He won't harm you Baby. I'll make sure Gavin keeps you hidden at all times."

Hermione hugged him, her cuts slowly healing and colour returning to her face.

"They weren't real wounds Poppy," said Dumbledore, "They were telepathy ones. All Hermione could feel was the pain."

Harry and Ron walked in and Hermione stood up and hugged them both, "Please don't hate me... I'm doing this to keep you both alive."

"We don't hate you Mione," said Ron, "Don't even think that."

Hermione pulled away a sad look crossing her face, "I have to go back."

"You don't have to," said Dumbledore, "You can stay here."

Hermione shook her head, "Gavin will be worried and we are still making that potion."

"Why can't you both come here?" asked Draco, "He will be protected and so will you."

"No. If I don't go back Voldemort will attack you all. The deal was I stay there and no harm will come to any of you. And Gavin doesn't want them to find out he's plotting their death with me."

Draco nodded, as did the rest, all understood.

Hermione sighed and hugged everyone in the room, tears falling down her face, "You'll all see me soon. I swear."

"Be careful Hermione," said Ginny crying, "Crookshanks misses you."

Hermione smiled and wiped away a few tears and took hold of Draco's hand tightly. With one more look at them all they apperated.

**!Z!**

"Hermione!" cried Gavin springing off her bed and engulfing his sister into a hug, "I was so worried."

"I'm fine," said Hermione smiling at him, "I need you to keep me hidden until Sunday. If Voldemort or Heath finds me now I'm as good as dead. I killed Janice Gavin."

Gavin went quiet and Draco watched his face, it seemed to drain its entire colour, "You need to stay in the hidden room."

"What about you?"

"They don't know we're close."

"But Gavin Voldemort will know your lying. He can read minds."

"I've learnt to shield mine from him. Grab some clothes and all your other needs."

Hermione nodded and hurriedly packed a bag with everything she'd need.

"I'd better go," said Draco when Hermione clipped her bag close.

Hermione whirled to face him, "No... Draco I need you."

Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and looked down at her, "I'm always with you Mione. Right in your heart."

Hermione sighed and rested her head on his chest hearing his heart beat.

Draco pulled a silver necklace from under his shirt and took it off. Hanging from the silver chain was a dragon pendent with gold crystal eyes.

He pulled away from Hermione a bit and placed it in his hand, "I want you to keep this. With this I'm truly with you always. When you're feeling as if you can't go on remember this and my strength will make you know you can no matter what."

Hermione nodded and leaned up and kissed him passionately before leaving with Gavin.

Draco sighed and looked around this room, "Father has to die this Sunday."

**A/N: I loved that chapter. Did you? What about you Amy? Okay I have thought up to possible titles if there is a sequel. They are: Breakaway or Because You Live. Which do you like? Let me know!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz! **


	18. What Are You Hiding From Me?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to say thankyou all for the reviews. Hugs to you all! Okay now more of you have said yes to the sequel. That's great. Okay now what can I tell you about the sequel? I can't say much as it may give a lot of what is to happen in this one away. But what I can say is: It will mainly be from Draco's perspective this time. The same characters will be in it as well. And I am leaning towards calling it _Because You Live_. The title is a song by _Jesse McCartney_. If you read the lyrics you will understand.**

**Okay enough of Cozza's babble. I may be changing my name on Fan Fic to _Lady Delphinea_. She is a character from Silvers Edge. A great story! **

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter shall never be mine, but I proudly own the Verbatims!**

_Chapter Eighteen: What Are You Hiding From Me?_

"What do you mean Janice is dead?" cried a still weak, but gaining strength Heath as he looked at Gavin in disbelief.

"Mother is dead Father," said Gavin calmly, "I am sorry."

"Who killed her?" growled Heath narrowing his eyes.

At that moment Voldemort walked into Heath's bedroom, "Your daughter Ellawise did."

"What do you mean that little runt of a bitch killed her?"

"Tension had been growing between Janice and Ellawise since Ellawise brutally beat you. They dueled just the night before. I was giving Ellawise her punishment for doing this to you and Ellawise went to try to injure me. Janice stepped out of the circle to stop her but Ellawise was to fast for her. Janice was hit with The Advarda Kedarva spell."

Heath looked at Voldemort in disbelief, "How can this be? Ellawise is only a girl. She hasn't even finished her training, or controlling her powers we dream of having!"

Gavin frowned, _Powers we dream of having?_

"That is just it Heath," snapped Voldemort, "She is no longer doing training. I have no idea where she went when I continued punishing her through telepathy. I could sense her but not locate her. No doubt she ran back to her lover that Malfoy son. Or Dumbledore the old muggle loving fool!"

Heath slumped back into his plump pillows made of hippogriff feathers, "Than what do we do with her? Kill her?"

Voldemort nodded, "I must admit I thought I would've broken her spirit by now. I underestimated her. But whether that blasted girl admits it or not, she has your blood and instincts in her no matter what."

Gavin bit his lower lip. Him and Hermione would have to increase the security on the hidden room to make it undetected.

"Gavin. Leave," barked Voldemort noticing the young man deep in thought.

Gavin bowed and hurried out, immediately apperating to the hidden room once he was out of his father's room.

**!Z!**

Hermione jumped as she herd the apperating crack behind her. She placed her stirring spoon on the table and turned in her seat to see a frantic looking Gavin.

"Gavin?" asked Hermione cautiously, "What is the matter?"

"We have to make this room unfindable. If Voldemort finds you here..."

"What about him?"

"He wants to kill you now! So does Heath! Heath knows Janice is dead. I told him than Voldemort strolled in looking all stuck up and told him you killed her! Voldemort knows he can't bring you to there side and he wants to kill you because you know to much and he knows Draco and you are together! He... doesn't know where you went earlier today. You have to keep safe... Sunday is five days away. You need to stay safe until then. Maybe you should leave."

"And leave you here?" cried Hermione, "No Gavin. I'm staying. You need me. You're my brother and I love having you as a brother and I plan on you sticking around for a long time. I will be fine. Trust me."

"They said something else to," continued Gavin, "Apparently you have powers they dream of having."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "Powers they dream of having?"

Gavin nodded, "But what?"

"I-I wouldn't know. Maybe that is why Voldemort wanted me to be trained up... so he could control me and use them for his own evil."

"Maybe," said Gavin slowly, "Or maybe you need to speak with Dumbledore."

"I can't leave. If Voldemort knew I left earlier today he'll know I've disappeared again. Look lets put some extra spells on the room and focus on this potion. We have five days to go and lot to do in the meantime."

**!Z!**

"You should have seen it Narcissa," boasted Lucius, "The Ellawise girl just spun around and killed her."

Narcissa nodded and glanced at her quiet son who was turning his vegetables over on his plate hiding a moody, death to you father expression on his face.

"Wasn't it a show son?"

Draco didn't answer and continued twirling food over and over on his plate.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up, "What was what sorry?"

"Wasn't today at the Verbatim Estate with Ellawise quite a show?"

"Oh... yes. Good show. I'm not hungry," said Draco pushing his plate away, "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may," replied Lucius in a miffed tone "Twirls! Bring me some Fire Whiskey!"

Draco held back a groan as he left the dining room and walked out the front of the Manor for some fresh air.

He could've killed his father right then but used a lot of self-control to resist the urge of using his bare hands. Than again there was a lot of knifes and forks. He knew his mother would help create a cover up story.

But this Sunday would be the day. Draco would kill him himself. Anything to be with Hermione and free his mother.

But something deep inside him held a thought of doubt. And Draco wasn't comfortable with that thought.

**!Z!**

Hermione yawned as she rolled over. It was now Friday and the past few days had been busy with making the potion. Gavin would help whenever he found the time, but he was always coming and going having to do duties for Voldemort and Heath who was up and about again.

Sitting up Hermione looked around the blue room and saw a tray of food on the cluttered table for her with a note on top of her plate of toast. She stood up and walked over to the table and sat on her stool. But it wasn't a note from Gavin; it was a letter with the Order's wax seal on the back. Frowning Hermione opened the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment.

_Hermione,_

_We wish for you to attend a meeting tonight at 12 Grimmauld Place tonight. The meeting will begin promptly at 7pm. I hope to see you there,_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Hermione sighed as she placed the letter on the table. How could she get there? She couldn't apperate, she didn't know how. Flooing wouldn't be exactly safe, not here. Could Gavin take her and someone bring her back?

Hermione bit into a slice of toast thoughtfully as Gavin walked in smiling at her.

"Good morning," said Gavin stirring the Love Potion and smelling it, "Another hour and this will be ready."

Hermione nodded and swallowed her toast, "I need you to take me somewhere."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, who knows? I've been asked to attend an Order meeting. But problem is I can't apperate. And flooing isn't what I define safe here. Or maybe you could get in contact with Draco?"

"Or maybe you just don't go."

"Gavin it could have to do with Sunday. Has that thought crossed you mind?"

Gavin sighed, "Fine. I'll OWL Draco and when he arrives in my room I will bring him here. You know I can't leave. Happy?"

Hermione smiled and jumped up and hugged him, "Very."

"Quit sucking up. Hurry up and eat. We have to get these two potions mixed by tonight so they can simmer for Sunday."

Hermione sat back down and began eating as Gavin wrote a note to Draco telling him to apperate to his room and that Hermione needed something."

"I'll be back in an hour or so. You missy hurry up and eat. I want you dressed when I return with Draco."

Hermione nodded and munched on her toast in silence.

!Z!

"I want to help the Order. Sitting back and watching everything happen just doesn't work for me," said Blaise Zabini, sitting at the kitchen table in the Weasley Burrow where he, Dumbledore, Mr Weasley and

Ginny were just for this meeting, "Hermione is my friend as well and I know all about Draco. He's my best friend."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Mr Weasley who was nodding also.

Ginny squeezed Blaise's hand under the table. Blaise smiled at her and squeezed back.

"Mr Zabini," said Mr Weasley seriously, "You do realize you could die at this Sunday's big battle?"

Blaise nodded, "I am aware I may die. My Parents know of my intentions and warned me of the same thing."

"Well than," said Mr Weasley holding out his left hand which Blaise took and shook, "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

Dumbledore smiled and also shook hands with Blaise. He than pulled out a piece of paper that had his neat cursive writing on it: _12 Grimmauld Place._

"That is our Head Quarters," said Dumbledore, "Memorize it."

Blaise did so and jumped as the parchment lit up in flames burning into ash.

"Now Blaise," said Dumbledore, "Do you wish to stay at the Head Quarters till the battle is over? We have an important meeting tonight for it."

Blaise nodded, "As long as it's not a bother."

"Molly will love having you over," said Mr Weasley, "She approves of you dating Ginny and so do I."

Ginny smiled happily as did Blaise.

"We best get back to the Head Quarters then."

"Actually I have to go home first and tell my parents I am to be away for a while and grab some clothes. I'll floo there from my place if that is okay?" said Blaise.

"That's fine," smiled Dumbledore, "We'll head back then."

Ginny smiled and hugged Blaise bye and left after her father.

!Z!

Draco looked up at his bedroom window and saw a tan coloured owl pecking at it. He walked over and opened the window and took the letter from it.

The owl sat at his dressing table waiting patiently. Draco unrolled the letter and read it.

_Draco,_

_It's Gavin here. I'm writing to ask you to come to the Estate as Hermione needs to ask you something urgently... well for her it is. Heh. Anyway if you can reply back with Khan, my owl and apperate to my room twenty minutes later, I will have gotten your reply by then._

_Gavin._

Draco hurried wrote back yes he would as tied the letter back on Khan's leg. With a hoot Khan was gone and Draco dressed into dark green cargos and a black t-shirt. He pulled on his skegs. He brushed his hair and ran out of his room to his mother's sitting room.

He knocked on her door but only heard a muffled cry.

Draco frowned and listened carefully.

"Useless women... what good are you when you can't even please me?" came his father's voice followed by a thump.

Draco backed away from the door. He couldn't do anything. He felt useless. He kept backing up until he hit the wall behind him making a painting rattle.

"Watch it," came the paintings reply.

Draco muttered a sorry and ran back to his room slamming the door behind him. He pulled his wand out and sent a curse at his bed setting it on fire.

Breathing hard he looked at his watch and saw it had been twenty minutes. He closed his eyes and apperated to the Estate.

**!Z!**

Hermione stirred hers and Gavin potion creation. It smelled strongly of blood making Hermione gag. She walked over to the Love Potion and breathed in the nice rose smell. She stirred it a bit. In half an hour or so she would mix the two together to create a potion to deadly for words.

With a sigh she sat on her stool and opened a novel she was reading.

Just as she got lost in it the wall entrance crumbled down and in walked Draco and Gavin. Hermione snapped the book shut and ran into Draco's arms. Draco held her tight never wanting to let go again.

"I've missed you so much," whispered Draco into her ear.

Hermione nodded in reply as she breathed in his scent.

"Uh-hmm," said Gavin, "Could you kindly... stop?"

Hermione and Draco pulled apart both blushing a little.

"So where is this creation you two are making?" asked Draco walking towards the table.

"Right here," said Hermione grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the two bubbling cauldrons, "What do you think?"

"That one smells nice," said Draco breathing in the rose scent than walking to the other one, "But that one smells like blood."

"Well it contains yours and Hermione's blood," said Gavin, "That is the dominant ingredient mixed with other things... like butterfly guts."

"Butterfly guts?"

Hermione nodded, "Well... butterflies are pretty, but on the inside it's not the same... it's too complicated to explain."

"Right," nodded Draco, "Now you needed to see me?"

"Yeah I got a letter from Dumbledore asking me to go to a meeting tonight. I can't get there and need you to take me... and bring me back."

Draco sighed, "Are you sure that is safe?"

"Draco I will be with Dumbledore."

"Hermione... what if you come back and Voldemort know's where you left from?"

"We'll leave from my room. Gavin can apperate me to there, you be there ready to take me as soon as we arrive. I have to speak with Dumbledore anyway."

Draco sighed again, "Fine. What do you say Gavin?"

Gavin nodded reluctantly, "Just keep safe."

"Grimmauld Place is safe," sighed Hermione.

"I have to go," said Gavin, "I best go see if Voldemort needs me or not."

Hermione and Draco nodded and Gavin left."

The two smiled at each other and Hermione sat on her bed with Draco sitting beside her.

"How have you been?" asked Draco looking at her seriously.

"If I have to spend another week in here I will go crazy," replied Hermione, "I miss my freedom, my friends, my cat. You."

"I miss you too," said Draco hugging her, "Everything will work out in the end."

"We can only hope."

They both pulled away and Hermione looked at her watch. Not time yet.

"So how are you?" asked Hermione.

"Fine. I've been keeping busy... so yeah."

"You never were the worlds best liar Draco. Well you were until I got to know you. What is bothering you?"

"I heard my Father beating my mother before I came here. I couldn't do a thing. If I did it would blow my cover."

"Oh Draco. I'm so sorry."

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I worry about you all the time."

Draco placed a hand on Hermione's warm cheek, "You have enough to cope with."

"Draco I love you. How can you expect me not to worry?"

Draco sighed, "Why is it you always say the right thing?"

Hermione smiled, "I don't always. But maybe when Sunday is over and if we win you and your mother can begin a whole new life. One where your mother doesn't have to watch what she says."

"Maybe."

Hermione sighed this time. It was obvious he was hiding something from her, "Why won't you tell me?"

Draco looked up from his hands to Hermione, "Tell you what?"

"What you are hiding from me. I know you are, I can tell Draco."

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing than how come you won't tell me?"

"If I do... look I can't okay? I love you Hermione, you have to know that I do. Look I have to go. I'll be here at 6:45pm."

Hermione sat where she was mouth open as Draco stood and apperated.

"What is going _on _with him?" cried Hermione punching her pillow with all her might.

**!Z!**

He couldn't tell her. If couldn't make her worry anymore.

_Oh come off it Draco. She's worried about you as it is. Not telling her is making her worry even more._

Draco sighed walking around his large bedroom. Suddenly anger washed over him and he grabbed the nearest piece of furniture, his desk chair and threw it at the wall breaking it to pieces.

Draco started breathing deep, hard breaths and looked around the room. He hated this place, he hated his life, his father, Voldemort, everything. Everything... except for Hermione. She was the best thing to happen to him. Who knows what could have become of him if it wasn't for her? Who knows what will become of him if Lucius doesn't die on Sunday?

Draco sat on his bed and fell back onto the mattress hands behind his head.

A knock at the door caught his attention.

"Come on," he said flatly.

The door opened and in came his mother. She had healed as many of her wounds as possible, but there were bruises on her face.

Draco sat up and slid over making room for his mother to sit.

"What did we do to get a life like this Mum?" said Draco looking at the floor, "Did we do a crime in a past life and we are now paying for it?"

"I don't know darling. We can only hope Sunday goes our way," sighed Narcissa, "You look depressed. What's wrong?"

"I am depressed Mum. I went to see Hermione after getting a letter from her brother Gavin. I'm taking her to a meeting tonight about Sunday. She knows something is wrong. But I can't tell her. She has enough to worry about."

"Oh darling. Think positive."

"I'm trying. But I just can't shake the feeling that everything is going to mess up on Sunday. I hate him... I hate Father so god damn much I hurts."

Narcissa reached over to Draco and hugged him, "In the end everything works out."

**!Z!**

"Careful... careful... keep it going in slowly," directed Gavin as Hermione poured the Love Potion into their potion.

They both began smiling as the potion began changing colour. From white, to silver, pink, to red, to purple, than a shocking bright yellow, to gold, to a blue, than navy blue and now the darkest black you could ever find. Darker than the dark at nighttime.

"It's working!" whispered Hermione excitedly, "Gavin we are genius's!"

Gavin smiled, "We sure are. The big test is yet to come this Sunday."

Hermione nodded, "It'll work. I just know in my heart it will."

Gavin smiled again and placed a heavy lid over the mixed potion to let it complete the course of creation.

"Has Voldemort said anything about me?" asked Hermione as they sat on their stools.

"He is desperate to find you. You know too much apparently."

"Like what? That he's an arsehole, biggest scum on this earth? Merlin, every human and creature on this planet knows that already."

"Hermione calm down. I know that. But you have to be careful. I mean it. I know I say it all the time, but you have to be. You're my little sister and I won't let any harm come to you."

Hermione smiled, "I know Gavin. And I wouldn't let harm come to you either."

Gavin smiled and threw a twig at Hermione that was laying on the table.

"Hey!" laughed Hermione throwing it back at him.

**!Z!**

"What in the name of Merlin is he doing here?" growled Ron as Blaise stepped out of the fireplace.

Ginny pulled away from hugging Blaise to look at her brother, "Blaise has joined the Order."

"What do you mean he's join the Order?"

"It means exactly what you know it means Ronald Alfred Weasley," snapped Ginny, she turned back to Blaise a smile replacing the sneer, "Come on. You have to see Mum. She's dying to see you."

Blaise smiled and picked up his trunk and followed Ginny out of the drawing room across the Hall to the kitchen.

"Oh Blaise!" cried Mrs Weasley getting up from her chair, "How lovely to see you again! It's so wonderful you have joined the Order. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Mrs Weasley," replied Blaise.

"Now you can have the room across the Hall from Ginny. It's the green one Ginny with the big bed."

Ginny nodded, "I know that one. We cleaned it up last year. Come on Blaise."

Ginny took his hand and led him up the stairs to the second floor.

"Okay that door there is my room. I normally share with Hermione... but... anyway this one here," said Ginny pointing to the one to her left, "Is you room."

She opened the door up and they both walked in.

Blaise looked around. Forest green walls. Huge bed with a white quilt and pillows, a brown dresser and a large window with heavy white curtains.

"I like it," smiled Blaise placing his trunk against the nearest wall, "Love the bed," he added slyly with a joking smile on his face.

Ginny smiled and whacked him on the arm, "If Ron heard you say that you would be dead."

"I was kidding babe."

Ginny smiled and hugged him, "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you a lot. I need someone to talk to other than Ron and Harry."

"I'm glad I'm here to babe."

Ginny kissed him deeply and pulled away smiling, "Come on. Fred and George will be here soon. They have some new tricks for there shop to show me."

"Why does that sound so dangerous?"

"Because it is and you know it."

**A/N: I had to end it there or the chapter would go on for miles. Sorry its taken me a while to get this up. Been ultra busy with school. How I hate it... anyway. I hope this stratifies your need for another chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I can get one up.**

**Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	19. And So It Begins

**A/N: Hey everyone. Okay please keep in mind this is still CozzaGirl16 I have just changed my pen name to Lady Delphinea as I am no longer 16! I am 17! Whoo hoo for me to reach that age. LOL. Anyway glad you enjoyed the last chapter here I go with the next one.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE IS HARRY POTTER. VERBATIMS YES I OWN.**

_Chapter Nineteen: And So It Begins_

"You ready?" asked Gavin as Hermione pocketed her wand.

Hermione nodded and looked at Gavin. She could see he was worried and she couldn't blame him one bit.

"You're worried aren't you?" said Hermione walking over to him.

"Of course I am Hermione. Voldemort could sense you in your room and go straight there and attack you."

"Look Draco will be there in a minute. As soon as he arrives we will both leave and you get out of my room too. This will work out I swear."

Gavin nodded and took Hermione's hand apperating them to her room.

Draco was there pacing and as soon as he saw Hermione he grabbed her hand as Gavin let go and apperated them out of there. Gavin looked around for a second and left with a snap just before her bedroom door banged open.

**!Z!**

Hermione hit the wooden floor of 12 Grimmauld Place hard. She looked up at Draco surprised.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked standing up and dusting her pants off.

"Sorry," said Draco pulling her into a hug, "We had to leave quickly before you were found out."

Hermione hugged him back and pulled away, a small smile on her lips, as the door to the kitchen burst open. They both pulled away from each other and looked to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise running out to see them.

"Hey you four!" grinned Hermione hugging them all in turn, "It's so good to see you all."

"Glad your healthy Hermione," said Harry smiling at her, "Come on. The meeting is about to begin. Everyone is really wanting to see you Hermione."

Hermione linked arms with Ron and Harry and the three walked in leaving Ginny, Blaise and Draco looking at them.

"What do you think she would do if she knew they thought she'd betrayed them?" asked Blaise quietly to Ginny and Draco.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "And I think it's best she didn't know at all. We need her in high spirits this Sunday night."

Draco nodded in agreement as Mrs Weasley popped her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"You three, come on. The meeting is starting."

The three hurriedly entered the dim kitchen that had a happy fire burning in the fireplace. The room seemed to have been magically enlarged for the meeting. The table was long with a lot of people sitting around it in high backed wooden, cushioned chairs. At the head near the fireplace sat Dumbledore with Mr Weasley to his right and Hermione to his left. Draco took a seat beside Harry and Ginny.

"Welcome Members of the Order," said Dumbledore in his even clam voice, "Tonight's meeting is a highly important one. So I will need your undivided attention. As you know we have asked Hermione to join us tonight. She is key to Sunday's battle against Voldemort. As is our spies, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy."

Draco looked at Dumbledore in shock, "My Mum?"

"Didn't she tell you?" spoke up Snape, "She has been a spy for years."

"She never said a word... so she has also been telling you about what the dark side has been up too?"

"Yes," nodded Dumbledore, "Lucius boasts about a lot of things to her. Very useful things. It is sad she could not be here with us tonight."

Draco nodded and looked at Blaise who raised his eyebrows meaning he too was shocked.

"Now Hermione and her brother Gavin, who is also on our side and has grown up with the Dark Side being around him his whole life, have been making something that will help Harry destroy Voldemort on Sunday. Hermione do you wish to fill us in on this creation?"

Hermione nodded and looked around the room at the sea of faces. She took in a deep breath to clam her nerves, "Okay well my brother and I have spent the last few days making a potion. Now I know a lot of you are thinking what good is some potion against the powerful evil scum you have all come to fear. But this potion is no ordinary exploding potion you aurours use to kill Death Eaters or other evil beings. This potion is deadly and powerful. Harry... what is one thing Voldemort hates more than you?"

"Love," replied Harry, "He grew up not being loved so he hated it. That is what stopped him from killing me."

"Exactly," nodded Hermione, "This potion is a mixture of the love potion and a creation that Gavin and I created one night. In our creation in there is the blood of two people who love each other along with many other things. This potion is strong. It doesn't make you fall in love it makes you feel the emotion but in a way that it will destroy you."

Everyone, including Dumbledore looked at Hermione with his or her mouth open.

"Umm... and it will be ready Sunday," added Hermione nervously."

Dumbledore closed his mouth and started nodding, "Hermione... you and your brother both will deserve to be awarded the Order of Merlin First Class. Only you and your brother could come up with something like that."

Hermione smiled going a bit red in the face.

"Okay," said Dumbledore regaining everyone's attention, "Now to plan how we will strike."

**!Z!**

"GAVIN!" came his father's yell from his sister's room.

Gavin sighed and got up from his desk chair and exited his room and walked down the hall to the room that was once spotless but was now trashed with broken furniture, the bed on fire and curtains torn to shreds.

"Father, Lord Voldemort," said Gavin with a bow, "What has happened?"

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" roared Voldemort, "THAT LITTLE... WITCH WAS HERE! I SENSED HER POWER!"

"I see and I gather you have not found her?" asked Gavin calmly.

"How stupid are you boy?" snapped his father, "It is obvious we have not found her. She has vanished again. But she will return and when she does we will be waiting... she will not slip through our fingers again... no she shall not."

Gavin nodded. How was he to get Hermione to the hide out room alive?

"Leave," snapped Voldemort annoyed by him.

Gavin turned and hurriedly left to his room. He shut the door and began pacing.

"What do I do?" he muttered.

Surely no area in the Estate was safe. Unless...

Gavin rushed to his desk and pulled the draws open and pulled out a map. On the map was a drawing of all the estate and the areas Voldemort could sense. He traced his finger to the hidden room and smiled. Voldemort couldn't sense anything that side of the estate. He grabbed some parchment and scrawled and note to Hermione and Draco. He knew Khan would find the hidden Place. Most owls knew where hidden places were.

He tied the letter to Khans leg and watched his owl fly away, running a hand through his brown straight short hair giving it a messy, wind blown look.

"Two days to go. She can't get killed."

**!Z!**

"I'm telling you that way will be safe," snapped Hermione at Snape, "All you Death Eaters will be socializing about who's killed what at that time. And it's the only bloody way!"

Everyone went silent as Hermione pounded the table breathing hard. For the past ten minutes Hermione and Snape had been debating on where to strike from.

"I may be a girl Severus," said Hermione looking at him, "But that doesn't mean I am incapable of helping make a battle plan. If anything I know that Estate better than you. Sure you've known it longer than I have, but you haven't lived there, drilled on all the places there is to know about that hell of a place. The forest is the best place to strike from. It's dark and no one will notice the Order approaching the doors until they fire the first spell. Not only that they will be caught off guard."

Dumbledore nodded, "Severus Hermione has the proper idea. Surely you agree with her."

Snape sighed and drummed hid fingers across the table top, "Fine... I will be by the doors 7pm sharp. Miss Granger where shall you be?"

"I'll be in the hidden room. I make Gavin be by the large double doors waiting for Harry and whoever is with him. He will secretly lead them to the room hurriedly, if not apperate them to me. From there we will plan on what to do," said Hermione as an owl swooped into the room and dropped a letter on Hermione's lap.

Hermione picked it up and opened it as the owl flew out the window.

_Hermione and Draco,_

_DO NOT GO TO HERMIONE'S ROOM WHEN YOU RETURN! APPERATE TO THE HALL OUTSIDE THE HIDDEN ROOM. THAT WAY VOLDEMORT WON'T SENSE YOU LIKE HE DID!_

_KEEP HER SAFE DRACO, I'M COUNTING ON YOU._

_Gavin_

Hermione re read the letter and chucked to Draco who read it. They both nodded to each other.

"Okay," said Dumbledore, "I think we have covered the basis of the attack. It is late and Hermione I gather you have to get back soon?"

Hermione nodded and everyone stood.

"Meeting ended," said Dumbledore rolling up the parchment in front of him.

Hermione made her way over to Draco saying hi to anyone she knew.

"We are lucky we left when we did," said Draco when Hermione reached him, "Another second and I think neither of us would be alive."

"I know," sighed Hermione, "I'm putting everyone through to much. Especially you and Gavin. Maybe I'm better off dead."

"No your not," said Draco leading her up the kitchen stairs to the empty entrance hall.

"I make everyone worry. If I die this Sunday no one will have to panic about me loosing my temper. I felt the urge back in the meeting to kill Snape! I've been mad at him before... but I've never felt like murdering him."

"You were stressing out Baby," said Draco wrapping his arms around her waist, "You will be fine. I believe in you. Think in two days we will hopefully be able to be together."

"What do you mean by hopefully Draco?" asked Hermione pulling away and looking at him strangely, "I know this has to do with what you are hiding from me."

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Draco tell me now," said Hermione leading him to the drawing room and locking the door as people began filing into the entrance hall, "I know you are hiding something from me and I deserve to know."

Draco sighed and looked out the window at the starry sky, "I know something about me father... he's been planning it for years."

"What?" asked Hermione her voice in a soft tone.

Draco looked at Hermione, "He says when Voldemort is destroyed he is going to be the next Dark Lord and he'll want me to me his right hand man."

"But you don't have to be Draco! We'll kill him on Sunday!"

"What if he doesn't die Hermione? Than what huh? We couldn't be together! He would want you dead and he'll want me to kill you! I can't do that! You know I couldn't... the only way you could live is if we'd brake up. That way you can live a normal life."

"A normal life... without you? Are you crazy Draco? Have you gone mental or something or do you not know how much I love you, how much it would kill me not to be able to be with you?"

"Of course I know all that Hermione. Merlin of course I do, but if Voldemort dies and my father lives we won't be together. To keep you alive I'll have to stay away from you."

Hermione walked to the window and looked at the street, "Than I'll make sure to kill him myself if I have too. He won't keep me from you Draco. I won't let him...I won't."

Draco walked over to Hermione and turned her around to face him, "Than we can only hope he does die."

Hermione slipped her arms around Draco and hugged him as he hugged her.

He raised his hand and tilted Hermione's face up to look at him. Both closed into a deep kiss, consciously knowing this could be there last time together.

"Do you want to go somewhere private?" asked Draco softly in her ear.

Hermione nodded and both left with a crack, unlocking the door before they left.

**!Z!**

"They've left," said Ginny opening the drawing room door to find it empty, "I guess she had to get back quickly."

Blaise nodded and hugged Ginny, "You'll see her Sunday... even if it is under bad circumstances."

Ginny chuckled, "You always know the right things to say."

"Take it up stairs!" said Fred and him and George walked over to the couple of lovebirds.

Earlier that day when the twins were showing Ginny some new tricks they had gotten to know Blaise and instantly liked him.

"Yes... please do," smiled George before turning serious, "How do you think Sunday will turn out?"

"We can only hope Hermione's potion is a winner. But from the sound of it I'd say it is," said Blaise as they four found a seat in the drawing room.

"What has Hermione created that hasn't worked?" asked Angelina Johnson entering the room.

The former Gryffindor was now a MEDI witch at St Mungo's.

"Well in her 2nd year she created a poly juice potion and thought she had human hair but it turned out to be cats," said Ginny remembering visiting her best friend covered in cat fur, "But that was 2nd year."

The other four nodded and sat in silence the stress of Sunday finally hitting them.

"She's a brave girl," said Blaise softly, "I've never had anything against Hermione and from day one of knowing her you could tell she was someone you could count on... who was brave and destined to do great things."

"I never would've guessed something like this happening to her though," said George, "She always was the serious one, follow the rules, do your homework, get good marks but don't mess with her while she is doing her homework or studying for exam... the type of girl you could admire... but I bet after Sunday millions of witches and wizards will be admiring her. Along with her brother."

Fred nodded, "I heard about the beating she took... no one deserves that... but did you hear about her mother?"

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Killed her. Harry told me. She was standing up to Voldemort and she was going to curse the sucker when her real mother stepped out of the line and Hermione spun around and killed her... but she couldn't believe she did from what Harry said. She was really shocked about it..."

Blaise sighed, "I'm going to bed. It's late."

"I'd better go," said Angelina standing up and hugging Fred and George as they stood as well, "Bye."

The others said bye and headed to there rooms exhausted from the hectic meeting.

**!Z!**

Hermione looked around the cabin. It was literally in the middle of nowhere. Draco stood behind her, his arms around her waist.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione.

"A cabin near Hogsmeade... I brought it in my sixth year for somewhere to go over the school holidays to escape from my father. No one but you and I know about it," said Draco.

"He must be a nightmare to live with."

"He is... but not as bad as Voldemort."

Hermione sighed and turned in Draco's arms to face him. She ran a hand down his cheek, fighting the urge to cry. Draco drew her closer and kissed his down her jaw line and neck. Hermione placed a hand firmly on his chin and brought his lips to hers. They both staggered towards the double bed near them. Draco pulled away for a bit and looked Hermione in the eye, silently asking the question with them. Hermione nodded and Draco lifted her up and onto the bed. His climbed onto the bed and sat on her waist undoing her top...

**!Z!**

Harry and Ron sat in there room in silence. Both were deep in thought about the same thing: Sunday night. It wasn't until the meeting that they realized how big it was. Harry sighed and elbowed his pillow in anger. Ron looked at him surprised.

"How come it's always someone I care about that cops it all?" asked Harry finally, "Because of me Sirius is dead, because of me my parents are dead, because of me Hermione has to live in that hell hole. And because of me many people are going to die this Sunday!"

"Harry it's not your fault. You didn't ask for any of this to happen," said Ron truthfully, "It's not like you were born and asked for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to make your life hell."

Harry sighed and smacked the back of his head on the wall on purpose, "You know what's worse?"

"What?"

"I realized something tonight... I finally realized how much Hermione and Draco are in love... I knew he meant a lot to her, but you could tell from the way they would look at each other that they would die for one and other."

"I did too. But she would die for any of us as well... I really hope this Sunday will work out."

"Don't worry," said Harry looking at Ron with an intense stare, "One way or another Voldemort will die this Sunday even if I die killing him."

**!Z!**

Hermione looked at her watch as she lay beside Draco. It had been two hours since she'd left Grimmauld Place and it was nearing midnight. She had to get back before Gavin came looking for her.

"Draco," murmured Hermione sitting up, "I have to go back. Gavin will worry."

Draco nodded and both got up and dressed not regretting a thing that happened.

After dressing Draco walked around to Hermione and hugged her.

"Always remember I'm with you and I love no matter what I say."

Hermione touched the necklace he'd given her and nodded. Draco took her hand and both left with a crack.

They apperated right outside the hidden room. Hermione pushed the two stones and the wall crumbled down. Both walked in the wall rebuilding itself behind them. Gavin was inside checking the potion. He looked up to see the two and smiled that they were both in one peace.

"How'd the meeting go?" he asked.

"Good," replied Hermione, "Everything is set. I'll explain more later."

Gavin nodded and muttered something about needing the guys room and left, entering the bathroom.

Hermione looked at Draco, "I guess you have to go huh?"

"Yeah... Mother will be worrying about me no doubt."

Hermione nodded and hugged him, "Bye."

"Take care."

With that he left with a crack and Hermione sat on the nearest stool and starred at the table top, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gavin walked back in and Hermione looked up at him.

"This Sunday, "she said, "I'm showing mercy to no evil arsehole."

**!Z!**

Sunday. Battle Day. Death Day. No Mercy Day.

Hermione and Gavin carefully lifted the heavy cauldron together onto the wooden table.

"God it's heavy," said Gavin wiping his hands on his t-shirt.

"That means she's ready to be used," replied Hermione uncorking an empty vial and placing it in a vial holder. She uncorked three more and placed in the holder as well, "Got the silver ladle? The wooden ones will burn."

"Sure do," replied Gavin opening a metal box and pulling out the pure silver ladle.

"Excellent."

Gavin handed the ladle to Hermione and pulled the lid off the cauldron. The black potion was still smoking the way it should be.

"Wow," breathed Hermione, "This... I can't believe it Gavin. We did this... we made it."

Gavin smiled and Hermione ladled the smooth, liquid potion and poured it into the vial, the potion hissing as it went in.

"Voldemort is not going to know what hit him," smirked Gavin corking the vial with a silver cork.

Hermione chuckled evilly in reply.

**!Z!**

The day passed to fast for those at Grimmauld place as they dressed in their rooms.

Ginny zipped up her dark blue flare jeans and than pulled on a black singlet top. She than pulled on her jogger and pulled her hair into a ponytail. As she pocketed her wand she inhaled a deep nervous breath.

A knock at the door made her jump and she ran over and opened it revealing Blaise dressed in green cargos and a white shirt.

"White shirt?" asked Ginny.

"It's all I had that was really comfortable," he shrugged.

Ginny shook her head, "We leave in ten minutes. Should we go down now?"

"Everyone else is that's why I came to see you."

"You came to escort me down stairs?" smiled Ginny, linking arms with him as they left.

"Well... couldn't let a pretty thing like you walk down stairs alone could I?"

Ginny laughed as they walked down stairs. In the entrance hall hundreds of Order members were waiting as Dumbledore look at them all.

Blaise and Ginny stood on the bottom stair and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Tonight we fight to our Death if we must," he said calmly, "Tonight we hope to return here victorious. Tonight we show mercy to no evil. Ginny, Blaise and Ron, you will stay with Harry at all times. But I ask you all to not harm Draco or Severus. And if you see a young man with Hermione... he would look some what like her, do not harm him at all for he would be Gavin... Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny... find Draco when you arrive, ask him to take you to Gavin. Than you will get taken to Hermione. Everybody link hands."

Everybody linked hands around the room. Dumbledore closed his eyes and all were gone with a crack.

**!Z!**

Hermione pulled on her black arm sleeve type things that came to her elbows. She than pulled on her white singlet top and black flares hip jeans. Last her faithful skeg shoes she wore everywhere. She pocketed her wand after charming her hair into a braid.

Gavin exited the bathroom dressed in his black robes he was expected to wear every Sunday. He'd been coming and going all night.

"How do I know what Harry looks like?" he asked.

"Draco will bring them to you okay? Besides you will see his scar and know it's him right away... just don't stare at it. He hate's that majorly."

Gavin nodded and looked at his watch. 6:55PM flashed at him.

"Time for me to get down there," he said, "I'll be back soon."

Hermione nodded and started pacing nervously.

**!Z!**

Draco and Snape gave each other a quick glance as they passed each other. Snape walked towards the glass doors and positioned himself carefully. Draco began to chat with another young male Death Eater and pretended to listen as the man droned on about his latest muggle killing.

"Oh yes... really?" replied Draco before glancing at Snape, "Excuse me will you? In need of a drink."

"Isn't the drink great?" replied the guy, "I heard it has a hint of mudblood in it."

Draco nodded and quickly moved away, "Sick arsehole," he muttered.

**!Z!**

Harry crouched behind a tree next to Ron. Before them was a huge castle building, known as the Verbatim Estate. They could see the Death Eaters chatting away in the large room. Voldemort was not to be seen from where they were.

Harry looked at his watch: 6:59PM.

"A minute to go," said Dumbledore.

"I'm scared," said Ginny, "What if we get killed?"

"Don't think like that," whispered Fred beside his sister, "You will be fine. If a Death Eater grabs you, knee him in the balls like you did to me when you were younger."

Ginny half smiled as Dumbledore stood, "NOW!"

The large group of Order members ran out from the bushes, all looks of determination upon their faces.

Wands were already out as they drew closer and closer to the Estate, not one Death Eater noticing until Dumbledore fired a spell at the window sending glass crashing down on the Death Eaters by the window.

"ATTACK!" yelled Mr Weasley, as all hell broke loose.

Blaise grabbed Ginny's hand and along with Harry and Ron they made there way through the crowd of Death Eaters frantically searching for Draco.

"DUCK!" screamed Ginny as a red spell came their way.

All four ducked and the spell hit someone behind them, who they didn't know or worry about.

"Follow me!" yelled a voice above them.

All four stood up and saw Draco pull off his Death Eaters robe and hurriedly he lead them through the battle taking place to the large wooden doors.

"Quick," hissed Draco opening it.

Harry went through first, than Ron, Ginny and Blaise followed by Draco.

"Gavin?" asked Harry eyeing the brown haired guy.

"Follow me," he replied running up the staircase.

The five followed, rounding the first corner as the fight entered the room they were just in.

**!Z!**

Hermione paced nervously around the blue room. She could hear the battle taking place floors below, screams of dying people, yells of angry curses, and the odd explosion of the exploding potion every now and then. But the worst thing was to Hermione was her friends were dying down there. Her friends from Hogwarts. Even she could die tonight, same with Draco, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Gavin and Harry.

Hermione stopped pacing and gripped the table tightly, her knuckles went white.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione ran to the hall and saw Gavin run in leading Harry and the others behind him.

"What's going on down there? I mean I know what's going on but who's dies so far?" said Hermione frantically waving her hands around as she spoke.

"I don't know but we have to hurry before to many from our side die," said Ron calmly.

Hermione nodded, "Okay," she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out the vials and handed one to Harry and pocketed the others, "I'm staying by your side at all times. We find Voldemort, get him away from everyone and than we kill him."

"Why do we have to kill him away from everyone?" asked Harry.

"That potion Harry is lethal. And I don't what will happen when it touches Voldemort... we need to be safe here."

Harry nodded turning the vial in his hands, "Right... lets go."

**A/N: So what will be the outcome of the battle? Will they all live? I don't even know yet! Now people have asked me where do I get my ideas for stories from. Well I watch TV shows, movies and I normally get ideas from them. Or maybe at school... in Legal Studies I've gotten ideas from listening to the teacher talk about stuff. As I write I listen to music and the topic of some songs is the topic of certain things. So yeah.**

**Now if you want to search my name DON'T search for "Lady Delphinea", even if that is my name, search CozzaGil16 still okay and you will get me... don't ask why it won't find my pen name I have now... weird thing.**

**Review!**

**Love yas!**

Love Coz!


	20. The Loss Of Someone Special

**A/N: Hey People. Well here we go with Chapter Twenty. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Isn't mine, only the Verbatims!**

_Chapter Twenty: The Loss Of Someone Special_

Dumbledore pulled Mrs Weasley away from a shot coming towards her just in times. Mrs Weasley clung onto Dumbledore's arm as they watched a young Order member fall to her death at the feet of Voldemort who laughed as he did it with joy and pleasure.

"Hold in there Molly," said Dumbledore before stunning a Death Eater, "Be brave."

Mrs Weasley nodded and pulled herself together gathering her wits and ran back to the battle.

"We can win this," said Dumbledore stunning another Death Eater, "I know with Harry and Hermione working together, we can do this."

**!Z!**

"Hermione wait!" yelled Gavin as she ran out of the room with Harry by her side

Hermione stopped running and spun around to face Gavin, "What is it? We haven't got time for a little chat Gavin."

"I know," replied Gavin as the others gathered around them, "Just listen to me okay?"

"Okay... listening."

"Right once you reach the North Side Voldemort is going to know you are here. And he is going to come after you. So what we need is a plan."

"Okay," said Hermione as the floor shook from a big of explosion, "Harry and I have to get Voldemort outside away from everyone else."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Well... the potion is lethal, but how lethal I don't know and that means there could be a chance it will explode, killing people along with Voldemort. I don't want more people to die if they don't have too."

"Wait," said Draco suddenly, "You mean there is a chance you could die too Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "Okay so I want the rest of you to go back to the hidden room. I mean ALL of you... Harry you are coming with me of course."

"No," said Draco, "No I have someone to deal with myself. And I have to do it."

"Fine," said Harry annoyed with the hold up, "Can we please go Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and ran down the corridor with Harry.

Draco watched Hermione run away from them. He knew right then that that could be the last time in his life he may see Hermione alive.

"I'm not going back into hiding," said Ron stubbornly, "I'm going to fight."

"Ron!" cried Ginny as he ran down the corridor, "Ron no!"

Ginny pulled herself from Blaise's grasp and took off after her brother; it wasn't long before the rest were following.

**!Z!**

Voldemort cackled in evil laughter as he finished off a top aurour with complete ease.

"Fools! Pathetic fools, all of you," he yelled, "Thinking your pathetic attack can bring me down!"

Than it hit him. Hard. The rush of another's power, sweeping over his body.

Jealously surged through him, but he was hit with another sweeping sensation as another with power went through him.

He wanted that power he needed that power. He would KILL for their power to run within his very veins.

With one glance at the immense battle like never seen before he whirled into nothing, appearing in the shadows near the entrance hall.

He knew the people who possessed such a power were drawing closer, as the urge to have their power became stronger.

Voldemort's red eyes peered into the dim light from the stairs as two all to familiar figures ran down them side by side.

Voldemort growled with anger at the sight of the curly haired brunette. He wanted her dead more than he wanted the green-eyed boy dead. He raised his want and sent a skin slicing charm at her, cutting her back as she reached the door.

**!Z!**

Hermione screamed in pain as the skin on her back sliced open and a rush of blood flooded out.

"Hermione!" cried Harry pulling her up, "It's him... he's in here... we have to get going."

"You two aren't going any where," snarled Voldemort stepping out of the shadows.

Hermione and Harry turned around and saw Voldemort walking towards him.

"Harry open the door and get to the clearing outside," said Hermione hurriedly, "I'll deal with him."

Harry nodded as Hermione flung a powerful stunning charm at Voldemort with all her strength.

With one last glance Harry disappeared through the door as Ron ran down the stairs.

**!Z!**

Harry pushed through the crowded battling room. He ducked spell, after spell and dodged any dueling people.

Dumbledore saw Harry making his way through the room and dueled his way to Harry.

"Follow me Harry," said Dumbledore, he knew Harry needed to get out of the room, "Where is Hermione?"

"Dueling Voldemort so I can get away," said Harry as Dumbledore protected him from any Death Eaters.

Dumbledore got him to the doors, "Your on your own. We will do our best at keeping the Death Eaters away. Good luck Harry."

Harry nodded and took of towards the clearing, the sounds of the battle fading out.

**!Z!**

Hermione didn't notice him. But she did notice Voldemort's eyes flicker away for a second, but put it down to the trick of the light. Than she saw it, the words came from his mouth before she could stop it.

She thought it was for her. But it wasn't. The Green Jet of light shot past her striking someone behind her.

Hermione turned around and looked down. A cry came from her mouth and she fell to her knees.

"No... no... no... NO!" screamed Hermione placing a hand on his forehead, "No... oh Merlin!"

Footsteps ran down the stairs and Hermione didn't look up.

Tears rolled down her face, as she looked at her now dead friend her bestfriend.

"NO!" came a scream on the stairs.

Hermione stood up and spun around to find Voldemort gone.

"Hermione?" said Gavin.

"He's gone to far!" yelled Hermione, "He... I'm going to kill him!"

Before Gavin could stop her Hermione barged out the door, killing any Death Eater that got in her way.

**!Z!**

"No," sobbed Ginny into her brother's chest, "Not Ron... not Ron."

Blaise knelt beside Ginny, "Ginny... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"He didn't deserve to die! He didn't! Ron was a good person! Why him?"

"I know baby... I know."

Ginny let Blaise pull her into his arms as she cried into his chest.

"Life isn't fair," said Draco softly before walking into the room where the battle was taking place.

As soon as he entered Draco knew his father was gone. He was sure of it. But still he searched the room, killing any Death Eater that dared get in his way.

**!Z!**

Hermione ran as fast as her legs would take her towards the clearing, the darkness was taking over her with every step that brought her closer to Voldemort.

He killed her bestfriend. Her first crush, the one who was always by her side when she needed him. Sure they had their ups and down, it was only natural. All friends fight; in the end it gives them a stronger relationship.

The battle sounds behind her was fading out and the sounds of the wind and the storm coming towards them filled the air around her.

Tears flooded her eyes at the picture of Ron, pale, white skinned, still flashed in her mind. What haunted her the most were his eyes, they didn't have that bright Weasley twinkle in them. They were like glass.

Hermione's veins flooded with anger as Voldemort came into view. He was dueling Harry and taunting him as he did.

"**_Stupefy_**!" screamed Hermione.

The red jet of light flew through the air, faster then a normal stupefy spell.

It struck Voldemort in the back knocking him to the ground. Hermione ran over to him, shocking Harry.

She rolled him over onto his back pouncing on top of him and beating him with all her might.

"YOU _KILLED_ HIM!" she screamed, "YOU _KILLED_ HIM! HE DID _NOTHING _WRONG TO YOU! YET YOU KNEW HE MEANT SOMETHING TO ME SO YOU _KILLED_ HIM!"

"Whom did he kill?" asked Harry confused from it all as he glanced at Voldemort who was bleeding on the face, as were Hermione's knuckles.

"RON!" cried Hermione punching Voldemort near his nose, "HE MURDERED RON HARRY!"

"What?" asked Harry thinking he heard the name Ron.

Hermione stood up kicking Voldemort in the ribs for good measure, "He killed Ron!"

Harry started breathing fast and uneven breaths, "Hermione... stand back... now."

Hermione looked scared as the darkness left her body. She watched as Harry raised his wand, pointing it at Voldemort who was withering on the ground.

"_Crucio_!" hissed Harry in a low angry voice.

Hermione gulped as tears filled her eyes.

Harry had lost a lot of people he cared about. His parents, Sirius and now Ron. He couldn't loose anyone else and Hermione knew it.

She reached into her pockets as Voldemort's screams filled the night sky. Rain began to fall in heavy steady drops around them. She pulled the vial of black potion out and looked at it as Harry released the curse than hit Voldemort with it again.

**!Z!**

Draco's heart was pounding. He was right. Lucius had fled back to the Estate. He couldn't do a thing. Lucius would beat him in a battle and Draco knew it. But he'd promised Narcissa they'd be free tonight.

_What do I do? _Thought Draco as he exited the battle to the backyard. He felt the heavy drops hit his smooth skin.

A fork of lightening flashed across the black sky. He spun around a killed the Death Eater tried to do a surprise attack on him.

He walked away from the doors a bit and sighed. Hermione would need him now more than ever. First she goes through living here and now her best friend had been murdered by the one she was battling now.

But he couldn't run from his father... his mother would need him too.

He wasn't stuck, no. Draco knew what had to be done. And it was going to kill him to do it.

**! Z!**

Hermione closed her eyes as Harry hit Voldemort for the third time with the Crucio curse. She opened them again and walked over to Harry.

"Do it Harry," pleaded Hermione holding the vial, "Just do it. Please. J-just end it now!"

Harry looked at Hermione's wet and shivering body. He nodded and lifted the spell and took the vial from her shaking hands.

Hermione stepped back as did Harry.

Voldemort lay still on the ground, but he was breathing heavy breaths.

"Do it," said Hermione gripping his free hand after her put his wand in his back pocket.

Voldemort groaned in pain as he stood up. He was blood covered. His face was full of cuts due to Hermione and his robes were torn all over.

"You'll pay Potter," he said hoarsely, "Just like your parents and that meddling red head."

Harry snarled and Hermione held him back.

"Throw it!" screamed Hermione.

Harry flung the glass vial and it broke as it hit his chest. The potion soaked into his robes, burning them as the potion soaked through. Voldemort laughed but began crying in agony as it hit his skin. Hermione and Harry watched in horror as it began eating at his skin.

"They say love can eat away at you," said Hermione quietly clinging to Harry's shirt, "Now we know what that means."

Layers of his white skin were burning to nothing, his insides were stating to show and Hermione turned away as did Harry.

But both looked back in time to see all off Voldemort, revolving in the air into a circle. The circle grew bigger and bigger before it began to suck in wards.

"I-it's going to explode," said Hermione, "Run!"

They both turned towards the Estate, sprinting away at the revolving ball became smaller and smaller in size.

Hermione tripped on a rock and fell face first into the mud.

"Keep going!" screamed Hermione struggling to stand.

"No!" yelled Harry, "I'm not loosing you as well to him Hermione."

"Harry just go!"

Harry shook his head and grabbed her hand pulling her from the mud. Hermione stood properly, preparing herself to run, just as they heard an explosion, bigger than any other one they'd heard or seen before.

**!Z!**

The Battle stopped as the echoing sound of an explosion erupted into the night sky. The ground began shaking violently underneath them, glass that wasn't broken smashing. Then they saw it the air in the distance rippling, coming closer and closer towards them.

"Harry!" screamed Mrs Weasley noticing two figures running towards the estate, "It's getting closer Albus! They need to get away!"

Dumbledore nodded and went to run out but stopped as he saw Draco raise his wand outside at them.

"**Carpi Pertracim**!" yelled Draco.

A gold light that stayed attached to his wand shot out, wrapped itself around Hermione and Harry. Draco pulled his wand back and flung them through the air towards him.

They landed firmly on the ground and quickly stood and ran inside followed by Draco. Everyone, including the Death Eaters laid flat on the ground as the heat from the explosion passed over them, smashing everything in its path.

Five minutes later everyone stood and soon the Order was carting Death Eaters away to Azkaban.

"Hermione, Harry," said Dumbledore walking over to them, "I take it he's dead?"

Hermione nodded and walked away as the reality set in. Harry nodded as well and stood starring at the ground.

"Ron?" called Mrs Weasley as he found her other sons, "Ginny? Ron?"

Hermione walked over to Mrs Weasley, tears falling down her cheeks, "M-Mrs Weasley?"

The whole room went silent, all eyes were on Hermione.

"Hermione dear," said Mrs Weasley, "What is wrong?"

"It's... its Ron," said Hermione sobbing as she spoke, "I was dueling Voldemort and I didn't see Ron come down the stairs behind me. I noticed Voldemort mutter something and than I saw a Green jet light fly past me. I spun around... he killed Ron Mrs Weasley. Ron is dead."

"My baby!" screamed Mrs Weasley collapsing to the ground.

Mr Weasley ran over to her and knelt to his knees crying as well as he held his wife.

"I'm so sorry," said Hermione feeling guilty, "If I'd known he was there I would've prevented it! I would've taken it instead."

Mrs Weasley kept crying and Hermione turned to leave only to he in the arms of Draco who held her while she cried.

**!Z!**

Two hours passed. Ginny and Blaise had stayed in the Entrance Room the whole battle and Ginny spent it crying in Blaise's arms, while Ron got covered in a blanket by Gavin who stayed with them as well.

But eventually people from St Mungo's arrived and took Ron away.

Dumbledore and Fudge monitored the clean up and Percy Weasley went back to the Ministry to organize a night edition of the Daily Prophet about tonight's events.

But Draco knew it was time he left. He had to say goodbye and go too his father. Hermione was already struggling to cope with the loss of her bestfriend and this was going to kill her.

They were sitting outside in the covered veranda area, away from the rain.

Hermione was snuggled in his arms, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Baby," said Draco, "I have to go get a drink okay? I'll be back in a second."

Hermione nodded and sat up so Draco could get up.

He walked into the destroyed room and found Dumbledore standing along watching the proceedings.

"Professor?"

"Ahh Draco," said Dumbledore smiling, "What brings you to me? I would have thought you'd be with Hermione."

"I was... but my father," sighed Draco, "He got away. And I know this isn't the time to tell you. But he is planning on becoming the next Dark Lord now that Voldemort is dead. He'll want me to be his right hand man and if I don't he'll come after me and kill Hermione and me. I have to go to keep Hermione safe. Also my mother will need me."

Dumbledore's face went grave and the twinkle left his eye, "It seems trouble never ends in this world. I thank you for telling me. And I know this must be hard for you to know you have to leave when Hermione needs you."

"It is. But if it will keep her safe than I will."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Will you remain in the Order?"

Draco nodded, "I'd better go."

"Take care Draco. We will plan something soon."

Draco nodded and left to find Gavin.

**!Z!**

Harry walked outside and found Hermione seated on a bench out of the rain.

"Hey," said Harry sitting beside her.

"Hey," replied Hermione, "It's like the rain is washing away all the bad that has happened here and allowing it to be clean for a new beginning."

"Some new beginning."

Hermione nodded, "Remember when he first became keeper?"

Harry nodded smiling, "He was terrible at it. He got frustrated so easy."

"I know. What about the time he got his foot stuck in the Quidditch ball crate in out sixth year?"

Harry chuckled than stopped, "He didn't deserve to die."

Hermione nodded tears filling her eyes, "If I'd known he was there I could've stopped it! And now he's dead... it's wrong."

Harry slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, "I'm here Hermione... I know it's not the same but we have each other. Friends help each other and together we can pull through this time."

Hermione nodded and her and Harry hugged.

**!Z!**

"This will kill her Draco," sighed Gavin as they sat on the staircase in the Entrance room, "But I understand."

Draco nodded, "Tell her I love her and one day we can be together."

"You aren't going to say goodbye to her?"

"I can't. Merlin that'll make it worse and harder to leave. She means the world to me. I'm doing this for her she has to know that," said Draco standing up with Gavin.

"Take care Man," said Gavin.

"Take care of her and take care of yourself."

They both hugged briefly, a brother type hug.

With a nod Draco left.

**A/N: Evil Cozza. Well this is the end of Nothing Is How It Seems. But the Sequel Because You Live Will is up as soon as I can get it up... yes Amy I know what you are saying, "Well hurry up!"**

**Okay so see you soon with the Sequel... and don't worry I was in tears about the Ron part. But everything happens for a reason.**

**Love Yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
